Le bâton d'Asclépios
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: Qu'il soigne ou qu'il occis, un serpent reste une menace aux yeux des autres...
1. Chapter 1

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Chère Ms Anderson,  
_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
_

 _Veuillez croire, chère Ms Anderson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Traçai-je dans la poudre qui était tombée sur ma vieille coiffeuse ; je soufflai dessus, effaçant la lettre. Je n'avais pas encore reçu la mienne, mais je connaissais déjà par cœur les mots qui me seraient adressés... Ils étaient tous ancrés dans mon esprit, tout comme la routine que je suivais.

Tout d'abord, je me levais à quatre heure tapante. J'ouvrais les volets, prenais la cruche d'eau qui était à côté de ma coiffeuse, en versais une partie dans une vasque puis, à l'aide d'un gant de toilette, je me lavais. Une fois chose faite, je me séchais, attachais mes long cheveux en arrière et me poudrer le visage. Je prenais ensuite mon gant, enlevais la poudre dans mes sourcils et les lissais avant de les redessiner au crayon noir.

Là, je me levais, prenais l'une des nombreuses robes que ma mère m'avait achetée et l'enfilais avant de retourner me coiffer. Je les détachais puis les brossais jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent souples et lisses. Une fois chose faite, je traçais une raie parfaitement droite puis enroulais mes cheveux de telles sorte qu'ils ne pourraient sortir du filet dans lequel je les enfermais. J'en plaçais un autre, avec des mailles en cuir plus épaisses et incrusté de brillants, autour du chignon.

Le poids était conséquent, mais grâce aux deux mèches que je faisais passer entre les mailles, je parvenais à garder le tout stable.

Lorsque je fus prête, il était quatre heure trente. Je sortis de ma chambre, descendis les escaliers d'un pas égal et, une fois en bas, je mis la table et préparai le déjeuner grâce aux sorts que ma mère m'avait fait apprendre. Les œufs, le pain, les saucisses, le bacon et les haricots étaient à table, il ne manquait plus que le thé et, lorsque je le déposai, je découvris avec effroi que l'un des jaunes c'était percé et avait commencé à imbiber le pain.

Immédiatement, je voulus remplacer l'assiette, mais les pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier; subtilement, j'échangeai mon assiette avec celle que j'avais gâché et attendis sur le côté que mes parents arrivent.

-"Mère. Père." saluai-je en m'inclinant; ils passèrent et s'assirent devant leur assiette respective. Je m'apprêtai à marcher vers ma chaise lorsque je vis les yeux de ma mère se poser sur mon plat.

-"Dolores." appela-t-elle avec un sourire exaspéré en secouant doucement la tête. "Qu'est-ce que cette erreur?" demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers moi.

Enfant, je lui aurais répondu 'un accident, mère.' ; mais elle m'aurait enfermée et ignorée pendant plusieurs jours pour cela puis, lorsqu'elle m'aurait permis de sortir, elle m'aurait dit 'Une erreur n'arrive pas par accident'.

-"Une faiblesse de ma part, mère." répondis-je comme un automate. "Permettez que je constate son ampleur et prenne pleine mesure de la monstruosité d'un tel manque de talent."

Le silence dura quelques secondes puis, lorsque mon père me fis signe de m'asseoir, je pris place et observai mon assiette alors qu'elle refroidissait.

Lorsque le jaune d'œuf fut totalement dur et opaque, le son des couverts résonna; sans un mot, je me levai, le dos droit et entrepris de faire léviter les assiettes.

-"Dolores." interpella immédiatement mon père. Un frisson désagréable me parcourut entièrement; j'avais oublié mon remède. De suite, j'allai chercher la bouteille qui se trouvait dans la commode non loin, m'en servis un verre et le bus en prenant soin de n'émettre aucun bruit de déglutition.  
Le goût était toujours aussi atroce; tellement doux et sucré qu'il en brûlait la gorge...  
Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je devais encore le prendre mais mère m'avait formellement interdit d'arrêter le traitement. C'était pour mon bien et, malgré le prix d'un tel médicament, ils n'avaient pas fait l'impasse dessus...

Une fois chose faite, je rangeai le flacon puis allai nettoyer les différents plats.

-"Dolores." appela soudainement ma mère; ayant fini, je sortis de la cuisine et allai les retrouver dans le salon. Mon père était déjà parti au Ministère et ma mère était sur le canapé de velours vert avec une lettre dans les mains. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer mais je gardai mon calme et attendis qu'elle me remarque.

J'attendis patiemment, refrénant mon envie de triturer mes doigts ou de me balancer sur mes talons; ce n'était pas là le comportement d'une sang-pur.  
Je voyais ses yeux noir parcourir les lignes puis, s'arrêter brusquement avant de se lever vers moi.

-"Prend ton manteau, nous y allons." annonça-t-elle en se levant. J'acquiesçai simplement et, après avoir mis mon manteau, rejoignis ma mère dans l'âtre. Nous lançâmes une poignée de poudre de cheminette chacune avant de nous retrouver au Chemin de Traverse.

Là, je me laissai guider de magasin en magasin. Montai sur le tabouret de Madame Guipure et la laissai ajuster la robe à sa guise. Elle me piqua plus d'une fois, mais je tins ma langue; je ne voulais pas que ma mère fasse une scène ici.  
En quelques dizaines de minutes, mes trois robes ainsi que mon chapeau et ma cape furent prêtes; sans un mot, je m'inclinai devant la petite femme replète et descendis du tabouret pour rejoindre ma mère qui avait déjà payé.  
Avant que la porte ne se referme, j'entendis le son des Gallions s'entrechoquer derrière moi; je fermai les yeux et sortis.

De suite après, je suivis mère dans un magasin où elle acheta des plumes d'oie ainsi que de l'encre et des rouleaux de parchemins. Pendant ce temps, je laissai mes yeux scanner les étagères... mais je savais que je ne devais rien fixer trop longuement; mes parents se saignaient suffisamment pour moi... Une fois de plus, le tintement des pièces lorsqu'elle paya me fit déglutir difficilement, mais je continuai vers la prochaine échoppe.

Fleury et Bott. Tout était si bruyant ici; sans doute à cause de la rentrée qui approchait à grand pas.

-"Fred! George!" hurla soudainement une femme. Au même moment, je vis deux têtes rousses passer à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Mes yeux restèrent écarquillés un instant puis, l'agacement pris le dessus sur l'étonnement; quel manque de savoir vivre.

-"Dolores; quel serait le châtiment pour une telle conduite en publique?" demanda tout à coup ma mère dont la voix transpirait de dégoût.

-"Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir l'autorisation de quitter leur chambre, mère." répondis-je automatiquement en regardant les garnements se cacher derrière les différentes piles de livres et autres pour échapper à leur mère. "Un tel laxisme ne devrait même pas être permis." ajoutai-je en retroussant à peine mon nez.

-"Dolores." me réprimanda mère; je relâchai immédiatement mes traits et me contentai de garder la tête haute et le nez en l'air. Ce fut à ce moment que je vis quelque chose; un livre relié de cuir dont le titre était _Milles sorts et astuces pour Medicomage novice_.

Je savais que je ne devais pas rester là à fixer quoi que ce soit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la quantité d'informations contenue dans un tel grimoire...

-"Besoin d'aide?" demanda soudainement un garçon derrière moi; je dû relever la tête pour voir son visage. Il était souriant et avait l'air franc... "Ce bouquin?" demanda-t-il en attrapant le livre que je regardais sans le moindre effort. "tiens." ajouta-t-il en me le mettant sous le nez; j'hésitai grandement à prendre le livre... mais je le fis, je ne voulais pas le vexer.

-"Merci., uhm Monsieur..?" dis-je d'une voix posée malgré mon stresse; il leva un sourcil avant de rire.

-"Monsieur?" répéta-t-il; je me réprimandai pour l'avoir gêné. "Allez, on doit avoir quoi, un, deux ans d'écart?!" s'exclama-t-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. "Moi c'est Olivier." annonça-t-il en me tendant la main; j'allai la prendre lorsque je vis quelque chose sous la veste.

Une écharpe rouge et or.

Je cherchai un moyen de perdre du temps, je ne pouvais pas serrer la main à un Gryffondor. Soudain, je remarquai le livre qu'il avait sous le bras.

-"Vo-tu aimes le Quidditch?" demandai-je avec un sourire. Vite, mère...

-"Ah" s'exclama-t-il en sortant le magasine qu'il allait très certainement acheter; ses yeux s'était comme illuminaient. "T'as de bons yeux toi!" rit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture. "Tu devrais viser le post d'Attrapeur. D'ailleurs, c'est ta première année? Tu penses aller dans quelle mais-"

-"Dolores." appela soudainement mère; je déglutis difficilement alors que mes doigts se resserraient sur le livre.

-"Ah, bonjour madame." salua Olivier avec un autre sourire; il offrit sa main à mère. "Olivier D-"

-"Un Gryffondor." trancha-t-elle, les yeux plantés sur son écharpe. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus." ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner son regard vers moi; ses yeux avaient rarement été aussi noirs, mais ils semblèrent s'adoucir. Elle tendis sa main et je lui donnai le grimoire, la tête basse.

-"Viens, nous allons payer." annonça-t-elle après avoir refermé le livre avec douceur. Elle paya pour les livres puis les glissa dans son sac sans fond avant que nous ne nous en allions vers notre prochaine destination; je ne cherchai pas le Gryffondor des yeux.

Nous allâmes tout d'abord chez l'apothicaire pour prendre les quelques ingrédients de base qu'il me faudrait. S'en suivirent le magasin de chaudrons où nous en prîmes un, comme l'indiquait la liste, de taille 2 en étain. Le télescope, la balance ainsi que les fioles, quant à eux, furent trouvés à Wiseacre : équipement pour sorciers.

De plus en plus, je voyais la bourse de ma mère se vider; plus de soixante Gallions avaient déjà quitté le sac de tissu usé.

Il ne restait plus que la baguette, mais je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer; elle allait chercher la baguette la plus prestigieuse, et la plus chère.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, un tintement lointain résonna dans la boutique poussiéreuse, mais ma mère n'attendis pas l'arrivée de Monsieur Ollivander pour ouvrir et observer les différents bois; je baissai juste la tête.

-"Bonjour, mesdames." dit soudainement une voix douce. Je levai les yeux vers le marchand; il était bien vieux avec de grands yeux bleus clair et une chevelure hirsute. Il avait l'air d'un homme doux et compréhensif.

-"Ah, Monsieur Ollivander!" s'exclama ma mère d'un ton impatient. "Je suis ici pour ma fille," commença-t-elle en me présentant; j'inclinai la tête poliment. "Avez-vous encore des baguettes en bois de tilleul argenté?" demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Le vendeur la regarda un instant, voulu dire quelque chose puis, en quelques secondes, un sourire nostalgique passa sur son visage.

-"Un instant je vous prie." dit-il avant de retourner entre les étagères poussiéreuses. Il revint une minute plus tard avec quatre boîtes.

-"Voici Madame Anderson. Bois de tilleul argenté, 28 centimètres. Cette baguette contient du ventricule de dragon et est très rigide" expliqua-t-il en soulevant le couvercle. "Essayez-la." m'intima-t-il; doucement, je pris la baguette et la regardai en silence. "Agitez-la un peu, mademoiselle."

Je fis pivoter mon poignet et, en un éclair, une dizaines d'étagères se débarrassèrent de leur contenu; je n'osai regarder mère et reposai la baguette, honteuse.

-"Apparemment, une entente cordiale ne sera pas de mise..." murmura-t-il; il sembla jeter un coup d'œil à mère. Par Merlin, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas pour intention de l'énerver...

-"Plutôt, celle-ci... alors..." proposa-t-il en faisant avancer la deuxième boîte vers moi. Encore une fois, je pris la baguette, mais ne ressentis rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce que je l'utilise et qu'elle ne fasse exploser un encrier.

Une fois de plus, je la reposai, terrifiée par une impression d'être épiée. C'est alors que j'entendis quelque chose d'encore plus étrange; c'était comme des chuchotements qui venaient de l'arrière boutique.

-"Dolores, essayes-en une autre." ordonna mère; je le fis et, par deux fois, le carnage recommença.

-"Monsieur Ollivander-"

-"Je suis navré Madame, mais ces baguettes étaient les seuls en ma possession à être faites en bois de tilleul argenté." annonça-t-il en reprenant les quatre boîtes, l'air désolé. "Mais peut-être devrions-nous laisser votre enfant trouver sa baguette?" proposa-t-il. "Après tout, une enfant aussi prometteuse, ne pourra qu'être rejoint par une baguette de puissance équivalente." ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Mère resta silencieuse un moment et je sentis son regard peser sur mes épaules.

-"Ah, peut-être devriez-vous vous dépêcher aussi..." dit-il comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. "Je ne pense pas me tromper en vous disant que Le Royaume du Hibou ainsi que la boutique de ménagerie magique fermeront plus tôt et ne rouvrirons que dans une semaine..." annonça-t-il.

-"Bien, je vais y aller." murmura-t-elle en réajustant son sac à main sur son épaule; elle semblait fortement contrariée. "Dolores." appela-t-elle avant de passer la porte. "Préférerais-tu un chat ou un hibou?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-"Un hibou, mère." répondis-je d'une voix égale avec un sourire; elle partit de suite après.

-"Bois d'if et ventricule de dragon..." murmura-t-il lorsque la clochette résonna. "Un mélange bien dangereux si vous voulez mon avis." me confia-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette. "En temps normal, je vous aurais enlevé ces baguettes des mains..." commença-t-il en réparant les objets que j'avais dérangé et/ou cassé. "Mais convaincre une personne aussi têtue que sa baguette, n'en aurait été que plus complexe." expliqua-t-il avant de sortir un mètre ruban avec des marques argentées de sa poche. "dites-moi, de quelle main tenez-vous la baguette?" demanda le vieil homme.

-"De la main gauche." répondis-je avec assurance, ou du moins c'était ce que je voulais laisser transparaître; le chuchotement n'avait toujours pas cessé.

-"Tendez votre bras, s'il-vous-plaît? Voilà." dit-il en me mesurant de mon épaule jusqu'aux doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude ainsi que du genou à l'aisselle et enfin mon tour de tête. Mais, tout du long, le bruit étrange que j'avais entendu ne fit que s'intensifier.

-"Uhm. Monsieur Ollivander," l'interpellai-je lorsqu'il eu fini de prendre ses mesures. "si je puis me permettre, d'où vient se sifflement rauque?" demandai-je un peu mal à l'aise; il me regarda un moment dans les yeux puis me sourit toutes dents dehors.

-"Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Anderson." dit-il en s'enfonçant entre les raillons poussiéreux et sombres de sa boutique; je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée et, méfiante, je pris une baguette au hasard avant de le suivre.

Je me sentais mieux avec un as dans ma manche.

La boutique était bien plus grande que je ne l'aurais cru, mais plus que sur la quantité de boîtes, j'étais concentrée sur le son qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

-"Ce sifflement vous paraît-il plus insistant?" demanda soudainement la voix du vieil homme dont la baguette venait de s'allumer. Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers la source de ce bruit mais dû m'arrêter devant une pile de boîtes; la voix semblait étouffée par ces dernières.

-"Le sifflement. Il semble venir de derrière ces boîtes..." murmurai-je sans même en avoir l'intention. Prestement, il déplaça les différentes boîtes qui semblaient ne pas avoir été bougées depuis bien longtemps et sortis un coffret de bois qui sentait le moisi.

Pendant ce qui sembla être une heure, monsieur Ollivander observa le coffret, puis il l'ouvrit; là, je l'entendis clairement.

 _Viens... ne me laisse pas là..._

Je serai la baguette entre mes doigts. En se relevant, je vis qu'il avait comme un petit paquet dans les mains; du cuir?  
Les yeux rivés dessus, il passa à côté de moi et retourna vers le comptoir, je le suivis sans trop tarder et en profitai pour reposer la baguette ni vu ni connu.

-"Chaque baguette de ma confection et que j'ai vendu jusqu'à présent renferment de substances magiques très puissantes, Mademoiselle Anderson. Nous utilisons des ventricules de cœur de dragon, des crins de licornes et des plumes de phénix, mais je dois vous avouer une chose, Mademoiselle." expliqua-t-il en ouvrant l'emballage vieilli. "Cette baguette n'est pas une de mes créations." annonça le vieil homme en me présentant cette dernière.

Le bois avait peu d'éclat, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas été nourrit depuis bien longtemps, et se résumait en des veines bruns clair et foncé. La forme, me sembla singulière et, lorsque je mis la main dessus, je fus surprise de constater qu'en deux endroits, la baguette était glacée.  
Je la rapprochai doucement de mes yeux et, à la lumière des bougies, je crus voir du métal.

-"Monsieur, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu de baguette en métal..." fis-je remarquer; il ne fit que me regarder avec insistance. Je redoutais un peu de réessayer une baguette qui ne serait peut-être pas la bonne, mais je pris une légère inspiration avant de lever puis abaisser la pointe de la baguette; des étincelles se mirent à sortir, illuminant les yeux de l'homme d'une lueur inquiétante.

 _Merci..._

-"Bravo." s'exclama-t-il mais je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. La sensation était étrange, j'avais l'impression que le bois risquait à tout instant de s'enrouler autour de mon poignet...

-"Mademoiselle?" m'interpella-t-il soudainement. "Puis-je." demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main. à contre cœur, je lui remis la baguette; il la regarda un peu plus longuement, la fit tourner entre ses doigts puis frotta les bagues métalliques qui enserraient le manche.

-"Mhhh...Oui, bois d'aubépine... trente-deux centimètres deux tiers..." murmura-t-il en approcha la baguette de ses yeux. "à la fois très flexible et rigide sous les bagues de laiton et à l'intérieur..." il s'arrêta dans son inspection. "C'est étrange... très étrange et" ajouta-t-il en l'agitant quelque peu.

-"Qu'y a-t-il? Le cœur serait-il endommagé?" demandai-je en essayant de rester calme; la baguette aurait-elle changé d'avis?

-"Mademoiselle, réessayez-la." me demanda le vieil homme; je déglutis difficilement mais fis ce qu'il me demanda. Lorsque j'abaissai sa pointe, d'autre étincelles sortirent en cascade.

-"Étrange..." commenta-t-il l'air pensif. "Il semblerait que votre baguette entre en hibernation lorsqu'un autre sorcier la manipule..." expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

-"Un cœur de baguette pourrait-il faire une telle chose?" m'étonnai-je.

-"Un crin de licorne peu se laisser dépérir, un cheveux de Vélane peut rendre une baguette capricieuse... mais, à ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune substance magique pouvant occasionner une chose pareille." m'apprit-il alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose. "Vous aurez aussi remarqué que cette baguette est de confection ancienne... Moyen-âge ou Antiquité peut-être..." continua-t-il en ouvrant une petite boîte en métal. "Or ces époques sont généralement considérées comme les débuts de la fabrication de baguette par des 'professionnels'... Bien que les accidents aient été nombreux et coûteux..." murmura-t-il en revenant vers moi.

Je regardai ma baguette, dubitative; est-ce une bonne chose de faire confiance à un objet si ancien?

-"Cependant, cette baguette semble vous avoir choisie et appelée dès l'instant où vous êtes entrée dans ma boutique. Je ne serais donc pas surpris qu'elle vous soit à présent entièrement dévouée..." avança-t-il, les yeux pétillants d'intérêt; je ne le partageait pas.

Soudain, la cloche de l'entrée sonna et un hululement résonna; je ne dis plus mot.

-"Et bien, avez-vous trouver la baguette idéale?" demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste à côté de moi. "Tien, il te plaît?" me murmura mère avec un sourire; je voulus lui répondre, mais elle détourna immédiatement le regard. "Serait-ce la baguette en question?" interrogea-t-elle avec un regard méprisant; elle tendit la main sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le vieil homme la lui donna et, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour mes travaux, elle l'examina point par point, testa la prise en main mais, lorsqu'elle voulu l'utiliser, rien n'en sortit.

-"Expliquez-vous." ordonna-t-elle en fusillant l'homme du regard.

-"Et bien, comme votre fille et moi-même avons pu le constaté," commença-t-il en me désignant. "cette baguette entre en 'hibernation' chaque fois qu'une personne, autre que Mademoiselle Anderson, tente de s'en servir." expliqua-t-il une fois de plus; mère retroussa le nez.

-"De quoi est-elle composée?" questionna-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

-"Elle est en bois d'aubépine, voyez la riche couleur-"

-"Elle est terne." trancha mère en posant à peine les yeux sur la baguette; elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait été négligée, abandonnée depuis sa création... Un peu de cire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-"Permettez." demanda-t-il poliment; mère hésita mais lui donna la baguette. La petite boîte que je l'avais vu sortir s'approcha tout à coup et, après avoir sorti un torchon, il commença à nourrir le bois. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais après seulement quelques dizaines de secondes, le brun-grisâtre devint de plus en plus riche. "Voyez à quel point un peu d'attention peut rendre n'importe quel être plus désirable." fit remarquer le vieil homme en frottant la cire un peu plus.

-"Continuez." intima-t-elle à Monsieur Ollivander.

-"Nous disions donc, bois d'aubépine avec une longueur de trente-deux centimètres deux tiers-"

-"Cette longueur n'est pas conforme aux normes en vigueur." fit-elle remarquer.

-"En effet, elle ne correspond pas aux normes, toutefois, en tant qu'employée du ministère, vous devriez savoir que cette loi a été retirée cet été..." pointa-t-il en souriant à mère, mais le venin n'en était pas moins présent.

Elle roula des yeux, mais ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à l'appartement.

-"Va mettre la table." dit-elle en ne me prenant le hibou des mains; elle monta à l'étage avec l'animal et le reste des affaires. Soixante-dix-huit Gallions d'affaires précisément.

Je soupirai et m'attelai à faire ce qu'elle m'avait dit de faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit et, toutes deux, nous préparâmes le repas.  
Une fois le repas prêt, je m'assis et attendis qu'elle aie fini de manger; je n'avais pas rempli tous les critères. Je l'avais déçue.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, je débarrassai son assiette, fis la vaisselle puis montai dans ma chambre et commençai à étudier les livres que nous avions acheté. Je pris également beaucoup de notes, d'où la quantité astronomique de parchemin et d'encre que nous dûmes acheter.

Je m'instruis jusqu'à ce que sept heure sonne, puis rangeai mes affaires proprement et attachai mes parchemins avant de descendre et préparer la table pour le repas du soir.  
Mes yeux piquaient légèrement et mon ventre grognait de façon incontrôlable, mais je tins bon et, une fois que tout le monde fut à table, que mon assiette fut enfin remplie comme il le fallait... je dus m'excuser et retourner dans ma chambre; mon ventre avait grogné bruyamment.

C'était inexcusable.

Agacée, je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et défis mon chignon. Soudain, un hululement sonore résonna; je sursautai. Derrière moi, deux grand yeux oranges me fixaient.

-"Tu as faim?" demandai-je en reposant ma brosse; l'oiseau ouvrit légèrement ses ailes en poussant un autre hululement exaspéré. "Oui, c'était stupide comme question..." me réprimandai-je avant de me lever et marque vers la porte; j'hésitai un moment, puis sortis.

Je descendis l'escalier et arrivai dans la cuisine; là, je pris quelques morceaux de viandes crues et les mis dans un bol.

-"Dolores, que fais-tu?" demanda soudainement la voix de père.

-"C-C'est pour mon hibou." répondis-je dune petite voix sans oser me retourner.

-"Regarde les gens quand tu leur parles." réprimanda père; je voulus rentrer ma tête entre mes deux épaules, mais m'en empêchai avant de me tourner vers lui, la tête baissée.

-"Désolée, père." dis-je en serrant le bol contre moi; un soupire résonna.

-"Ta mère m'a dit pour ta baguette." commença-t-il; je me figeai sur place. "C'est une bonne acquisition." commenta-t-il; je me relaxai un peu. "Prends un verre de lait, ça t'aidera à dormir." ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons. "Bonne nuit." souhaita père avant de partir et monter se coucher.

-"B-bonne nuit." souhaitai-je un peu déconcertée. Je me servis un verre, le bus puis le lavai avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'il me vit avec la viande, le hibou se mit à s'agiter; je lui ouvris et immédiatement, il se jeta sur le bol.

-"Bon appétit." lui souhaitai-je en prenant un grimoire sur mes genoux; je lus pendant un peu plus de deux heures puis, lorsque neuf heures trente sonna, je descendis le bol vide avant de retourner me coucher et éteindre la lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

Le mois qui suivit se passa sans accro. J'appris par cœur le contenu de mes grimoires et avait même tentai de pratiquer quelques sorts. Mais seulement sous la surveillance de mes parents. Après tout, j'étais mineur et était donc suivie par le sortilège de Trace. Seulement, il était impossible pour eux de savoir si c'était mon oeuvre, ou celle d'une autre personne.

Ce fut un peu étrange pour moi au début; canaliser sa magie via une baguette demandait bien moins de concentration et de puissance. Toutefois, je parvins a maîtriser quelques sortilèges.  
Ces derniers furent, Wingardium Leviosa, Flipendo, Lumos, Nox, le sortilège d'écran de fumée Fumos, Alohomora et, bien que je le trouve répugnant au possible, Mucus ad Nauseam.  
Cependant, ce qui m'empêcha presque de dormir, fut l'apprentissage des sorts et potions de soins regroupées dans _Mile sorts et astuces pour Medicomage novice_.

Tout d'abord, ils conseillaient de prendre le pouls de la personne puis voir si elle était capable de répondre. Si elle était trop faible, il était conseillé d'utiliser Revigor. Pour de petites blessures superficielles ou même un peu plus profondes, il était préconisé de l'enduire d'une pâte à base de dictame. J'aurais adoré inaugurer mon chaudron en en suivant la recette, mais je me retins; les ingrédients étaient chers et la moindre erreur ne saurait être tolérée.  
Je m'étais donc contentée de la théorie et de pratiquer les quelques sorts que je pouvais réaliser. Un soir, juste pour tester, je lançai le sort Diffindo sur mon bras; une profonde entaille apparut en même temps que mon sang. Je tremblait un peu, mais après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je lançai mon sort.

 _Vulnera Sanentur_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur l'extrémité de ma plaie. Je fis ce que le livre disait et, lentement, je fis passer la pointe de ma baguette tout du long de l'entaille. Le sang sembla revenir dans mon corps et, en quelques secondes, tout fut refermé.  
J'étais satisfaite de moi, mais je savais pertinemment que ces sorts ne me serviraient jamais dans ma vie professionnelle.

'Je serais admise immédiatement à Serpentard. Dans cinq ans je passerais le plus de BUSES possible dans l'optique de devenir haut fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie. Les seuls postes à éviter étaient ceux affiliés au département des jeux et sports magique et des transports magiques. Tous les autres revêtaient suffisamment d'importance dans le monde magique pour être des emplacement de choix.

Cependant, les départements n'étaient pas le terminus; le but ultime était de faire partie du Magenmagot, voire être sous-secrétaire d'état ou même mieux, devenir Ministre de la Magie.

-"Et n'oublie pas, reste proche des Sang-Purs-" commença mère en me tenant par les épaules alors que le Poudlard Express faisait sifflet sa locomotive.

-"Deviens leur proche et fait en sorte de sécuriser un mariage certain avec l'un d'eux. De préférence avec la famille la plus aisée." continuai-je. "Je n'oublierai pas, mère." ajoutai-je; elle fronça les sourcils.

-"Tu n'as pas oublié ton remède?" questionna-t-elle en me dévisageant.

-"Non, mère." répondis-je calmement; elle alla tout de même vérifier dans mes affaires. Bien sûr, elle y trouva la fiole précautionneusement fermée.

-"Allez, vas-y et souviens-toi; reste avec les sang-purs et évite les traîtres-" répéta-t-elle alors que père tenait mon hibou à bout de bras.

-"Tien, mais ne serait-ce pas cette chère Hestia." s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

-"Oh, attendez-moi, je reviens." dit immédiatement mère en partant à grandes enjambées vers son amie de promo; père soupira.

-"Allez, prends ton hibou et pour tes valises, tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner à la lévitation." dit-il en les posant à côté de moi; j'acquiesçai et sortis ma baguette.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

prononçai-je distinctement; en quelques secondes, toutes mes affaires furent en haut du marche-pied.

-"Dolores." appela soudainement père; je me retournai. "Prends soin de toi." dit-il avec un demi-sourire; je le lui rendis et acquiesçai. Je me frayai un chemin dans le chaos ambiant et, après avoir passé plusieurs compartiments particulièrement bruyants, je décidai d'aller dans celui où deux élèves semblaient jouer à la bataille explosive.

Je me raclai la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

-"Quoi?" grogna l'un d'eux en se tournant vers moi; il avait une veine qui palpitait sur son front.

-"Puis-je?" demandai-je en en montrant la banquette avec un sourire.

-"Dégage de l-" commença-t-il jusqu'à ce que-

 ** _BOUM_**

-"AH!" s'écria-t-il en un sursaut.

-"HAHA! T'as perdu, vieux!" rit son ami en se tenant les côtes. "Allez envoie les Mornilles!" ajouta-t-il en agitant sa main au dessus du jeu.

-"La ferme Higgs! C'est sa faute!" s'insurgea-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

-"Rien à foutre~ allonge la monnaie." chantonna le dénommé Higgs; mes oreilles sifflaient déjà. Quel langage; Je me raclai la gorge une fois de plus.  
Mais aucun d'eux ne tourna la tête; je déposai donc ma valise au dessus des banquettes, jetai un coup d'œil aux noms que les valises puis me tins à côté de celui-qui avait perdu.

-"Bon alors t'envoies la monnaie?!" s'impatienta l'autre.

-"Excusez-moi."

-"QUOI." rugit, celui qui, par élimination, devait être A. Pucey; aucun d'eux ne faisaient partie des vingt-huit...

-"Je suis réellement navrée de vous avoir fait perdre," commençai-je en offrant un sourire que je voulais agréable et chaleureux.

-"Ouais bah t'as intérêt à te casser avant que je te le fasse regretter!" menaça-t-il en préparant sa man à frapper.

-"Inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état, voyons." dis-je en lui offrant le même sourire. "Je désirais juste savoir s'il y avait une possibilité pour que je joue contre vous?" questionnai-je Higgs en gardant une voix calme et douce; les deux me regardèrent bizarrement.

-"T'es sourde? On veut pas-"

-"Tu proposes quoi comme récompense?" demanda Pucey, dont les yeux pétillaient déjà; je fis comme je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

-"Non mais attends, qu-"

-"Oh, comme c'est aimable." m'exclamai-je en prenant place à côté de Higgs.

-"Non mais tu- vous allez m'écouter, oui?!"

-"Bien, disons que, si je gagne," commençai-je sans prêter attention au blond qui était à côté de moi. " vous rendrez votre précédant gain à son propriétaire." proposai-je.

-"Haha, sérieux?" rit-il après un long moment de silence. "Ok, et si je gagne..." commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause.

-"Je paie le double." annonçai-je avec un air joyeux.

-"Le triple." rectifia-t-il avant de faire voler les cartes et les mélanger par magie; je les regardais chacune, les mémorisais pendant qu'il les faisait tourner et observais les placements lorsqu'il déposa toutes les cartes.

-"Allez, tu commences." annonça-t-il en se laissant aller en arrière, les bras croisés et un air satisfait sur le visage. Sans un mot, je commençai par soulever les cartes que je connaissais; les paires s'enchaînaient rapidement et sans faute.

-"Eh, t'es en première année, non?" demanda soudainement Higgs; je savais qu'il comptait me déconcentrer. Pitoyable.

-"C'est exact." commençai-je tout en continuant de relever les cartes; encore une paire. "D'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, dans quelle maison êtes-vous?" demandai-je en redressant quelque peu la tête, mais les mains toujours sur les cartes.

-"On est à Serpentard." annonça-t-il fièrement. Toutefois, je notai une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix; il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je poursuive la discussion.

-"Quelle bonne nouvelle." souris-je en me redressant. "Nous serons donc dans la même maison." ajoutai-je. "Dolores Anderson, enchantée." me présentai-je en lui tendant ma main droite pendant que l'autre continuait son travail.

-"Euh, Terence Higgs..." dit-il les sourcils levés; je lâchai sa main et la présentai à Pucey.

-"Et vous êtes?" demandai-je.

-"Adrian Puc-"

 **BOUM**

Les deux sursautèrent.

-"Haha! Accrochez-vous les filles parce que c'est mon tou...r" s'exclama-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur le jeu.

-"Ow, il semblerait que je me sois laissée emporter..." remarquai-je en regardant un moment le jeu complété. "Désolée, vraiment j'aurais dû laisser au moins quelques paires..." ajoutai-je en laissant mes mains reposer sur mes genoux.

-"Oh merde! T'as été défoncé sur place!" se moqua Pucey en pointant Higgs du doigt.

-"Si vous voulez bien." dis-je en pointant la table du doigt.

-"Tch." grogna-t-il en jetant les Mornilles sur ma robe; je les récupérai toutes une à une. "De toute façon, c'est un jeu de gamin!" grommela-t-il en laissant ses pieds tomber sur la banquette entre moi et le brun à ma droite; le malotru allait tacher ma robe mais je ne dis rien.

-"Tenez." dis-je d'une voix calme en présentant les pièces à leur propriétaire.

-"Garde ça. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir une dette envers une gamine." grogna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse à son tour. Étonnée, je laissai mon regard allait droit devant moi et gardai les pièces en main.

Soudain, une ombre déboula devant mes yeux.

BAM

Une valise venait de rebondir contre la paroi et m'écrasai à présent le pied.

-"Salut les danseuses." lança une voix grave avant qu'un autre élève ne vienne s'écraser dans la place à côté de moi; j'eus beau me faire petite, il prenait quasiment le siège en entier. Surtout avec les jambes écartées... Un long silence passa puis deux yeux gris me toisèrent. "C'est quoi ça?" questionna-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi tout en regardant les autres.

-"Do-"

-"Une chieuse." lança l'un des deux; je reconnus la voix de Pucey mais gardai mon sang-froid et observai la valise. Le cuir était avait l'air de bonne facture mais était gratté de toute parts. Il y avait également les vestiges d'une cordelette, sans doute avait elle accompagné une étiquette avec le nom de son propriétaire... un propriétaire peu soigneux. Soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur

-"J't'ai pas sonné Pucelle." répliqua-t-il en mettant ses coudes sur le dossier de la banquette; je m'avançai un peu et me tins droite.

-"C'est Pucey! Pas Pucel-"

-"Ta gueule!" rugit-il en écrasant son pied sur la banquette en face; et sa jambe n'était même pas totalement dépliée... Sa tête était tournée vers nous, puis je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi. "Allez le pygmée, parle." ordonna-t-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête.

-"Dolores Anderson, future élève à Serpentard, enchantée." me présentai-je en lui présentant, à la fois, mon plus aimable sourire et ma main; il me regarda un moment puis renifla.

-"Ahun... et tu t'présentes comme ça à tout le monde?" commenta-t-il en croisant ses bras à son tour. "Bah, laisse tomber pygmée de toute façon-"

Soudain, le train se mit en route et au moment où le mouvement secoua les wagons, quelqu'un tomba. Immédiatement mon regard se posa sur la personne en question; un garçon venait de tomber...

-"Gred!" s'exclama alors un autre. Une touffe rousse se jeta presque sur l'autre qui était en train de se relever.

-"Non, mais visez moi un peu ces boulets!" ricana Higgs en passant une main sur son visage; je ne fis toutefois pas attention à la réaction générale et débattais avec moi-même si je devais faire quelque chose ou...

-"Bah alors crevette, t'as pas les bras pour porter ta valise?" rit Flint qui trouva sa remarque si drôle qu'il s'en tapa la jambe; je sortis de mes pensées et, en quelques secondes, affichai un sourire amusé.

-"Attends, j'vais te donner un coup de main." dit soudainement une voix qui me rappelait quelque chose... Du coin de l'œil, j'observai celui qui venait d'arriver; grand, brun et...

-"Tiens, le sauveur de ces dames. T'as pas l'impression qu'y a erreur sur la marchandise, Dubois?" lança Flint; je tentai de me faire la plus petite possible. Derrière un tel mastodonte ce n'était pas compliqué, cependant... je me sentis comme observée.

-"Je suppose que tu aurais vu la différence de suite, après tout la petite Deauclaire avait détalé de suite, non?" répondit-il avec condescendance; des ricanements émergèrent à côté de moi.

-"Mh, et toi, Doll, t'en dis quoi?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant le plus possible en arrière et la tête légèrement penchée vers moi; je pris une inspiration silencieuse.

-"Un événement isolé est insuffisant pour définir une généralité." dis-je en gardant ma voix la plus calme et monocorde possible. "Votre remarque est donc invalide." annonçai-je en tournant finalement ma tête vers lui; il me fixa intensément. "De plus, vous bloquez le passage de cette pauvre dame..." ajoutai-je en dirigeant un sourire vers la vieille femme qui poussait le chariot de friandise dont père m'avait parfois parlé.

Les trois s'en allèrent en demandant au préalable pardon à la vieille femme puis tout revint à la normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'un voyage coincée au milieu de chartriers mal dégrossis, pouvait être.

Mais je fis avec.

Je fis avec les paroles grossières, les éclats de voix, les rires gras, les miettes qui me tombaient dessus, les coups de coudes...

-"Eh! Je crois qu'on y est bientôt!" annonça Pucey au bout d'un moment.

-"Ok." répondit le garçon sur ma gauche en se levant d'un coup. Je les observai avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me tombe sur la tête et ne vienne recouvrir mon visage. Je l'attrapai et le fis glisser de ma tête et regardai le tissu un moment ; un pull?

Je me relevai immédiatement et sortis avec précipitation du compartiment sans me retourner pour demander pardon; j'avais renversé la valise en dégageant mes pieds.

Je les entendais rire dans mon dos, mais le plus important pour le moment, était de retrouver mon calme. Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à me calmer et mes pensées reprirent leur cours. 'Bien, en attendant, je pourrais aller me changer dans les toilet-' pensai-je avant de me rendre compte que mes affaires étaient hors de portée. 'Par Merlin...' murmurai-je en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre...

Et j'attendis longtemps...

-"Non mais arrête, laisse-"

-"Eh, machin!" appela soudainement la voix de Higgs; je refusai de me retourner. "Machin!" insista-t-il; je ne me retournai pas pour autant. Et s'ils n'étaient pas tous habillés?

C'est alors que je fus levée du sol et posée à l'intérieur du compartiment.

-"Et magne-toi." dit le garçon en descendant ma valise sans effort; les autres étaient déjà sortis.

-"Eh, Marcus, reste pas trop longtemps on va se poser des question!" lança Pucey d'une voix traînarde.

-"La ferme, Pucelle!" lança-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de se coller dos contre la vitre. Rapidement, je me changeai puis, une fois que mes autres affaires furent rangées, j'allai toquer à la porte puis me rassis là où j'avais été auparavant.

En silence, je le regardai passer avec leur robe noir et vertes... mais je n'avais pas à les envier, j'aurai la mienne sous peu.

-"Pas trop tôt." grogna Pucey en allant s'asseoir à côté de Higgs qui avait repris sa place en face de moi.

-"Venant du mec qui a passé vingt minutes à essayer de faire un nœud de cravate." rit Marcus en se laissant retomber à côté de moi; je m'écartai un peu pour lui laisser de la place. "Tu le dit si je pue." grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard; je me remis à ma place silencieusement.

-"EH, on m'écoute au moins?!" s'exclama Pucey.

-"Vieux, arrête de couiner." lança Higgs en se massant les tempes.

 _Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires_

annonça la voix du machiniste.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence relatif; les trois semblaient se bouder. Lorsque le train s'immobilisa, le boucan redoubla; nous nous levâmes tous les trois.

-"Ahhh misère..." se plaignit Pucey en passant la porte.

-"Ça le serait pas si tu bossais un peu tes cours." lança Higgs en le poussant dans la nuée d'élèves.

-"EH! On a les même résultats!" entendis-je le brun s'indigner avant de disparaître dans la foule. Je voulus avancer, mais Marcus me bloquait totalement la porte.

-"T'as pas intérêt à nous avoir menti." dit-il froidement avant de bousculer quelques élèves et tracer son chemin vers la sortie.

Je soupirai silencieusement et sortis à mon tour. Je fus bousculée et on me marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds, mais je parvins dehors à mon tour. Il faisait déjà noir et le vent soufflait un air froid qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

-"Les première année sont tous là?" demanda une voix forte et bourrue au loin. Je regardai sur ma droite et vis tout d'abord une grosse lanterne qui se balançait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol puis, à côté, une grosse tête hirsute.

Je me dirigeai vers le groupe de première année et, lorsque tous furent autour du géant, il nous guida le long d'un chemin escarpé. Beaucoup glissèrent et trébuchèrent sur des branches ou autres; l'un d'eux prétendit même qu'il avait marché sur un Chartier.

-"Et voilà Poudlard." annonça le géant après avoir passé un tournant un peu plus sombre. Des 'Oohhh' émerveillés se firent entendre d'un peu tous les côtés, mais je me contins; Poudlard était une école, un tremplin vers des positions avantageuses.

Le chemin nous mena vers la rive d'un grand lac noir, que le château aux fenêtres illuminées toisait du haut d'une falaise.

-"Seulement quatre par barque." lança-t-il en montrant de petites barques alignées le long de la rive. J'observai ceux qui y étaient; je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec des êtres répréhensibles.  
Mais la foule se répartis rapidement et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire mon choix, il ne restait plus qu'une seule place. Je m'avançai en silence et montai dans la barque pendant que trois garçons étaient en train de discuter.

-"Eh! Vous savez comment ça va se passer?" demanda un garçon noir avec des cheveux extrêmement emmêlés.

-"Ouais... On va devoir battre un troll des montagnes." répondit l'un des deux roux d'une voix sinistre qui, étrangement se ressemblaient beaucoup; des jumeaux sans doute. Le deuxième acquiesça gravement.

-"QUOI?! MAIS MON PÈRE M'A JAMAIS PARLÉ DE ÇA!" s'écria-t-il en se tenant les cheveux; ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. "M-MAIS UN TROLL C'EST ÉNORME ET-" s'époumona-t-il avant de devenir extrêmement silencieux d'un coup; quelle pitié.

-"Du calme. Nous n'aurons à battre personne et encore moins un troll." dis-je doucement en me tournant vers lui. "Tout ce que nous aurons à faire, c'est garder un chapeau parlant quelques secondes sur la tête, le temps qu'il nous dise dans quelle maison nous devrons aller." expliquai-je avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant; il releva un peu la tête, surpris.

-"Elle ment." intervint l'un des jumeaux; je le regardai intensément.

-"Ouais, c'est une _future Serpentard_ ," ajouta l'autre.

-"y'a pas moyen de lui faire confiance." assura le premier en me jetant un regard noir.

-"Je n'ai aucune raison de vous induire en erreur." répondis-je simplement en époussetant ma jupe.

-"On va tous les trois être à Gryffondor, c'est suffisant comme raison, nan?" lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres comme pour avoir leur approbation; ils hochèrent fortement de la tête.

-"Fort bien. Croyez ce que vous voulez croire." soupirai-je en laissant tomber mon sourire.

-"Tout le monde est à bord?" cria le géant qui était à son tour monté dans un bateau. "Très bien, EN AVANT!"  
Toutes les embarcations ce lancèrent alors d'un même élan; et ainsi commença la traversée du lac.

Beaucoup étaient restés silencieux, de peur que quelque chose dans l'eau ne se réveille, mais d'autres, comme mes 'camarades', ne cessaient de chahuter et de se bousculer. Je me refusai d'intervenir, de toute façon, je n'aurais aucunement besoin d'eux dans ma carrière.

Je me plongeai dans mes pensées et, lorsque la barque s'échoua dans une crique souterraine, je sortis et me contentai de suivre la lumière. À travers la montagne et la pelouse humide, je suivis le groupe d'un pas mesuré. Je les suivis jusque devant les marches, jusque devant la grande porte de bois. Le géant toqua trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une femme de grande taille, coiffé d'un chignon soigné et vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

-"Professeur McGonagall," salua le géant. "ils sont tous là." ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers nous.

-"Merci, Hagrid," dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Elle nous guida tous à travers le grand hall d'entré puis nous fit passer dans une petite salle sur la droite. Nous étions beaucoup et il me fut impossible de ne pas être collée à d'autres élèves.

-"Bienvenue à Poudlard." dit le professeur McGonagall. "Le banquet de début d'année débutera bientôt mais, avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous serez répartis dans différentes maison. Cette cérémonie revêt une très grande importance. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, votre maison sera, tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, pour vous, comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, dormirez dans le même dortoir et passerez votre temps dans la même salle commune." annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire. "Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard." à chaque nom prononcé, j'observai la foule, espérant trouver la moindre information sur ceux qui seraient à Serpentard. "Chacune à sa propre noblesse, sa propre histoire et chacune, au cours des siècles a formé des sorciers et sorcières de premier ordre. Durant vos année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison mais, chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles de vie communes, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison. A la fin de cette année, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus grand nombre de points, se verra remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. Et j'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous s'appliquera à faire honneur à sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit." continua-t-elle en balayant les élèves du regard après sa dernière phrase; j'eus envie de me tasser sur moi-même, mais me retins.

-"La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de toute l'école. Je vous conseille donc de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de la cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue." ajouta-t-elle en perçant la foule des yeux.

Immédiatement, la plupart des élèves se mirent à scruter la moindre imperfection; je sortis mon poudrier, replaçai une mèche de cheveux et le rangeai.

-"Je vous prierai de rester silencieux." nous intima-t-elle. "Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera fin prêt, d'ici-là, attendez-moi ici." ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint et nous fit traverser le hall une fois de plus, avant de nous faire passer une autre double porte gigantesque.  
Quatre rangées de tables étaient déjà quasiment remplies par les autres étudiants; j'observai celle que j'occuperai prochainement.  
Une fois devant la table des professeurs, nous dûmes nous arrêter. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne semblaient même pas comprendre ce qui allait se passer... des Sang de bourbe.

Je relevai le menton un peu plus haut et attendis la suite des événements.

Comme l'avait dit père, le Choixpeau fut bientôt amené en même temps qu'un tabouret branlant. Il chanta alors sa nouvelle balade, mais je n'en avait cure; je savais où j'irais.

-"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Bien, je commence; Anderson, Dolores!

Je pris une demie-seconde pour me calmer et marchai vers le Choixpeau d'un pas mesuré. Le dos bien droit, je m'assis sur le tabouret et laissai le chapeau obscurcir ma vue.

Mais il ne hurla pas Serpentard. Je ne perdis toutefois pas mon sang froid, après tout, père aussi avait été un peu flou pour le Choixpeau...

 _Mhh, je vois beaucoup de loyauté et le désir de justice... je vois aussi un grand courage et de l'astuce... mais aussi une grande capacité d'apprentissage... ah... P-_

'À Serpentard! À Serpentard! Je vous en supplie!' suppliai-je immédiatement le chapeau magique. Je me sentais vide, froide, terrifiée. Je devais être à Serpentard. Il fallait que je soit à Serpentard. Il ne pouvait en être autrement; mes ongles se plantèrent dans le bois.

 _Ah? En es-tu bien sûre? Pourtant je vois en toi le talent et le courage de faire ce qui est juste. La volonté de se mettre de côté pour les autres..._

'Je ne veux rien s'avoir. Mettez-moi à Serpentard!' rugis-je intérieurement; la petite voix du chapeau ne répondit pas. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge.

-"SERPENTARD!" annonça enfin la voix. J'inspirai profondément mais silencieusement, ôtai le chapeau de ma tête et affichai un sourire avant de me diriger vers la table des Serpentards; il y eut des applaudissements... mais ils ne voulaient rien dire.  
Je n'avais fait que passer la première étape; ce n'était qu'un premier pas, décisif, certes, mais seulement un pas. Les réjouissances devront attendre le jour où j'aurais tracé le chemin parfait.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à quatre heures tapante et commençai à me préparer. Je me lavai le visage puis allai prendre une douche. Lorsque je revins, je séchai mes cheveux, les coiffai en arrière, me maquillai puis fis mon chignon.

-"T'es sérieuse...?" marmonna une voix endormie derrière moi; je me retournai avec un regard interrogatif. La fille derrière moi était grande, avec de très longs cheveux blonds; ils auraient été beaux, s'ils n'avaient pas été emmêlés et attachés à la va-vite dans une tresse excentrée.

-"J'ai l'habitude." répondis-je avec un sourire; elle grogna.

-"Retourne te coucher, on a cours que dans cinq heures..." lança-t-elle, sa voix certainement étouffée par sa couverture. Je fermai les yeux et repris mes préparatifs. Quatre heures trente, je sortis du dortoir et suivis le couloir étroit et verdâtre jusqu'à arriver dans la salle principale.

Là, je m'assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, juste en dessous de l'une des fenêtres et révisai mes notes. Le silence était reposant et le crépitement des flammes, la seule chose qui rythmait ma lecture.  
Ce fut mon havre de paix jusqu'à ce de sept heures sonne. Là, la salle commune commença à se remplir de monde et de bruits; réviser dans ces conditions était fort déplaisant.

Je rangeai donc mes affaires et sortis dans les couloirs du cachots, vers la Grande Salle. J'y pris un petit déjeuner et partis de suite après vers mes premiers cours. Père et mère m'avaient très souvent parlé des différentes salles, de ce fait, j'avais pu faire une carte simplifiée menant aux différents cours.

Tout d'abord, nous commençâmes par la botanique; le professeur Chourave était une petite femme aussi négligée que talentueuse dans son domaine. L'art avec lequel elle faisait fleurir et s'épanouir toutes ces plantes m'intriguait fortement, mais je n'en fis rien; je ne comptai pas enterrer ma carrière dans le domaine de la botanique.

Le cours suivant fut la métamorphose; les Gryffondors étaient avec nous et cela se senti. Deux d'entre eux, les jumeaux des barques... je ne voulais pas être grossière, mais ils étaient aussi turbulents et stupides que des Korigans.  
Toutefois, le professeur McGonagall fit le bon choix et les sortis de la classe, laissant la salle calme, silencieuse et un endroit d'apprentissage convenable.  
De suite après, elle commença un cours relativement intéressant sur comment transformer une allumette en aiguille. Nous fûmes peu à réussir. Trois en fait, mais bien que le professeur McGonagall montra mon travaille, je ne pus que constaté mon échec; elle était cassante comme du bois et trop émoussée pour percer quoi que ce soit.

Le repas arriva bientôt mais je n'y pris pas part; j'allai dans la salle commune pour écrire mes quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la métamorphose d'aujourd'hui.

 _Mroaoow_

Surprise, je me retournai rapidement; un chat était assis sur le sol à deux mètres de moi et m'observait. Il était de grande taille et flasque avec des taches brunes, noires et grises qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était sale. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange... cette chose n'avait qu'un seul œil. Un seul œil... qui brillait dans le noir...  
Je retournai à mes devoirs, mais m'arrêtai une fois de plus; cette chose m'observait toujours en silence.

Soudain, le passage vers la salle commune commença à s'ouvrir et des pas lourds résonnèrent; le chat tourna immédiatement la tête.

-"Martha." appela soudainement une voix grave; la chatte se leva d'un coup et trottina vers les pieds de son maître. "Viens là, ma belle." dit Marcus en attrapant cette chose, sous les fesses et sous les aisselles, avant de la porter jusqu'au canapé.  
Là, il s'assis doucement et laissai l'animal s'étaler de tout son long sur son torse; il devait au moins faire un mètre de long...

-"Eh, soit patiente.." rit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier pendant que le chat essayait d'agripper sa main; je détournai le regard mais jetai un dernier coup d'œil. Deux yeux gris me regardait avec hostilité. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" demanda-t-il froidement.

-"Je fais mes devoirs." répondis-je poliment.

-"Tu devrais être dans la Grande Salle." rétorqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et rangeai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Soudain, trois autres Serpentards entrèrent.

-"Je vous avais dit qu'il serait là." dit l'un d'eux.

-"Putain Marcus, magne-toi, si on se ramène encore en retard, la vieille McGo va avoir notre peau." lança le blond.

-"Ouais, ouais, allez-y, je vous rejoins." lança-t-il en séparant les morceaux de saucisse qu'il avait ramener.

-"Ok, mais viens pas nous chier des briques quand tu seras en retenue." grogna l'un des deux bruns avant de sortir; les deux autres restèrent.

-"Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi? Cassez-vous." lança-t-il en leur lança un regard noir; les autres fixaient l'animal.

-"Depuis le temps, tu pourrais au moins t'être pris un sac à puces qui fait moins pitié." lança le plus petit des deux.

-"Ouais, perso j'ai juste envie d'abréger ses souffrance quand j'la vois." ajouta l'autre en retroussant son nez, l'air dégoûté.

-"Eh, vous vous souvenez devant le Poudlard Express," commença-t-il en caressant la boule de poile derrière les oreilles. "On a croisé vos vieux..." précisa-t-il.

-"Ouais et alors?" questionna le grand efflanqué; Marcus laissa sa tête aller en arrière.

-"Alors...?" répéta-t-il d'un air absent. "Alors, 's avez du lire dans mes pensées parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé de vos daronnes." lança-t-il en dévoilant de grandes dents jaunâtres.

-"T'AS DIT QUOI, LA!" rugit le grand.

-"Tu cherches la merde, Flint?" menaça le petit en sortant sa baguette magique; je n'osai bouger. Marcus fit descendre l'animal de ses genoux avant de se lever.

-"Pas besoin, elle est déjà devant moi." lança-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

-"Inflocapu-" prononça le brun; je me fis encore plus petite, mais gardai les yeux ouverts. Marcus attrapa rapidement mon encrier et le jeta vers son assaillant.

-"AH! Merde!" entendis-je l'un des bruns vociférer.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'écrasa sur le fauteuil; je sursautai et me recroquevillé à l'autre bout. Deux yeux gris exorbités regardaient dans le vide. Il était presque affalé sur le dossier et l'accoudoir avec un visage furieux. Son nez était couvert de sang, sa tête était rouge et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe; je ne pouvais que le fixer, horrifiée.

-"T'as toujours été un véritable fouteur de merde, Flint." cracha-t-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Sans prévenir, Marcus se releva et fracassa son crâne contre le torse du Serpentard derrière lui avant de se retourner et envoyer un uppercut dans son nez pendant qu'il était plié de douleur.

-"Et toi t'as jamais eu le goût de fermer ta gueule." lâcha Marcus d'une voix extrêmement nasillarde.

-"Inflocaput!" prononça l'autre. Un éclair de lumière blanche se précipita vers Marcus; je fermai les yeux et plaquai mes mains sur ma tête.

 _VLAM_

Lentement, je rouvris les yeux et risquai un regard derrière le dossier.

-"Chiale pas, ça t'as amélioré le profil." grogna Marcus en toisant le grand maigre qui se tenait le visage en gémissant par terre. Silencieusement, je me retournai, pris mes affaires et me précipitai presque vers la sortie.

 _Crac_

Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

-"Bon alors, t'avance?!" demanda une voix agacée derrière moi; j'hésitai un moment, puis me retournai. J'entendais un sifflement venir de son nez lorsqu'il respirait et, le sang ne faisait que rendre le tout encore plus horrible.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

-"V-je peux peut-être aider pour v-ton nez..." proposai-je, ma voix de plus en plus inaudible; mon regard alla vers les deux autres Serpentards. Je déglutis difficilement.

-"T'occupes et va en cours." dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Je ne répondis pas et m'en allai vers mon prochain cours. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être au premier rang dans une situation pareille... et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que- que ce Marcus irait aussi loin.  
Les dents larges et jaunes, le nez cassé et recouvert de sang, son regard glacé et furieux... Il avait beau appartenir à la famille des Flint, il avait beau être un Sang-Pur, il correspondait bien plus aux descriptions des géants dont le professeur Binns nous parlait jusqu'à la nausée.

Ce soir là, je terminai tous mes devoirs et allai dans la Grande Salle vers dix-neuf heures trente pour souper. En se faisant, je tentais d'apprendre les différents noms et dates que le professeur nous avait donné, mais à chaque blanc, je repensais à comment tant de violence aurait pu être évitée. Je me rendis bientôt compte que je ne faisais que triturer la viande que j'avais prise avec ma fourchette.

-"Non, mais attends, qui irais dire un truc pareil? A McGonagall en plus!" s'exclama une fille un peu plus loin sur ma gauche.

-"Flint." répondit sobrement celle qui était en face d'elle.

-"Non mais- vraiment, quoi..." insista l'autre d'un air excédée en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. "Arriver en retard à un cours et couvert de sang en plus...!"

-"J'ai déjà tout essayé." répondit notre préfet en s'asseyant à côté d'elles. "C'est une mule. Y'a rien qui rentre dans sa tête." ajouta-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-"Ouais, 'tout essayé'... c'était pas la fois où t'es parti la queue entre les jambes après lui avoir dit 'Tu devrais réviser plus'?" ricana la blonde.

-"J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi!" lança le préfet, le visage rouge.

-"Il était en deuxième année." rétorqua-t-elle en se levant du banc.

-"Y'a des fois je me demande comment on a fait pour rester en tête de liste ces quatre dernières années..." soupira son binôme.

-"Ouais, mais il a ce qu'il mérite." ricana un Serpentard dont la tête était couverte de bandages; sa voix me disait quelque chose.

-"Mouais, c'est pas huit heures de retenue qui vont lui faire comprendre la ponctualité et le respect..." pointa la préfète avec un geste de main exaspéré.

-"La punition seule, non. Mais c'est plutôt quand elle aura lieu-"

-"Passe-nous les détails, Dawson." coupa une fille blonde.

-"Il va manquer les sélections~" chantonna-t-il avec un sourire immense.

-"Ahhh, ça pourrait le faire redescendre sur terre..." remarqua le préfet.

-"Ou bien nous faire descendre six pieds sous terre..." commenta la préfète, le regard dans le vide.

Ils partirent peu de temps après, mais je restai là à regarder fixement mon assiette; ils avaient... peur d'un quatrième année?

'Intéressant...' pensai-je en me levant; je laissai la Grande Salle et allai dans les dortoirs.

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement, tout comme la retenue et les sélections. Forte de mes recherches et acquis, j'attendis le prochain cours de métamorphose et restai même après que le dernier élève ne soit parti.

-"Ms Anderson?" m'interpella le professeur McGonagall; je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre et me forçai à fixer un point dans le vide. "Ms Anderson." insista-t-elle d'une voix plus forte et sèche; je sursautai en émettant un petit hoquet.

-"Désolée, professeur." dis-je le plus vite possible en baissant la tête. Sans un mot de plus, je me mis à ranger mes affaires et contractai mes mains le plus possible pour donner l'impression de trembler.

-"Vous vous sentez bien?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-"Je, je vais bien... merci." murmurai-je presque en lui offrant un sourire; elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Je baissai le regard et le fit aller de droite à gauche avant de triturer mes doigts. "Je- j'ai entendu... j'ai entendu dire que M-Marcus Flint allait être envoyé en retenue-"

-"Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Ms Anderson." trancha-t-elle en me toisant; je ne perdis pas mon sang froid et me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même. "Mr Flint a eu suffisamment d'avertissements et de chances de se rattraper." pointa-t-elle avec une voix à la fois grave et froide.

-"Non, je... je-" bégayai-je avant de soupirai. "Je voulais juste vous dire que," je pris une autre inspiration. "c'est un peu de ma faute s'il- s'il a été en retard..." murmurai-je de ma plus petite voix.

-"N'étiez-vous pas sensée être en cours?" questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés; je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même.

-"Non, professeur." répondis-je tout d'abord. "Je n'avais pas cours à ce moment là." ajoutai-je en fixant le sol.

-"Et bien dans ce cas, vous auriez dû être à la bibliothèque ou dans votre salle commune" conclut-elle en levant ses sourcils. "Or, d'après les résultats de Mr Flint, je dirais que la bibliothèque n'a pas eu la chance de profiter de sa présence depuis le début de sa scolarité." dit-elle sans ménagement.

-"J'y allai justement... mais je- je me suis perdue et, il m'a aidée à retrouvé mon chemin." expliquai-je en relevant un peu le visage; elle ne sembla pas convaincue.

-"Je suppose alors que c'est après vous avoir aiguillé, que Mr Flint s'est battu avec d'autres élèves avant de daigner se présenter à mon cours?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

-"Je vous demande pardon?" dis-je en un murmure.

-"Mr Flint est arrivé en cours, le visage en sang et nous a annoncé, avec son flegme légendaire, qu'il sortait d'une bagarre avec deux autres élèves." annonça-t-elle en me toisant; elle attendait sans doute ma réaction.

 _Tu es une erreur_

 _Une erreur ne peut offrir la perfection_

 _Une erreur ne peut être un sang-pur_

 _Un sang-pur ne s'encombrera pas d'une erreur_

Les larmes me vinrent enfin et je mis une main devant ma bouche avant de secouer doucement ma tête de droite à gauche.

-"Ms Anderson..." m'interpella le professeur d'une voix un peu plus douce. "Que c'est-il passé?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Des élèves... plus âgés..." répondis-je en essayant d'empêcher les larmes de tomber. "Je leurs avait demandé en premier et... ils m'ont poussé derrière une tapisserie..." racontai-je en prenant soin de laisser quelques larmes rouler.

-"Et Mr Flint est arrivé?" proposa-t-elle en levant un sourcil; je fis non de la tête.

-"Ils étaient déjà partis... mais après qu'il m'aie fait sortir de derrière la tapisserie, une armure lui est tombée dessus..." rectifiai-je en essuyant mes yeux. "Il était en sang... et" continuai-je en reprenant mon souffle. "au bout du couloir, j'ai vu un fantôme se plier de rire avant de disparaître." terminai-je; je pris soin de ne pas relever les yeux de suite.

-"Je vois." dit-elle finalement. "Toutefois, Mr Flint aura ses quatre heures de retenue. Après tout, il n'a pas attendu de faire une bonne action pour être en retard à l'un de mes cours." annonça-t-elle sur un ton un peu moins sévère; je relevai timidement les yeux.

-"Professeur..." appelai-je une fois de plus. "Je me doute que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait une telle entorse au règlement..." commençai-je, ma voix toujours un peu secouée par mes larmes. "Mais, serait-il possible de déplacer sa retenue?" demandai-je en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

-"Et en quel honneur, je vous prie?" demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

-"Il ne serait pas juste de lui faire manquer les qualifications de Quidditch..." expliquai-je en laissant tomber mes yeux. "Pas par ma faute..." murmurai-je en serrant mes mains.

Le silence tomba sur la salle puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall se retourna et marcha vers son bureau avant de s'y asseoir. Elle prit ensuite une plume puis écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

-"Rangez vos affaires Ms Anderson." ordonna-t-elle; je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue et fis ce qu'elle me dit. Lorsque je passai devant son bureau pour partir, elle me tendit un mot. "Quand vous trouverez Mr Flint, remettez-lui cette lettre." dit-elle en rangeant sa plume.

-"Oui, professeur." dis-je mettant le parchemin dans ma poche. "Merci de votre compréhension." ajoutai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.

-"Merci de votre honnêteté, Ms Anderson." dit-elle à son tour.

Au moment où la porte se referma, un sourire voulut grimper sur mes lèvres, mais je conservai mon air impassible et, avant de retourner à la salle commune, je sortis mon poudrier et refis mon maquillage.

Je ne pris pas part au banquet; Flint n'y était jamais bien longtemps, juste le temps de bâfrer deux assiettes pleines avant de filer dans la salle commune. Je passai donc directement de la bibliothèque aux cachots.

Une fois devant le mur, je donnai le mot de passe à voix basse puis entrai dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait plus personne ici, seulement le feu. Mais, en passant devant l'âtre, une odeur forte de sueur me frappa. Je regardai vers la cheminée et vis quelque chose d'étrange; l'animal borgne dépassait de temps à autres de derrière les coussins.  
Je me rapprochai un peu et vis qu'il était couché sur le dos de son maître qui se soulevait du sol à un rythme régulier.

 _Mraaooowah_

bailla-t-elle; il s'arrêta et elle descendit.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pygmée?" demanda-t-il en se redressant; il y avait des auréoles de sueur tout le long du dos et sous les bras; je me forçai à ne pas retrousser mon nez.

-"J'ai une lettre du professeur McGonagall." dis-je en lui présentant le morceau de parchemin. Il se retourna et en silence, m'arracha presque le papier des mains; je constatai que l'avant de son t-shirt était également taché.  
Je fermai les yeux et, sans un mot, tournai les talons; je n'avais pas besoin d'être là pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il me devait à présent quelque chose...

Soudain, une main moite m'agrippa le poignet et jeta sur le côté; je faillis tomber à la renverse.

-"C'est quoi _ça_?" questionna-t-il en secouant la feuille devant moi, son visage déformé planté à quelques centimètres du mien.

-"Une lettre du professeur McGo-"

-"Où t'as eu ça?" me coupa-t-il, son visage encore plus rouge; mes mains voulurent se soulever pour me protéger, mais la peur n'était pas ce qu'il fallait montrer...

-"Elle me l'a donnée à la fin du cours." répondis-je en essayant de garder ma voix calme et posée.

-"Et pourquoi à toi, Mh?" questionna-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus; je me reculai un peu. "J'avais métamorphose aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu me le donner..." expliqua-t-il en avançant une fois de plus son horrible trombine; ce nez tordu et gonflé était immonde.

Soudain, ses yeux sautèrent vers sa gauche, il se redressa puis retourna son attention vers moi; Le passage s'ouvrit.

-"Occupes toi de ton cul." lança-t-il en pointant son indexe vers moi à chaque mot. Il se redressa de suite après et partit vers les dortoirs; quelques chuchotements se firent entendre.  
Je soupirai et dégageai une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

 _Maow_

mon regard alla vers la créature borgne, elle était assise sur le canapé et me regardait intensément; un frisson de dégoût me parcourut.

-"Martha." appela soudainement la voix nasillarde et agacée de Flint; l'animal le rejoignit de suite en trottinant.

Je comptai jusqu'à dix dans ma tête puis allai dans le dortoir des filles pour me préparer à aller me coucher.

Assise devant mon poudrier, je laissai tomber mes cheveux en dehors de mon filet et les brossai. 'Quel rustre...' pensai-je; ma brosse s'accrocha à un nœud. Un sifflement de douleur m'échappa; je sentis des regards êtres dirigés vers moi. Je me réprimandai intérieurement et continuai à brosser, en prenant soin, cette fois-ci, de ne laisser passer aucun son.

Mais les rires et chuchotements avaient déjà commencé.

-"Eh." appela une fille derrière moi; je ne me retournai pas.

-"Arrête..." dit-une autre qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

-"Eh." insista-t-elle en riant à son tour; je leur jetai un coup d'œil. "Alors, combien de pompes cette fois-ci?" demanda-t-elle, assise en tailleur sur son lit; quel manque de tenue.

-"Attends, elle a pas du avoir le temps de compter~" chantonna l'autre en secouant un peu son amie par les épaules; les deux se mirent à rire.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda soudainement une autre fille; la blonde de la dernière fois.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de retourner à mes affaires.

-"Miss parfaite tourne autour du demi-troll~" répondit la brune en prenant une petite voix qu'elle devait penser _mignonne_.

-"Demi-troll...?" répéta-t-elle, sa voix incertaine.

-"L'héritier Flint..." annonça-t-elle d'une voix un peu exaspérée.

-"Sérieusement?" s'étonna celle qui venait d'arriver; ma brosse se pris dans un autre nœud.

-"Ow, ça me fait penser à l'histoire.. euh... le conte où la jolie fille finit avec la bête..." dit-elle d'une voix un peut hésitante.

-"La belle et la bête?" proposa la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu lis ce genre de truc toi?" rit-elle.

-"Moi j'adore ces contes moldus, y'a de tout dedans; du mystère, de l'aventure, de l'horreur..." énonça-t-elle avec de grands gestes de bras; je posai ma brosse.

-"Rien qui ne puisse être trouvé dans les contes sorciers en somme." commentai-je en tressant méthodiquement mes cheveux.

-"Et alors?" dit la brune.

-"Alors, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'un conte moldu est fait pour les moldus." commençai-je en me levant. "Je vous saurais donc grée de ne pas m'inclure dans vos histoires fantasques." Ajoutai-je avec un sourire avant de glisser sous ma couette.


	4. Chapter 4

Le samedi matin, je me levai à quatre heures, me préparai, m'habillai et écrivis une lettre à père et mère; je m'y repris à cinq fois avant d'être satisfaite.

 _Chère mère, cher père,_

 _cette première semaine dans la glorieuse maison Serpentard s'est passée à merveille. Nous menons actuellement la Coupe des Quatre Maisons de cent points et mon compte personnel est de cinquante. Notre promotion compte douze élèves non-issus de famille de sang-pur; certains semblent même passionnés par les histoires et contes moldus._

 _Je me demande profondément s'ils n'ont pas sombré dans l'oisiveté factice de cette dernière décennie. Auraient-ils donc oublié que les moldus, bien que inférieurs, ont une facilité à animer la fureur dans le cœur de créatures à l'intelligence réduite?_

 _Outre cela, je tiens à vous annoncer que seuls six héritiers de familles de sang-pur sont présents, or seulement deux sont de sexe masculin.  
L'héritier Rosier est actuellement dans sa dernière année et est donc inapprochable, ma seule alternative pour le moment, serait de concentrer mes efforts sur l'héritier de la famille Flint.  
Il est grossier et rustre, mais je pense avoir les moyens nécessaires pour l'amadouer.  
Je ne m'avancerai pas plus que nécessaire avant d'avoir reçu votre approbation._

 _Dans l'attente de votre verdict,_

 _je vous prie de croire, mère, père, en l'assurance de ma parfaite considération._

 _Anderson Dolores_

Une fois propre et parfaitement pliée, je glissai le parchemin dans une enveloppe puis montai vers la volière; je la donnai au hibou puis retournai dans la salle commune puisque la bibliothèque était encore fermée.

Je m'entourai donc de mes livres et fis de nouvelles notes comprenant les informations des livres mais surtout celles données lors des cours; surtout pour celui du professeur Rogue.  
Le nombre de choses qu'il nous faisait modifier dans les recettes était ahurissant.

Bien que le travail se soit avéré fastidieux, je parvins à tout terminer en un jour, ce qui me laissa un dimanche complet pour vérifier mes devoirs et les réécrire si besoin.

-"Fait chier!" rugit une voix; je sursautai et dirigeai immédiatement mes yeux vers la source de ce bruit.

-"Calme, Dawson." lança celui à qui Flint avait écrasé le nez une semaine auparavant. "C'est à McGo qu'il faut demander des comptes."

-"Ouiiii, bien sûr, et la vieille est revenue sur sa décision parce que c'était vendredi et qu'elle aime changer d'avis les vendredis?" s'emporta-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements de bras.

-"Eh, qui sait? Peut-être qu'elle s'est dit que l'équipe de Gryffondor aurait plus de chances de gagner avec Flint en capitaine." proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-"Dit pas de connerie." lança-t-il en tournant en rond.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur moi; je fis mine de rien et retournai à mes devoirs.

-"Toi..." dit-il en se rapprochant de moi à grands pas. "C'est toi la gamine de l'autre fois..." vociféra-t-il en arrivant devant moi; je ne prêtai pas attention à lui. "OH!" hurla-t-il en plantant ses deux mains sur la table.

Mon encrier se renversa, tachant tous mes parchemins et, par réflexe, mes doigts s'étaient refermés sur ma plume, qui se brisa sous la contrainte.

-"Puis-je connaître la raison d'une telle action?" demandai-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

-"C'est toi qui est allée voire la vieille McGo." siffla-t-il en se penchant au dessus de la table, les yeux plissés.

-"Aller voir le professeur McGonagall?" répétai-je en sortant ma baguette. "Pour quelle raison aurais-je fais cela?" demandai-je avant de faire disparaître le surplus d'encre sur mes copies.

-"Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a donné le papier de la part de la vieille." répondit le dénommé Dawson en se penchant vers moi. "Et de là à penser que tu aurais pu faire changer la prof d'avis, il n'y a qu'un pas..."

-"Fort bien." soupirai-je en faisant tourner ma baguette du bout de mes doigts. "Je vous poserai juste une dernière question." annonçai-je en faisant remonter un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. "Pensez-vous réellement que je prendrai parti pour une brute?" ris-je en levant mes sourcils; mon cœur battait à tout rompre... ce garçon était une brute.

-"Je sais pas..." commença-t-il en se passant la main sur le menton. "peut-être un chien-chien assez stupide pour t'être redevable...?" chuchota-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles; je me mis à rire.

-"Oh, je ne pensais pas donner l'impression d'une telle intelligence." dis-je en riant jusqu'à ce que le souffle commence à me manquer. "J'en suis flattée." ajoutai-je lorsque je fis mourir mes rires.

-"Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilem-"

-"Allez, Bulstrode file-moi le mot de passe." ordonna la voix nasillarde de Flint derrière moi; elle lui chuchota quelque chose puis partit vers les dortoirs. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" questionna-t-elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur nous.

-"Oh rien, on discut-"

-"Il m'a accusée d'avoir menti au professeur McGonagall et a ruiné mes devoirs." répondis-je en toute honnêteté; la préfète nous regarda tous les deux avec des yeux ronds.

-"C'est une menteuse, faut pas l'écouter." intervint Dawson nonchalamment. "Elle vendrait père et mère pour un peu de pouvoir." ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-"Au moins ce n'est pas le complexe d'œdipe qui influence mes actions." répliquai-je d'une voix innocente. "Franchement, se battre pour une si petite insulte..." ajoutai-je avec un léger rire.

-"Quoi? Comment ça se battre?!" s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu." s'énerva-t-elle alors que la salle commençait à se remplir.

-"Mais il m'a attaqué!" s'indigna-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de bras; je profitai de la foule pour récupérer mes affaires et aller directement dans les dortoirs.

Je dus recommencer mes devoirs, mais le plus ennuyeux pour moi, fut de faire très attention à rester loin de Dawson. Le plus difficile était de rester vigilante après le cours d'astronomie qui se passait le mercredi à minuit.

Le cours avec les Gryffondors venait de se terminer. Nous avions pu étudier la position particulière de la lune cette saison et, pour une fois, les jumeaux Weasley se tinrent à carreau.  
Les devoirs étaient assez simples, faire une dissertation sur l'éloignement de la lune et les conséquences qui en découlaient sur l'exercice de la divination. Bien que mon esprit soit déjà en train de ranger les différentes informations que je pourrais mettre dans mon devoir, je restai en alerte, regardant à droite et a gauche si personne ne venait.

Toutefois, mon esprit était tellement occupé par ces deux choses, que j'en perdis mon chemin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais dépassé depuis longtemps les escaliers qui permettaient de rejoindre rapidement le Hall puis les cachots.  
Profondément ennuyée, je rebroussai chemin. Mon pas se fit de plus en plus rapide et, alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre les escalier, quelque chose m'agrippa et me tira en arrière.

Je perdis pied, lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains pour essayer de me rattraper quelque part, mais tout ce qui m'arrêta fut le sol.  
Ma tête avait heurté le sol et ma vision était à présent floue, tellement floue que je ne vis pas clairement qui se tenait dans la lumière.

-"Bye-bye~" chantonna une petite voix avant que l'espace lumineux ne se réduise. Immédiatement, je me précipitai vers elle mais m'écrasai lourdement sur le bois d'une porte. Je me mis alors à frapper de mes poings, mais ils n'y avait rien de l'autre côté, rien que des rires.

-"Veuillez cesser de frapper ma toile!" s'indigna soudainement une voix qui venait de l'autre côté; j'arrêtai, les mains tremblantes.

-"Le portrait à raison Miss Parfaite: _une telle agitation est tout-à-fait..._ " commença la voix en prenant un ton prétentieux.

-" _Inconvenable._ " ajouta une autre qui ressemblait beaucoup. Les deux s'esclaffèrent de rires.

-"Vous deux, je sais qui vous êtes." lançai-je en espérant qu'ils m'entendent. "Si vous me laissez sortir, je ne dirais mot sur vos agissements." proposai-je en essayant de me calmer.

-" _Je ne dirai mot sur vos agissements._ " imita grossièrement l'un des deux avec une voix suraiguë; l'autre explosa de rire.

-"Hey, les gars." appela une nouvelle voix. "C'est bon, j'ai les explosifs." ajouta-t-il clairement essoufflé. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-"Ouvrez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.." insistai-je en tapant du plat de la main sur le portrait.

-"Eh. je vous ai dit de vous calmer." rappela le portrait.

-"Nom d'une Gargouille! Les mecs, faut la faire sortir de là!" s'exclama le garçon qui venait d'arriver. "Euh, alors le mot de passe de celui-là c'est... Po-"

-"Merci." dis-je immédiatement.

-"Jordan, vieux..." interpella l'un des jumeaux. "C'est une Serpentard." annonça-t-il; un silence pesant tomba.

-"Le mot de passe?" demanda le personnage du tableau, mais pour seule réponse, il n'y eu que des rires de plus en plus lointains et des bruits de pas.

'Fort bien...' murmurai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. 'On va trouver ce mot de passe, ça commence par _po_ ' me dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-"Bien. Polygonum."proposai-je.

-"Non, désolé."

-"Polynectar."

-"Non."

-"Potion."

-"Non."

-"Porlock."

-"Non."

-"Povrebine."

-"Non plus."

-"Postiche."

-"Non."

-"Portus. Portoloin. Porpington. Podmore. Postérité. Portugais à museau long."

-"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non et renoncez." répondit-il en chantonnant presque. "Et arrêtez de taper contre mon tableau." s'énerva-t-il une fois de plus; je comptai jusqu'à dix, essayai de me calmer, mais je commençais à manquer d'idée de mot de passe.

-"Bon, alors Poltergeist. Pollen. Pommier. Porc-" débitai-je, le regard dans le vide, la tête posée contre le support de toile et les doigts qui martelaient nerveusement le bois.

-"BON, ÇA SUFFIT, BONNE NUIT!" rugit le portrait; je fus sans voix.

-"Monsieur?" appelai-je d'une petite voix; il ne répondit plus. Je ne m'énervai pas. Il y avait forcément un moyen. Tout était extrêmement sombre et ma tête me faisait terriblement mal. J'entrepris donc de me soigner mais, tout à coup, je me rendis compte que ma baguette n'était plus là; je me raidis. De suite, je me couchai face au sol et tentai de regarder en dessous du portrait; je vis des affaires renversée et, plus loin, ma baguette.  
Je fixai ma baguette, murmurant la formule d'attraction, mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, je ne pus l'atteindre; le passage entre le portrait et le sol était trop étroit. Je tentai tout de même d'au moins parvenir à la toucher... mais ce fut impossible.

Je m'assis sur mes mollets, les yeux vides, joignis mes mains, les plaquai sur mon visage et comptai jusqu'à dix avant de regarder autour de moi. Tout était vraiment très sombre.

 _Lumos_

prononçai-je en me concentrant sur la pointe de mon doigt, mais rien ne se passa. Je repris une grande inspiration, tins ma main pour l'empêcher de trembler et prononçai une fois de plus la formule.

 _Lumos_

une petite lumière vacillante apparut timidement au bout de mon doigt; je sursautai presque lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était rouge. J'aurais voulu me soigner, mais sans ma baguette et avec si peu de lumière, je me dis que ce serait mieux d'attendre.

Doucement, je me relevai et regardai un peu partout autour de moi. La pièce était vide et petite, environ dix mètres carrés et plutôt encombrée. J'en fis le tour, repérai une petite meurtrière vitrée à trois mètres du sol et cherchai un moyen de grimper. J'essayai tout d'abord de caler mes pieds sur les pierres, mais c'était beaucoup trop glissant. J'essayai alors de sauter le plus haut possible, les bras tendus dans l'espoir de m'accrocher, mais les pierres étaient glissantes; sans doute la condensation.

Mais je ne perdis pas espoir, je lançai un autre Lumos et essayai de rassembler le plus de caisses, de planches et tabouret possibles puis les empilai. La base devait être solide et plus large, je mis donc les planches en premier puis les caisses et enfin, l'unique tabouret que j'avais trouvé.

Je testai un peu le bois puis commençai à grimper sur les différentes caisses. Hésitante, je me levai et essayai de stabiliser le tabouret bancale avant de monter dessus; je dus me tenir au mur en même temps.  
La pile tremblait énormément; je me raidis, recroquevillée, les yeux ronds et pivotant à chaque craquement suspect.

'C'est bon, tout va bien...' murmurai-je en fermant les yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration, décrochai ma main gauche du petit dossier et l'étirai vers le bord de la meurtrière; mon bras n'était pas assez long. Je l'étirai un peu plus, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez... Je tentai d'aller un peu plus loin...  
Tout à coup, la structure trembla; je me recroquevillai une fois de plus sur moi-même, les ongles presque plantés dans le bois. Je me sentais trembler, je sentais mes cheveux quitter mon filet et venir devant mes yeux.

Je pris une autre inspiration, comptai jusqu'à dix puis réessayai. J'étendis mon bras gauche en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire pencher le tout en me redressant... mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.  
J'inspirai profondément, fermai les yeux, les rouvris et lâchai totalement le tabouret.  
Lentement, je me redressai, fis remonter mes mains le long du mur; il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres... Je baissai la tête pour vérifier si j'avais encore une planche ou quelque chose... mais il n'y avait rien en vue. Je relevai la tête et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds; ce n'était toujours pas assez. Je m'avançai encore plus près du mur, forçai encore plus sur mon bras, mes doigts se posèrent sur le rebord

 ** _CRAAC_**

Soudain, le bois sous mes pieds disparut. Ma main gauche se raccrocha à ce qu'elle put et l'autre sauta immédiatement pour s'accrocher le plus haut possible. Mes doigts se cramponnèrent pendant que mes pieds battait dans le vide; je m'interdis de regarder en arrière.  
Je tentai de caler mes pieds dans les creux, mais ils glissaient. Je m'évertuai donc à me hisser à la seule force de mes bras, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher mes pieds de me déstabiliser...

-"No-AHH!" hurlai-je lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent dans le vide; je m'écrasai sur le bois et au sol.

Le sol était froid et dur, le bois rentrait sous mes vêtements et me piquait la peau...

-"Eh! Y'a quelqu'un là d'dans?" demanda soudainement une voix de l'autre côté; mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-"Oui... OUI." murmurai-je juste avant de le crier; fébrilement, je me précipitai vers la le tableau. "Vous pouvez me faire sortir? S'il-vous-plaît." suppliai-je en me plaquant contre le support de toile.

-"Quelle maison?" demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu endormie.

-"Comment?"

-"T'es de quelle maison?" grogna-t-il.

-"Serdaigle." répondis-je de suite; je me préparai à filer à la moindre ouverture.

-"Dommage." répondit la voix alors que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait.

-"NON! Attendez! J-je suis désolée. J-je suis à Gryffondor-" rectifiai-je, mais les pas ne s'arrêtèrent pas. "ATTENDEZ!" criai-je en frappant le tableau; il n'y eu plus un bruit.

Puis soudain, un soupire.

-"Donne ta cravate." grogna la personne de l'autre côté.

-"Mais j-" balbutiai-je en me crispant; il ne me laisserait pas sortir...

-"Envoie et discute pas." lança-t-il; j'hésitai. "Alors? Ça vient?!" s'énerva-t-il en tapant contre le portrait; je sursautai un peu et fis de mon mieux pour défaire ma cravate. Mes mains tremblaient et, lorsque le tissu fut détaché, je le gardai près de moi.

-"Eh! Vous là, on ne vous a pas appris-"

-"La ferme." cracha-t-il alors que je me baissai pour faire passer le morceau de tissus sous le bois du tableau. D'un coup, ma cravate disparut de l'autre côté... et j'attendis, les dents serrés et les mains moites.

-"Potiron." maugréa-t-il.

 _Clac_

La lumière se faufila immédiatement dans l'entrebâillement et m'éblouit quelques instants.

-"Unh, super." grogna une voix qui, me sembla à présent nasillarde; je voulus sourire, mais rien ne se passa... j'étais comme, gelée sur place. "Allez sors de là." soupira-t-il en me tirant hors de la pièce par le bras; il me lâcha juste après et je faillis trébucher sur mes affaires. Tout était sur le sol...

Fébrilement, je rassemblai tout ce que je pus, mais il me manquait quelque chose.

-"EH! VOUS LÀ-BAS!" aboya tout à coup une voix essoufflée

 _Failamalle_

prononça précipitamment Flint avant de m'attraper sous son bras et partir en courant dans l'autre sens.

-"REVENEZ ICI! VAURIENS!" hurla le concierge avant que Flint ne bifurque vers un petit escalier; je faillis hurler lorsqu'il sauta toutes les marches d'un coup. Il se réceptionna rapidement et posa une main au sol avant de continuer sa course de plus belle.  
Avec toutes ces bifurcations et tous ces escaliers, je ne parvenais plus à savoir où nous étions! Inquiète, je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage et fus presque rassurée de voir que son regard était à la fois concentré et sérieux.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta.

-"Bon, va falloir ruser..." l'entendis-je maugréer en regardant un peu partout; je me retournai pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose, mais c'était un cul-de-sac. "Monte sur mes épaules." ordonna-t-il soudainement; je me retournai et vis qu'il était agenouillé. "Dépêche!" chuchota-t-il en me lançant un regard noir; des pas résonnèrent au loin.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'assis sur ses épaules. J'étais crispée et mes yeux passaient fébrilement d'une ombre à l'autre, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte d'à quel point il était agréable d'être plus haut.

-"T'arrives à choper le haut de la porte?" demanda-t-il rapidement; j'essayai, mais rien à faire.

-"Non." répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

-"Mets-toi debout!" ordonna-t-il hâtivement; j'hésitai un peu, mais fis de mon mieux pour garder l'équilibre avant de m'accrocher au bord. "Bon alors, tu montes?!"

-"J'arrive pas à me hisser." lui dis-je précipitamment; il soupira et souleva mes pieds jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le rebord. Juste après, il sauta et grimpa sans effort là où j'étais.

-"Qu'est-ce-" chuchotai-je avant qu'il ne me fasse signe de me taire; la respiration haletante du concierge était de plus en plus sonore. Je regardai en contre bas, lorsque je sentis qu'on me touchai l'épaule; je me retournai et vis que Flint avait soulevé sa robe de sorcier et me faisait signe de passer en dessous. Je fis 'non' de la tête; il insista, les sourcils froncés.

Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil en dessous mais alors que j'allai pour me pencher, sa main s'écrasa contre mon visage et il me plaqua contre le mur; sa tête était si proche que je pouvais parfaitement entendre les sifflements aigus de son nez.

 _Mrrew_

-"Trouve-les ma belle..." l'entendis-je vociférer; Flint arrêta de respirer par le nez et garda sa bouche entre'ouverte. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de respirer, mais sa main devait bien recouvrir les deux tiers de mon visage.

C'était interminable. Je n'entendais presque rien sinon les allée-venues de Rusard et, parfois, des reniflements; nous n'étions même pas correctement cachés et ça faisait bien quarante minutes qu'il tournaient en rond, lui et son animal... Cette chose allait forcément nous sentir...

 _Mreeow_

-"Là-bas?" demanda le concierge; mes mains se resserrèrent l'une sur l'autre. "Allez, viens Miss Teigne, on va les coincer." dit-il avant qu'un grincement ne résonne dans le couloir.

Je voulus alors enlever la main de Flint pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il me tint en place. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent dans un silence étouffant avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber silencieusement du bord.  
J'attendis donc un peu, espérant qu'il propose de m'aider à descendre... mais il ne fis que passer sous la voûte et vers le couloir; mufle. Je regardai en contre bas, mais ne me sentais pas de faire pareil. Je scannai la paroi et allai vers le mur. Là, je descendis en m'aidant des moulures sur le mur.

Une fois pied à terre, j'accélérai un peu ma cadence pour pouvoir rattraper Flint; si un problème arrivait, autant l'avoir à porté de main...

Le retour vers les cachots se passa plus ou moins sans accrocs, malgré les détours que nous dûmes faire à certains moment pour échapper à l'esprit frappeur ou juste aux autres fantômes.

-"Bon, ouvre bien tes esgourdes, pygmée." dit-il en s'arrêtant juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune. "Je m'en bats de savoir pourquoi tu m'as filé un coup de main, je m'en balance aussi de ce que tu penses des Serpentards ou même des gens en général," annonça-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. "Mais si y'a un truc que je veux que tu comprennes bien," commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. "c'est qu'on est tous comme une famille."

-"Oui, le professeur McGonag-"

-"La ferme." grogna-t-il en dévoilant ses grandes dents jaunes; je ne savais pas si c'était l'éclairage qui faisant ça, mais elle me parurent tordus. "Quand je dis qu'on est une _famille_ , ça veut pas dire qu'on est potes ou proches." rectifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'on est tous coincés ensemble dans une école qui nous déteste."

-"Mais pourtant-"

-"Pourtant tu t'es fait enfermée dans un cul-de-sac." coupa-t-il; je baissai les yeux. "Alors fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne; que tu sois d'accord avec l'un d'entre nous ou pas, t'as pas intérêt à nous mettre dans la merde." vociféra-t-il entre ses dents. "Non, parce que si on se serre pas les coudes entre nous, on est baisé." soupira-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

 _Unité_

Le mur s'ouvrit et il se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs; j'y allai à mon tour, passai la porte et m'assis sur mon lit.

Les mots de Flint me paraissaient étranges. Certes le professeur McGonagall avait dit que notre maison était comme une deuxième famille, mais... que pouvais-je lui apporter sinon des points de maison?

Couchée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je me fis une liste de tout ce qui pourrait être utile, de tout ce qui pourrait compenser les faiblesses que les autres avaient et que je n'avais pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chère Dolores,_

 _Ton père et moi-même sommes agréablement surpris par votre avance certaine concernant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Toutefois, nous attendons bien plus de ta part.  
Nous ne pensons cependant pas avoir à te dire quel est le chemin à emprunter dans ce cas présent._

 _Nous ne saurions exprimer le dégoût que, les sentiments positifs que certains d'entre vous ont envers les moldus et leur culture, nous ont fait ressentir._

 _De tels événements pourraient bien se reproduire dans un futur proche. Toutefois, il est rassurant de constater que ce très cher Lucius Malfoy est encore en position de force au Ministère. La présence d'une telle famille est une bénédiction pour notre gouvernement en perdition._

 _Nous tenions d'ailleurs à te faire part de nos doutes concernant l'héritier de la famille Flint. Il ne semble pas particulièrement capable de tenir le moindre emploi au sein du Ministère et encore moins à tenir une bonne réputation.  
J'ai ouï dire que nombreux seraient les descendants qui entreraient à Poudlard dans deux ans. Il serait donc peut-être plus prometteur de patienter pour le moment._

 _Toutefois, nous ne nous opposerons pas à ce que tu te rapproches de la famille Flint. Garde-le à porté de main, fait-en un allié et rends les choses ambiguës si besoin._

 _Dans l'attente de tes nouvelles,_

 _Cordialement_

 _P.S. Je ne saurais dire quand cette lettre arrivera à Poudlard, mais nous tenions à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et, parce que ça coïncidait, ce que Flint m'avait intimé de faire. Je me fis donc une petite liste de tout ce que je pourrais accomplir.

Je commençai par observer mes camarades, apprendre leurs noms, leur visage, leur façon d'être, leurs centres d'intérêt...

Ondine Smalmouse. Une fille blonde de grande taille qui avait des difficultés en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait une légère boiterie à la jambe gauche dont elle se plaignait parfois le soir.

Elisabeth Allen. Une fille avec des cheveux bruns bouclés... celle qui adorait les contes moldus. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était bien trop souvent dans la lune; ce que beaucoup de professeurs lui reprochaient.

Lara Bancroft. Une fille de petite taille avec des cheveux courts, noirs et raides. Celle-ci avait tout particulièrement des soucis avec ses nerfs; il suffisait que le professeur McGonagall soit présente pour qu'elle se mette à trembler et ne puisse articuler la moindre phrase.

Moira Grahm. Une fille aux cheveux roux et frisés qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vraiment de mots vexants à la bouche, bien que avec un langage aussi cru c'eût été attendu, mais il était alors souvent difficile de lui faire garder un secret plus de quelques semaines. Toutefois, je la soupçonnais de faire exprès pour que personne ne vienne lui confier ses misères...

Lin Hanna. Une jeune fille asiatique avec des cheveux épais et bruns qu'elle attachait en une tresse basse. Elle était plutôt douée pour les potions et pour retenir les différents noms des géants lors des cours du professeur Binns, mais ne parvenait généralement pas à lancer des sorts convenables.

Miles Bletchley. Un garçon brun qui n'avait que deux choses dans la tête; le Quidditch et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, il était fréquent que, pour avoir la paix, les autres lui apportent des magazines de Quidditch parfois vieux de plus de sept ans.

Cassius Warrington. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui était aussi studieux que incompétent. Je le voyais souvent dans ses livres mais ses résultats ne s'en trouvaient pas améliorés... Il devait avoir une bien mauvaise mémoire.

Adrian Murray. Encore un élève féru de jeux et de paris d'argent... Toutefois, il n'avait ni le talent, ni la chance de son côté et était un bien mauvais perdant. Enfin, il lui arrivait de gagner de petites mises, au début mais, lorsqu'il s'enhardissait trop et défiait quelqu'un de doué... Il ne lui restait souvent plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.  
S'il n'avait pas été là, avec notre blason sur sa robe, je l'aurais de suite associé aux Gryffondors. Une telle arrogance le vouerait à la stagnation, voire pire, à l'échec.

David Churchyard. Celui-ci était plus changeant qu'un épouvantard dans une cour de justice. Il me paraissait mentalement instable et s'isolait souvent. Deux choses étaient alors venu à l'esprit de beaucoup d'entre nous; soit il faisait partie de ses hybrides, soit il avait un problème mental autre... Cependant, ils oubliaient une chose importante; il n'aurait pu être présent à la cérémonie de répartition.

Charles Hancock. Il était le seul de sa fratrie à être à Serpentard. Tous les autres étaient à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Ceci était certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il restait le plus loin possible d'à peu près tout le monde, bien que je n'ai jamais vu un Serpentard lui dire quoi que ce soit...

Edwig Cairn. Un garçon auburn avec un certain mépris pour le règlement. Il n'était pas rare de le voir traîner près du bureau de Rusard et essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait de caché à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour le concierge, ce dernier n'avait pas encore réussi à apprendre le sortilège Alohomora...

Abraham Lass. Il n'était clairement pas digne d'intérêt. Il n'était pas intellectuellement intelligent, il n'avait pas de hobby en particulier et, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était agacer tout le monde avec des conversations triviales. Il n'avait pas ramener le moindre point de maison et, heureusement, il n'en avait pas fait perdre, mais il était... inutile.  
Bonnement et simplement une perte de temps.

Le jeudi 26 septembre, je me levai tôt, fis ma toilette comme d'habitude puis allai réviser mes cours. Mais, cette fois-ci, j'attendis que la salle commune se remplisse.  
Là, j'allai saluer mes camarades et les suivis jusqu'à la Grande Salle; l'un n'avait pas fait son devoir, l'autre piquait du nez, un troisième avait fait un hors sujet monstre...

-"Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? L-le professeur McGonagall va me transformer en scarabée pour le restant de mes jours-" débita Bancroft, les yeux exorbités en se tirant les cheveux.

-"Eh c'est bon, ça va!" coupa Murray qui était en train de manger son hareng fumé. "Toi au moins t'es pas là à faire un devoir par dessus la jambe." ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard en biais à Lass.

-"La ferme, Adrian... la ferme..." répéta-t-il entre ses dents en grattant frénétiquement sur son morceau de parchemin.

-"Eh, c'est pas moi qui ai passé toute l'après-midi le nez fourré dans des magazines défraîchis." rétorqua Murray en lui donnant un petit coup dans la tête.

-"Tais-toi. Sang-mêlé!" lança Bletchley en le fusillant du regard.

-"La ferme, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire!" s'insurgea-t-il en se levant du banc d'un coup.

-"Nom d'une gargouille Murray, ferme-la..." grogna une masse de cheveux roux à côté de moi; Grahm était encore à moitié endormie.

-"Bon." dit Bletchley en se redressant. "ça devrait le faire..." ajouta-t-il, l'air dépité.

-"Pourrai-je y jeter un coup d'œil?" demandai-je finalement; les trois arrêtèrent de manger et me regardèrent étrangement.

-"Tu crois qu'elle nous a parlé?" chuchota Grahm à une fille juste à côté, mais ça voix était si forte que je l'entendis sans soucis; je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

-"Puis-je?" demandai-je en tendant mon bras par dessus les plats; il sembla hésiter puis me tendis les quelques dizaines de centimètres de parchemin. J'éloignai un peu mon assiette déroulai le parchemin et me mis à lire la totalité avec grande attention. Des fautes d'accord, d'orthographe, les noms n'étaient pas corrects et les dates étaient plus qu'approximatives...

-"C'est bon?" grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-"Il y a des fautes un peu partout et tu t'es trompé dans quelques noms..." commençai-je en ré-enroulant le tout. "et, si je peux me permettre, tu devrais éviter de donner des dates si tu ne les connais pas..." ajoutai-je en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au devoir.

-"Ouais bah ça ira comme ça, j'ai pas le temps de faire autrement..." lança-t-il en me l'arrachant des mains.

Je ne dis rien de plus jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner et attendis qu'il se lève pour aller lui parler.

-"Excuse-moi, mais tu pourrais revoir ton devoir durant la pause de midi." lui dis-je en réajustant mon sac sur mon dos.

-"J't'ai dis que j'avais pas le temps." répéta-t-il, visiblement agacé.

-"Dans ce cas je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil." proposai-je en lui offrant un sourire; ses yeux se plissèrent et il partit en trombe vers les escaliers.  
La matinée passa paisiblement, mais cette histoire de devoir me trottait dans la tête; quel imbécile.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose glisser sous ma main. Sans cesser d'écrire, j'y jetai un coup d'œil à la droite du bureau puis remontai le long de la main qui poussait le parchemin vers moi.  
Je croisai le regard de Grahm qui, de sous son matelas de cheveux oranges, me fis signe de prendre le rouleau. J'eus envie de soulever un sourcil mais me contins. Au lieu de cela, je fis comme si je devais sortir un nouveau morceau de parchemin et lu en diagonale pour voir de quoi il s'agissait; c'était le devoir de Bletchley... Étrange.

Je ne lui dis rien et roulai juste le parchemin avant de le glisser avec les autres inutilisés dans mon sac. Je décidai d'attendre la fin du cours pour lui parler plus amplement; je n'avais aucune envie de voir des points être retirés à Serpentard.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je fis en sorte de ranger mes affaires à la même vitesse que Graham puis, une fois sortie de la salle, je me mis juste à côté d'elle.

-"Je suppose que ce n'était pas Bletchey lui-même qui t'as demandé de me faire passer son devoir..." insinuai-je à voix basse.

-"Rhhh, si tu l'avais eu pendant deux heures en histoire de la magie..." commença-t-elle en grinçant des dents. "On peut pas pioncer tranquille avec une Banshee pareille à côté." s'exclama-t-elle en levant soudainement les bras au ciel; plusieurs élèves s'éloignèrent, de peur de se prendre une main dans la figure.

-"Je vois..." dis-je en hochant poliment de la tête. 'Une pickpocket... Cela serait bien utile.' pensai-je en lui lançant un vague sourire.

-"Bon, allez. C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim!" annonça-t-elle en doublant la cadence. Je ne la suivis pas et, au lieu d'aller manger, je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs. Là, je déballai mon encrier et ma plume, sortis ma baguette magique et, en me concentrant fortement, je fis disparaître certains mots. Une fois chose faite, j'observai le papier, les mots, la forme des lettres, leur angle par rapport à la perpendicularité du parchemin; il était droitier... Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre; j'avais une heure devant moi.

Je soupirai, pris un morceau de parchemin vierge et commençai à m'entraîner à écrire comme lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas parfait. J'avais passé pas moins de quinze minutes à essayer de reproduire son style, mais même en faisant tourner la feuille, il m'était impossible d'attendre certaines courbures...

Soudain, j'entendis le passage s'ouvrir et des pas lourds aller jusque devant le feu avant qu'un fauteuil ne soupire sous le poids de la personne qui venait de s'avachir dessus. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une grosse boule de poils ne trottine vers lui et ne saute avec difficulté sur le coussin.

En silence, je retournai au devoir et essayai avec ma main droite pour voir s'il était possible d'obtenir la bonne courbure. C'était tellement plus compliqué que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Mais au moins, l'angle était plus proche... Je commençai à perdre patience et les sifflements de nez de Flint ne m'aidaient pas; je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

-"Excuse-moi." commençai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui; il ne me prêta aucune attention. Irritée, je me raclai bruyamment la gorge; la vieille bête se tourna en première et le regard de son maître suivit peu après.

-"Quoi." grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

-"J'ai cru constater que ton nez avait été cassé-"

-"Et? Ça t'empêche de dormir?" lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-"Peut-être..." répondis-je en me rappelant de la lettre de mère; le me regarda un instant, le regard inquisiteur puis se laissa aller contre le dossier en velours vert.

-"Pas intéressé." maugréa-t-il en caressant son chat qui, lui, ne m'avait pas quitté du regard.

-"Mais je peux le remettre comme il était." offris-je avec un sourire en laissant mon regard aller vers le sol; j'espérai que le fait de ne pas respirer me ferait rougir quelque peu.

-"Ecoute-moi bien, pygmée." dit-il avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude. "Si j'ai pas laissé la vieille Pomfresh me mettre la main dessus, c'est pas à une gamine que je vais confier mon pif." annonça-t-il. "Alors t'es sympa, tu retournes à tes devoirs et tu me lâche la grappe."

Je n'avais pas saisi l'entièreté de ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais le message en lui-même était clair; j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Toutefois, je repris ma respiration et baissai les yeux vers mon travail; insister plus ne ferait que le braquer... En silence, je continuai donc à m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que mes traits soient à peu de chose près fluides. Je jetai un autre coup d'œil à ma montre; dix minutes.

Je laissai mon parchemin d'essai et remplis les trous avec les bonnes réponses frénétiquement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis une ombre passer à côté de moi mais je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser mon attention vaciller.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je roulai le devoir, remis tous les parchemins dans mon sac et partis rapidement vers les salles de métamorphose. Là-bas, j'attendis que Grahm arrive. Presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à se montrer. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la saluer et, me mis assez proche d'elle.

-"Hey." dit-elle en me tapant dans le dos. J'eus un peu de mal à ne pas aller en avant mais parvins à garder mon sang froid.

-"Hm. Tu v-" commençai-je avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà le parchemin en main.

-"Yup. T'aurais dû voir la gueule de Murray!" aboya-t-elle presque. "Cette cervelle de troll s'est presque étouffé avec une carotte!" expliqua-t-elle.

-"Hey! Arrêtez de rire!" s'énerva Murray à côté de qui se trouvait Bletchley. Alors qu'il était en train de rire, elle glissa furtivement le devoir dans sa sacoche puis revins vers moi.

-"Simplissime." lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-"Puis-je vous demander, Mademoiselle Grahm, ce qui, selon vous, est 'simplissime'?" demanda tout à coup la voix du professeur McGonagall. Un peu plus loin, j'entendis Bancroft se mettre à ronger ses ongles bruyamment.

-"Oh, rien Professeur. Juste le devoir que vous nous avez donné." répondit Grahm d'un air détaché.

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sois plus regardante concernant votre devoir." dit-elle sur un ton presque sarcastique avant d'entrer dans la classe.

Grahm ne sembla pas être ébranlée par l'annonce du Professeur McGonagall et, outre cela, le cours se passa plutôt bien. Toutefois, les cours n'étaient plus exactement ma priorité première étant donné les difficultés que je rencontrais avec Flint...  
Être trop collante ne marcherait pas avec lui... Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose que l'on pourrait avoir en commun... Je cherchai des réponses à mes questions tout un weekend jusqu'à ce que, le soir, en faisant mes devoirs dans la bibliothèque, je vis Warrington avec un livre devant les yeux. La luminosité avait largement baissé, mais en plissant un peu les yeux, je pus lire le titre; _Le Quidditch à travers les âges._

Je mis un point final à ma dissertation et feignis de m'ennuyer. Je soupirai deux ou trois fois pendant deux trois minutes, me redressai sur ma chaise avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-"Que lis-tu?" demandai-je en prenant soin de paraître fatiguée.

-"Quidditch à travers les âges." répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse en tournant une page.

-"C'est intéressant?" demandai-je.

-"Plus que les cours de Binns." soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son front.

-"Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as pas fini ta dissertation?" dis-je en levant les sourcils dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air désespérée.

-"Si je fais ça, je m'endors." rit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Et t'as pas l'air mieux d'ailleurs..." pointa-t-il en laissant sa tête reposer sur sa main; je fis s'échapper un petit rire et me frottai un peu les yeux.

-"J'ai déjà commencé..." commençai-je en posant une main sur mon manuel d'histoire. "Si tu veux, à deux ça ira plus vite." proposai-je en lui offrant un sourire.

-"Ok..." soupira-t-il en s'étirant. D'un coup de baguette, je fis flotter mes affaires à côté de lui avant de prendre une chaise.

-"Pas de magie dans ma bibliothèque!" s'insurgea soudainement Madame Pince.

-"Oui, désolée madame Pince." dis-je immédiatement.

-"Vous avez intérêt." tonna-t-elle en nous fusillant tour à tour du regard. "Si jamais je vous y reprends, le Professeur Rogue en sera informé." ajouta-t-elle avant de brusquement tourner les talons pour retourner à son bureau.

-"C'est à se demander si c'est pas plutôt elle qui a tué Binns..." chuchota Warrington en essayant de ne pas pouffer de rire; j'affichai un petit sourire amusé.

-"On commence?" dis-je en ouvrant le livre qui était devant nous.

-"T'oublieras pas de me pincer si je m'end-"

-"CHUT." siffla Pince; je hochai poliment la tête avant de dérouler ma dissertation. Je vis Warrington écarquiller les yeux avant de lever un sourcil.

-"Ah ouais... juste _commencé_..." murmura-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Nous passâmes au moins une heure à écrire un brouillon avec toutes les notes dont, les dates, les noms et les majeurs événements qui avaient pris place durant la Révolte des Gobelins en 1612. Et il nous fallut une autre heure pour tout mettre en forme. Introduction, plan, tournure des phrases et questions auxquelles il nous fallait répondre... Tout me sembla s'emboîter convenablement.

-"Pfiou. Fini." soupira Warrington en se laissant aller en arrière.

-"CHUT."

-"Je peux?" chuchotai-je le plus bas possible; il hocha mollement de la tête. Je relus les soixante centimètres de parchemin attentivement. La formulation était pauvre, les phrases étaient fades, mais au moins, elles étaient courtes et claires. Une chance pour le professeur Binns, Warrington n'avait aucune prétention pour ce qui était de l'écriture.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me donner un petit coup de coude dans le bras; je roulai le parchemin et le lui tendis avec un fin sourire. Avec un peu de chance, cette session le pousserait à revenir me voir pour des conseils. 'Cela pourrait même permettre à notre maison d'acquérir plus de points de maison...' pensai-je en rangeant mes affaires à mon tour.

Une fois mon sac sur le dos, je me tournai pour partir et me rendis compte qu'il était toujours là; je fus sincèrement surprise, mais décidai de le garder pour moi. Je lui souris rapidement et me mis en route vers la Grande Salle.

-"Nom d'une Goule, j'aurais jamais cru que mon cerveau tiendrait la distance." s'exclama-t-il alors que nous descendions les escaliers. "D'ailleurs, t'étais vraiment obligée de pincer aussi fort?"

-"Oh, je suis désolée..." dis-je immédiatement en regardant son bras.

-"C'est bon, je rigole." rit-il en me poussant par l'épaule; je me raidis, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre mais souris tout de même. "Ah et j'ai pris le bouquin." annonça-t-il en pointant vers son sac. "J'te le passe quand j'ai fini, euh..." commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter; je le regardai un instant avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il cherchait.

-"Dolores Anderson." dis-je rapidement en lui tendant la main; il sembla hésiter un instant.

-"Ah, moi c'est-"

-"Cassius Warrington, je sais." dis-je en serrant sa main. Son visage changea et ses sourcils commencèrent à se lever. "On m'a assez souvent parlé de toi..." expliquai-je en lâchant sa main.

-"Ah ouais?" dit-il avec un sourire gêné. "Bon euh, on y va?" proposa-t-il en passant rapidement la grande porte. Je le suivis et dus réprimer un rictus lorsque je me rendis compte que, en m'asseyant à côté de lui, je n'étais plus qu'à trois places de Flint. Une bonne chose si je comptais en apprendre plus sur ses centres d'intérêt.

-"Ok, les danseuses." entendis-je Flint dire la bouche plaine; je réprimai une grimace de dégoût. "J'ai booké le terrain pour les lundis, jeudis et samedis." annonça-t-il après avoir enfourné une quantité astronomique de ragoût en bouche.

-"Nan, mais t'es sérieux?!" s'exclama Dawson dont les bandages avaient finalement été enlevés malgré la persistance de quelques cloques. "On a des examens nous cette année." ajouta-t-il en se levant; les principaux intéressés acquiescèrent. "Et, contrairement à certains," commença-t-il en souriant. "on n'a pas l'intention de se contenter d'un _Troll_ , sur note copie." lança-t-il en se penchant au dessus des plats; j'entendis quelques rires se propager dans la tablé pendant que les yeux de Flint passaient d'un visage à l'autre frénétiquement.

-"D'accord..." dit-il sur un ton étonnement léger. "Alors, voilà ce que tu vas faire." commença-t-il en reprenant une fourchetée. "Tu va te mettre sur tes pattes, ramener ton cul devant la table des profs-" il prit une autre bouchée."-et là, tu vas dire à ce bon vieux Rogue, que tu préfères te faire un cinq contre un quotidiennement plutôt que de t'améliorer au lancer." ajouta-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche; je dus me retenir de grincer des dents. "Vraiment, je suis certain que ça va passer crème... surtout venant de toi." ajouta-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes.

-"Un cinq contre un?" chuchotai-je à Warrington dans l'espoir qu'il sache de quoi parlait Flint; il haussa les épaules et nous nous tûmes pour mieux écouter.

-"T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Flint. Vraiment pas..." siffla Dawson en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Flint. Ce dernier se leva, dépassant Dawson de quelques centimètres puis sortit sa baguette et une petite boîte en métal.

-"Et toi, t'as intérêt à venir aux entraînements." dit-il en faisant passer des morceaux de viandes du plat vers la petite boîte d'un coup de baguette. " Après tout, c'est sans doute ta seule chance de passer quoi que ce soit dans un trou." ricana-t-il avant de refermer la boîte et partir, les mains dans les poches, certainement vers la Salle Commune.

'Voilà. Le vieil animal!' pensai-je en reposant mes couverts. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt! Cette brute avait littéralement pris les armes lorsque Dawson avait ne serait-ce que insulté l'animal. Donc, en couplant les connaissances que je pourrais acquérir sur le Quidditch grâce à Warrington, l'affection que je pourrais tirer de ce chat et à mon dévouement à la maison Serpentard , j'aurais toutes les cartes en main pour asseoir une domination sentimentale certaine sur lui... Toutefois, je devais garder en tête que, dans deux ans, de nouveaux élèves peut-êtres plus intéressants devaient arriver... Je n'avais pas non plus intérêt à ce que ma combine s'avère être trop efficace. Vu la violence avec laquelle il avait défendu cet animal, je n'avais pas intérêt à mettre un potentiel premier choix en danger...

 _Chère mère, cher père,_

 _les semaines suivantes pourraient bien être décisives quant à mon ascension sociale parmi la Maison Serpentard. Un élève de ma promotion, Cassius Warrington serait le tremplin idéal pour approcher et amadouer, avec plus d'aisance, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que d'autres élèves masculins._

 _Quant à l'héritier Flint, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je redoute son approche. Il est rustre, mal élevé, agressif et semble académiquement inepte. Toutefois, je ne désespère pas et continue à rassembler des informations sur lui et ses faiblesses._

 _Ces dernières seraient, le Quidditch et un animal galeux particulièrement étrange et pour lequel il a battu deux élèves de quatrième année._

 _Cet aspect de sa personnalité d'ailleurs, me fait redouter le pire quant aux héritiers de sang-pur dont il sera de cinq ans, l'aîné. Si, par malheur, il venait à trop s'attacher à ma personne d'ici là, il pourrait devenir un danger pour mes autres potentielles relations._

 _Je reste optimiste, mais tenais tout de même à vous faire part de mes craintes quand à cette brute._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

 _je vous prie de croire, père, mère, en l'assurance de ma parfait dévotion._

 _Anderson Dolores_

Je reposai ma plume et après l'avoir pliée, laissai mon regard aller vers les eaux noires du Lac. Il me restait encore bien des choses à faire pour arriver à mes fins. Mon regard alla vers le lit où Bancroft dormait d'un sommeil particulièrement agité; je l'observai un moment.

Je soupirai et, au lieu de lancer Nox, laissai ma baguette allumée avant de chercher _Milles sorts et astuces pour Medicomage novice_. J'avais déjà appris bon nombre de sorts et de recettes dans ce livre, mais il n'y avait rien concernant le stress ou du moins, rien de vraiment puissant.

Seulement une note référant à des plants d'aubépine.

Je fermai le livre silencieusement puis tournai mon regard vers ma baguette. La lumière blanche parcourrait toutes les nervures et faisait briller les anneaux de laiton d'un jaune blafard. Je mis le grimoire sur la table de chevet à ma gauche puis pris ma baguette avant de l'éteindre en un mouvement de poignet. Le Professeur Rogue ainsi que quelques autres livres pourraient certainement m'éclairer.


	6. Appel aux lecteurs

Yo, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai plus rien uploadé, mais maintenant que j'ai passé mes concours et reçu mes résultats, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Manque de bol, ce n'est pas le cas de ma beta-lectrice qui s'est trouvé un boulot assez contraignant et donc, c'est pour ça que je fais appel à vous.

Je cherche un beta-lecteur ou lectrice qui a du temps à perdre avec mes histoires à dormir debout et serait capable de me rappeler à l'ordre si j'ai des idées de merde. Ca et aussi donner son avis avec plus d'arguments que, 'c'est mauvais' ou 'c'est bien'.

Merci par avance et bonne journée/soirée.

(ah et désolée d'avoir plutôt continué sur le bâton d'asclépios mais j'ai vraiment un soucis avec l'un des persos de la Harpie... )


	7. Chapter 6

Le lundi après-midi, j'allai directement voir le professeur Rogue mais, malheureusement, le cours qu'il donnait n'était pas terminé. Et, à en juger par les indications qu'il donnait, ils en étaient bien loin. Ils venaient à peine d'allumer le feu sous leur chaudron.

Je comptai jusqu'à dix dans ma tête et me mis en chemin vers l'infirmerie. Je détestai avoir à me rabattre sur les seconds choix, mais si, à part le professeur Rogue, il y avait au moins une personne qui avait la moindre connaissance dans la conception de philtres et potions médicinales, ce devait être madame Pomfresh.

Je montai vers le premier étage en prenant bien soin à ne pas retomber sur les Gryffondors. Je n'avais pas encore appris tous les mots de passe, enfin je supposais que mon plus gros problème venait du fait que je ne connaissais pas encore tous les passages secrets; je resserrai mes doigts sur ma baguette.

Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je m'arrêtai et, de ma main gauche, toquai; de ce que mère m'avait dit, madame Pomfresh était l'autorité suprême une fois passé le seuil de cette porte.  
J'attendis que quelqu'un me prie d'entrer mais, au lieu de cela, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds mêlés de gris, retenus par un chignon, lui-même couvert par le couvre-chef distinctif des infirmières. Immédiatement, je me rendis compte que ses yeux scrutaient la moindre faiblesse.

-"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-elle lorsque qu'elle ne trouva aucun symptôme évidant.

-"J'aurais juste quelques questions à vous poser..." dis-je en lui offrant un sourire, elle se contenta de me laisser passer avant de fermer la porte.

-"Vous m'excuserez du désordre." dit-elle en passant devant plus d'une dizaine de lits parfaitement faits, de tables impeccables et de paravents repliés. "J'avais dans l'optique de refaire mes stocks." ajouta-t-elle en allumant un feu bleu en dessous de son chaudron.

J'observai les flammes prendre une couleur orangée puis, regardai attentivement tous les ingrédients qu'elle mettait sur la table.

-"Alors, quelle est donc cette question que vous vouliez me poser?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-"Et bien, on m'a offert ce livre en début d'année" commençai-je en sortant le livre de mon sac. "et je n'ai rien trouvé contre le stress." expliquai-je en relevant les yeux, de mon livre, vers elle; elle soupira et reposa le bocal rempli de dictame. La perspective d'assister à la préparation de l'essence de dictame me fit presque perdre de vu mon objectif.  
Elle partit vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et chercha pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec un flacon à moitié vide.

-"Une cuillère seulement." m'indiqua-t-elle en en faisant apparaître une dans sa main. Sortie de mes pensées, je ne répondis pas de suite.

-"Je vous remercie, mais ce n'est pas pour moi." expliquai-je alors qu'elle avait déjà ouvert le flacon; elle s'arrêta et me regarda étrangement. "J'ai une amie qui a de graves problèmes avec ses nerfs et, sachant que nous venons à peine d'arriver à Poudlard, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas la distance jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité." ajoutai-je en prenant bien soin de serrer mon livre contre moi, les yeux baissés.

-"Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous donner cette bouteille." trancha madame Pomfresh.

-"Oui, bien sûr, je ne me permettrai pas de demander une telle chose." rectifiai-je immédiatement en prenant un air gêné. "En réalité, madame, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je souhaitais vous demander." expliquai-je en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page. "Je me demandais simplement si vous saviez quelles genres de préparations pourraient nécessiter des plants d'aubépine?"

Elle sembla étonnée mais, en quelques secondes, je crus constater que son regard reflétait de plus en plus la curiosité.

-"Et bien, c'est une plante qui peut faire office de calmant puissant, mais je dois bien vous avouer qu'elle est très peu utilisée dans la confection de potions de soin de nos jours..." raconta-t-elle; je la regardai broyer les feuilles de dictame séchées.

-"Mais, si elle permet l'obtention de calmants puissants, pourquoi ne l'utilise-t-on plus? Aurait-elle été remplacée par un ingrédient plus efficace?" proposai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-"Oh, je ne voudrais pas dire de bêtises, mais je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une sombre histoire de brevets et de plaintes..." raconta-t-elle en versant, en plus des feuilles, quelques épines rouges orangées qu'elle cassa préalablement en quatre.

-"Des plaintes?" questionnai-je en laissant transparaître un peu plus mon intérêt pour la chose.

-"Oui." répondit-elle avant que, d''un coup de baguette, elle fasse arriver un gros bocal rempli de petites boules noirs à elle. "Il y a eu une mode. Tout le monde mettait de l'aubépine partout; dans les baumes, les potions, les produits ménagers, les vêtements... Je me souviens encore des dragées à l'aubépine..." elle sembla frisonner. "Elles avaient un goût effroyable."

-"Pourtant, vous avez précisé que certains l'utilisent encore dans des préparations..." pointai-je.

-"C'est exact, mais, pour la plupart, sans diplôme. Et, pour être franche," dit-elle en baissant un peu la voix." il nous est interdit de l'utiliser dans nos préparations."

-"À cause de cette histoire de brevet?" elle soupira en secouant la tête lentement.

-"Pas seulement. Cette interdiction était essentiellement pour faire cesser les cas d'allergies et effets secondaires bien plus graves que l'utilisation de l'aubépine avait déclenchés." raconta madame Pomfresh en remuant l'essence de dictame; dix tours, pas un de plus.

-"Ce pourrait-il que ces effets secondaires ne viennent pas de véritables plants d'aubépine? Je veux dire, si la demande ne faisait que augmenter et si la forme la plus vendue était en poudre ou déjà préparée, alors il ne serait pas impossible qu'il y aie eu des faux..." proposai-je au bout de quelques secondes; elle me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Je dus me retenir de froncer les sourcils; ce n'était pas bon pour le visage.

-"Bien." dit-elle au bout d'un moment; l'essence n'avait pas encore atteint sa couleur verte mais de ce que j'avais appris, il ne restait plus qu'à la laisser cuir à petit feu pendant une heure. "Y avait-il autre chose que vous vouliez savoir?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses mains jointes devant elle; l'occasion était trop belle pour la manquer.

-"Et bien, je me demandai si, éventuellement, vous pouviez m'enseigner l'art de la médecine magique?" tentai-je, d'une petite voix en appliquant sur mon visage un air que je voulais suppliant; elle me fixa de son regard inquisiteur. Elle semblait me jauger.  
Mes paumes commençaient à transpirer et je sentais mon cœur accélérer; je décidai d'en montrer une partie et crispai mes mains pour donner l'impression que je tremblais de stress.

-"Voila une requête que je n'ai pas eu depuis bien des années." dit-elle finalement d'une voix légère. "Je crois même que la dernière remonte à une bonne dizaine d'années." murmura-t-elle. "Toutefois, je ne pense pas que vous aillez beaucoup de temps à passer ici entre les cours..." soupira madame Pomfresh d'un air désolée.

-"Je ne suis qu'en première année, madame." annonçai-je simplement. "Je n'ai pas encore énormément de devoirs et je n'ai pas pour habitude de procrastiner. Il me sera donc certainement assez facile de trouver du temps pour parfaire mon apprentissage." argumentai-je en souriant.

-"Très bien." dit-elle en partant vers l'armoire de laquelle elle avait précédemment sorti ses différents ingrédients. "Cependant, je vais devoir m'assurer que votre professeur principal soit d'accord. J'ai beau avoir l'autorité dans cette infirmerie, vous n'en restez pas moins une élève de Serpentard." expliqua-t-elle en écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait fait venir à elle. "Vous donnerez ceci au professeur Rogue. Et gare à vous si vous revenez me voir et que j'apprends qu'il n'en a pas eu vent." menaça-t-elle.

-"Oui, bi-"

Toc, toc

-"Entrez." dit l'infirmière d'une voix forte et distincte. De suite après, on vit un garçon roux assez petit et râblé en ramené deux autres qui se ressemblaient étrangement; les jumeaux.

-"Madame Pomfresh." salua le garçon en traînant les deux autres par les bras; ceux qui n'étaient pas tordus bizarrement. "Attendez un peu que maman apprenne ça..." l'entendis-je grogner.

-"Mais enfin, que s'est-il encore passé...?" soupira madame Pomfresh en attrapant les deux Gryffondors en pleurs à son tour avant de les amener vers un lit.

-"Je les ai trouvé dans la réserve de Madame Bibine." expliqua le garçon plus âgé qui arborait un insigne de préfet; ils étaient de la même maison. "Ils ont du ouvrir la malle contenant les Cognards..." expliqua-t-il pendant que madame Pomfresh relevai la manche de l'un d'eux; l'os n'était pas apparent, mais il y avait un gros hématome, bien gonflé, au niveau du coude.

-"Y a-t-il eu d'autres blessés?" demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de son tablier; elle lança ce qui me sembla être un Episkey.

CRAC

-"AHR!" cria le roux après que son bras, toujours aussi violacé que gonflé, eu retrouver un angle plus normal. "Ça fait mal!" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Et bien, Monsieur Weasley, si la douleur n'est pas ce que vous cherchez, il serait plus sain de ne pas jouer avec des Cognards." gronda-t-elle en faisant, cette fois-ci, usage du sortilège Vulnera Sanentur. De la pointe de sa baguette, elle fit se retirer le sang de l'hémorragie dans les veines avant qu'elles ne se referment. En quelques secondes seulement, l'hématome avait disparu.

-"Eh, t'as entendu ça Gred?" demanda l'un des jumeaux.

-"Yup." répondit le dénommé Gred avec un sourire en coin pendant que madame Pomfresh s'occupait de son bras. "Ouais, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois- AHHHH!" cria-t-il lorsque son bras se remit en place.

-"Vous n'avez pas intérêt." menaça-t-elle en faisant une fois de plus usage de Vulnera Sanentur. "Monsieur Weasley,"

-"OUI!" répondirent-ils tous en même temps; le plus âgé des frères leur lança un regard exaspéré.

-"Tâchez de les garder à l'œil." ordonna-t-elle en attirant la lettre avant de me la tendre. "Sortez tous les quatre." ajouta-t-elle de suite après que je l'aie prise. "Ah et vous direz à votre amie de venir me voir si son stress devient trop encombrant."

-"Oui, madame." répondit le préfet.

-"Bien, madame." dis-je à mon tour en tournant les talons.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle?!" s'exclama soudainement l'un des jumeaux; je tournai la tête vers lui. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Le souvenir de cette nuit-là était encore vif et humiliant.

-"Je viens de demander à madame Pomfresh de m'apprendre la magie médicale." répondis-je en enfouissant mes émotions; les trois me regardèrent comme si un troll venait de leur réciter des vers.

-"Quoi? Toi? T'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi!" se moqua le dénommé Gred; son frère en fit de même.

-"Si vous me laissez partir, je ne dirais mot sur vos agissement HAHAHA!" dirent-ils en chœur avant d'exploser de rire une fois de plus; je ne dis rien et, au lieu de leur parler, je me tournai vers leur frère.

-"J'espère pour vous que vous faites honneur à votre famille." dis-je en levant la tête bien haut. "Un tiers de fierté pour deux de honte..." soupira-je en feignant d'être désolée. "Ce doit être laborieux de conserver un semblant d'équilibre." ajoutai-je avec un rapide sourire; il ne fit que soupirer.

-"Eh! Nous au moins on s'est jamais retrouvé-"

-"Fred, George... C'est bon maintenant. On y va." dit leur frère en les poussant vers le couloir.

-"TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE!" lança l'un d'eux en se retournant. "SERPEN-TARE!" cracha-t-il avant que le préfet ne l'attrape et le traîne derrière lui; je laissai l'insulte couler et les narguai en les saluant avec un sourire. Eux non-plus ne payaient rien pour attendre et, à en juger par leur arrogance, il ne serait pas difficile de les faire plonger si besoin...

Toutefois, je devais veiller à ne pas me surestimer car, entre les imprévisibles Weasley et cette brute de Dawson, je ne pouvais me permettre la moindre inattention; l'arrogance n'était compréhensible qu'une fois la perfection atteinte. Mais pour une telle chose, il me faudrait trouver un moyen de m'élever au-dessus d'eux.

Dawson était visiblement en quatrième année et, malgré sa défaite contre Flint, il représentait un danger majeur de par ses connaissances. De plus, il y avait la possibilité qu'il soit capable de lancer des sortilèges informulés et dans un cas pareil, la fuite serait ma meilleure échappatoire. Mais, s'il me coinçait? Je pourrais lui mentir... lui dire que j'ai aidé Flint à devenir capitaine uniquement pour le faire tomber plus tard et de façon spectaculaire...? J'arrêtai d'écrire et me rendis compte que mes lignes s'étaient courbées; je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.  
Non. J'avais besoin de lui pour plus tard et il était déjà suffisamment méfiant pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter. Il fallait que je me défende jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de faire de quelqu'un un compagnon fiable. Mais d'ici là, je n'avais pas trop le choix; il me fallait appliquer des mesures appropriées.

Il n'avait rien tenté contre moi pour le moment, mais à en juger par la façon dont il avait voulu faire payer ses actes à Flint, il était plutôt du genre à attaquer par derrière. 'Quoi que...' me dis-je en ramenant ma main sur mon menton. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une première année. Il ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de me tendre un piège ou une embuscade... Mais j'avais déjà joué mes cartes devant lui une fois et s'il n'était pas stupide, il ferait en sorte de m'isoler ou de trouver un moyen d'exploiter une faiblesse.

Je soupirai et fermai le grimoire que j'avais en main. Il me faudrait bien plus que des contre-sorts mais au moins je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter d'une alliance entre Dawson et les Weasley... Il me fallait gagner du temps ou les prendre par surprise... Je pris une minute pour peser le pour et le contre; c'était un peu risqué. Être découverte serait lourd de conséquences, mais si je m'y prenais bien, je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

En silence, j'allai vers le bureau de Madame Pince qui était en train de jeter des regards menaçants vers un groupe d'élèves qui chuchotaient vraisemblablement trop fort.

-"Excusez-moi, Madame Pince?" l'interpellai-je; ses yeux se plantèrent sur moi.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-"Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer où se trouvent les manuels de métamorphose de quatrième année." répondis-je en essayant de rester aimable.

-"La troisième à votre gauche avec les manuels de troisième année." répondit-elle en pointant un doigt osseux vers les rayons. "Et si vous l'abîmez, je le saurai."

-"Je n'en doute pas, madame. Toutefois, je peux vous promettre que ceci n'arrivera pas." l'assurai-je en m'inclinant légèrement avant de partir. Je n'eus pas à compter pour trouver l'étagère et mis la main sur l'un des livres sans grande difficulté. Cette femme était détestable au possible, mais quitte à se faire bien voir par le personnel scolaire, autant le faire bien.

Cette confiance serait des plus utiles et me laisserait bien plus de marge de manœuvre.

Je pris le livre et l'emmenai vers la table où je l'ouvris. Je me fiais à l'indexe et notai les pages qui m'intéressaient. Tout d'abord, je pris des notes sur le sortilège Incarcerem ainsi que sur Serpensortia. Je continuai à observer la liste de sorts de l'indexe, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. En silence, je remis le manuel à sa place et partis chercher tous ceux des différentes années que j'avais pu trouver. Chacun d'entre eux devait au moins peser un kilo, mais je me retins d'utiliser la lévitation pour tous les emmener.

Je passai ma soirée à écrire tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur les différents sorts qui m'intéressaient; Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Aguamenti, Glacius, Oppugno, Reducto, Silencio, Stupéfix, Accio, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus et Protego.  
La plupart de ces sortilèges étaient du niveau des cinquième année et tous les maîtriser prendrait beaucoup de temps... Je me donnai un mois pour tous savoir les utiliser. Et d'ici là, je devrais trouver un moyen d'éviter le contact.

Le lendemain même, je commençai mon entraînement mais, tout d'abord, j'allai voir le professeur Rogue à la fin du cours; il me fallait sa permission après tout.

-"Excusez-moi, Professeur?" l'interpellai-je en me postant devant son bureau; il me lança un regard agacé.

-"Qui a-t-il, Mlle Anderson? Peut-être voulez-vous savoir pourquoi vous avez obtenu un Acceptable à votre devoir au lieu d'un Optimal comme pour vos autres matières?" se moqua-t-il de sa voix traînante; je ne lui montrai qu'un sourire.

-"Je ne pense pas être en droit de remettre votre jugement en question. D'ailleurs, je suppose que la note 'Optimale' ne me sera décernée que lorsque j'aurais atteint votre niveau de perfection en tant que Potionniste. Ce qui, toutefois, me semble être un long chemin à parcourir." répondis-je en gardant mes émotions pour moi. 'Il avait de la chance que j'ai besoin de son approbation...'

-"Bien. Il est rare de voir autant de lucidité chez une seule personne. Alors, si ce n'est pour vous plaindre à chaudes larmes, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là?" insista-t-il en prenant un air important. Cependant, il me regardait pleinement à présent et semblait bien plus prompt à accéder à ma demande.

-"Madame Pomfresh m'a demandée de vous remettre cette lettre." dis-je en la sortant de ma poche intérieure. Rapidement, il la prit, l'ouvrit et ses yeux passèrent en diagonale sur le papier avant de s'arrêter et me fixer.

-"Aider à l'infirmerie..." dit-il comme si cette phrase était aussi idiote que de dire qu'un Veracrasse avait des dents. "Vous vous rendez compte que bon nombre de punitions consistent à aider à l'infirmerie?" questionna-t-il comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas totalement idiote.

-"J'en ai conscience, mais je me suis dit que cela pourrait, à long terme, être bénéfique pour notre maison. L'enseignement de Madame Pomfresh pourrait par exemple me permettre de l'aider à soigner les différents maux qui pourraient empêcher les élèves de réviser pour leurs examens ou même de les handicaper pendant un match de Quidditch. Tout cela, en évitant d'engorger l'infirmerie, déjouer d'éventuels sabotages et permettre d'atteindre de meilleurs résultats." expliquai-je sur un ton mesuré.

-"D'éventuels sabotages?" répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-"Des sorts lancés par d'autres élèves ou même des tentatives désespérées de faire l'école buissonnière." répondis-je sans pression.

-"Et que ferez-vous le jour où l'un d'entre eux aura eu la brillante idée d'utiliser un objet maudit contre lequel quelque onguent que ce soit n'aura aucun effet?" demanda-t-il en appuyant fortement sur les différents mots clef.

-"N'en déplaise à beaucoup d'entre nous, je dirais qu'une étude poussée de la Magie Noire serait la seule réponse valable." dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je marchais sur des œufs, mais j'avais entendu bon nombre d'élèves parler de l'envie dévorante qu'avait Rogue de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal; lui montrer mon potentiel intérêt pour cette discipline serait sans doute un tremplin dont j'aurais besoin.

Il ne répondit pas de suite et me dévisagea en haussant les sourcils; je me retins de déglutir et m'efforçai de garder un air neutre.

-"Bien entendu, je ne me permettrai pas de pratiquer une telle magie sans vous en avertir." une once de présomption grimpa sur son visage. "Il serait présomptueux et définitivement stupide de ma part de ne pas mettre au courant notre directeur de Maison et, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal." ajoutai-je en lui offrant un léger sourire.

Son visage perdit immédiatement son air surpris et devint sceptique; en avais-je trop fais? À présent silencieuse, je le regardai me contourner et aller à son bureau avec la lettre que je lui avait donné. Il était dos à moi et, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais qu'entendre le grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin; je me relaxai un peu mais restai sur mes gardes.

-"Il est évident que, bien qu'encore ignorante en d'innombrables points, vous semblez en bonne voie pour devenir une sorcière acceptable." dit-il finalement en me tendant la lettre; je la pris délicatement et me reculai quelque peu.

-"J'y travaille professeur, toutefois, je ne pense pas avoir le cœur de m'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint des résultats optimaux." répondis-je en rangeant la lettre dans ma poche. "Au revoir, professeur." ajoutai-je en refermant la lourde porte en bois derrière moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il était presque midi. Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers le premier étage mais, lorsque j'allai pour monter l'escalier, j'entendis des voix; elles venaient de l'un des cachots à ma droite et elles me paraissaient... familières.

Silencieusement, je m'approchai de la porte et tendis l'oreille.

-"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" entendis-je l'un demander pendant que l'autre semblait ricaner.

-"Un peu que ça va marcher! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ça va être de la bombe!" lança-t-il avant de rire; je me collai un peu plus à la porte car j'avais un peu plus de mal à les entendre. Ils étaient deux. Deux garçons et... ces voix...

'Weasley...' pensai-je, les dents serrées.

-"Eh, t'as entendu ça?" entendis-je l'un d'eux dire soudainement. Sans perdre un instant, je retournai vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Si ces deux-là préparaient quelque chose-

Tout à coup, j'entendis une petite détonation derrière moi et me jetai sur le côté à temps pour voir un éclair blanchâtre passer.

-"Tu l'as loupée!" lança l'un des jumeaux. Les deux courraient dans ma direction. Un peu rassurée par le fait que le professeur soit tout près, je me concentrai et lançai un Fumos entre eux et moi.  
En quelques secondes, un épais nuage de fumée emplit le couloir, mais pas moyen de savoir où ils étaient. Mon regard alla directement vers les flambeaux; rapidement, je tentai un Nox sur les quelques uns qui étaient proches.

Il n'y avait à présent plus que le noir, la fumée et leurs chuchotements. Doucement, je me mis à marcher un peu plus vers le bureau. Ces deux là n'avaient qu'à écouter en classe pour apprendre le contre-sort-

Flipendo

Soudain, quelque chose me heurta de plein fouet et m'envoya au sol. Une douleur aiguë se propagea sur toute ma poitrine et ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans l'espoir de ré-aspirer l'air qui venait de s'en échapper; mais rien ne semblait remplir mes poumons.

-"Jackpot." entendis-je l'un d'eux ricaner. "Eh, Gred?" interpella-t-il; je le dévisageai à travers les mèches folles qui avaient échappé de mon chignon.

-"Yup?" répondit le dénommé 'Gred' avec un sourire suffisant.

-"On fait quoi avec Miss Parfaite?" demanda le deuxième frère en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts? "Tu crois que si on la laisse elle ne dira mot sur nos agissements?" mima-t-il grossièrement avant d'exploser de rire; l'autre fit de même.

-"Quel dommage." dit soudainement une voix traînante derrière eux. La fumé avait laissé place à la silhouette noire et au visage de cire du professeur Rogue. "Je serait pourtant fort intéressé par vos agissements." ajouta-t-il en fixant tour à tour les deux Gryffondors. "Veuillez vous lever, Mlle Anderson." ordonna-t-il sans même détourner son attention des trouble-fêtes; j'obéis sans un mot. "Bien. À présent, Messieurs Weasley, vous allez me dire pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous amener moi-même dans le bureau du directeur pour vous faire renvoyer."

-"C'est pas notre faute!" s'indigna immédiatement le dénommé Gred!

-"C'est vrai ça!" appuya l'autre. "On venait juste faire nos heures de colle quand elle nous a attaqué!" accusa-t-il en pointant son indexe vers moi; je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

-"Vos heures de colle dans les cachots ont eu lieu la semaine dernière." coupa le professeur en appuyant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

-"On en a eu d'autres, voilà tout." rétorqua Gred en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

-"Mademoiselle Anderson, votre version je vous prie." demanda le professeur en toisant les Gryffondors de toute sa hauteur.

-"Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers lorsque je les ai entendu parler d'une bombe-"

-"Menteuse." chantonnèrent-ils en levant les yeux au ciel; le professeur plissa les yeux.

-"Si le mensonge vous déplais tant, je vais de ce pas vous donner une raison d'être dans les cachots en dehors de vos heures de cours." annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin devant les protestations des Weasley. "Mademoiselle Anderson, allez donc rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle." offrit-il soudainement sans même me regarder.

J'acquiesçai et partis en essayant de cacher au mieux le rictus qui tentait de me monter aux lèvres. Toutefois, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au cachot dans lequel ils étaient. Il n'y avait rien dedans mais je ne perdis pas plus de temps avec ça; s'il avait quoi que ce soit de contrebande, le professeur Rogue le trouverait.

Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, mon attention se tourna vers les sabliers qui étaient en train de se remplir pour certains et se délester pour d'autres... Satisfaite de voir cinquante points être retirés à Gryffondor et dix être accordés à Serpentard, je passai la grande porte de bois et allai m'asseoir à côté de Warrington.

-"Eh bien, quel appétit." remarquai-je en m'assaillant à côté de lui; il faillit s'étouffer et frappa son torse en toussant bruyamment.

-"HII!" s'écria soudainement une fille en face de nous. Je tournai la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle regardait son assiette d'un air horrifié.

-"Bon, bah au moins t'auras pas à te resservir..." remarqua Grahm avec le plus grand sérieux pendant que l'autre poussait son assiette loin d'elle.

C'était répugnant mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils se mirent à rire. Je les observai jusqu'à ce que mon attention n'aille vers la personne qui passait derrière eux. Flint riait également... Je fis donc semblant de retenir mon rire et mis ma main devant ma bouche.  
Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que les jumeaux et Dawson pourraient bien me réserver... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre de côté tous mes efforts à me faire apprécier pour le moment.

'Je suis faible...' pensai-je en coupant ma viande en morceaux encore plus petits que les précédents. 'ça ne peut pas durer.' Toutefois, je dus attendre que Warrington aie fini de bâfrer pour pouvoir aller en cours.

Comme d'habitude, tout se passa convenablement. Mes devoirs étaient faits, j'avais les réponses aux différentes questions mais ce n'était pas là qu'était mon attention. Je savais ce que je devais faire, je savais comment j'allais m'y prendre... mais je n'avais pas d'endroit tranquille où le faire. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre qui que ce soit au courant... Il me fallait un endroit calme où même Rusard ne viendrait pas me chercher... un endroit où je pourrais faire un peu de bruit sans éveiller le moindre soupçon...

-"Pfiou, moi je vais m'coucher." annonça Warrington en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

-"CHUT!" siffla Madame Pince de son bureau. En silence, je rangeai mes affaires et le suivis jusqu'à la Salle Commune où Flint était en train de faire son sport. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard et fus surprise de voir que l'animal sur son dos me fixait intensément et ce, jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans le couloir qui menait au dortoirs.

Toute la nuit ainsi que toute la journée qui suivi, je cherchai un endroit abandonné où je pourrais m'entraîner seule. Le plus simple était d'aller tout en haut de l'une des tours un soir où il n'y avait pas astronomie...

-"Je me demande si nous aurons aussi astronomie l'année prochaine..." murmurai-je, les yeux dans le vide en espérant que Warrington m'aie entendu.

-"Manque de pot, j'crois que oui." soupira-t-il en tournant sa carte des étoiles certainement à la recherche d'une constellation. "Eh, tu sais où est la Couronne Boréale?" demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

-"Au sud-est de ta carte, à côté de la constellation d'Hercule." répondis-je en me redressant; il mit sa carte dans le bon sens, rapprocha sa tête du parchemin les yeux plissés et au bout de quelques secondes, il mis le doigt dessus.

-"Merci." chuchota-t-il alors que le professeur passait entre nous; je lui offris un sourire et retournai à mon travail.

Le cours se termina peu de temps après et, dans un silence tout à fait relatif, nous retournâmes vers nos salles communes respectives.

-"Eh, euh Dolores?" appela soudainement Warrington après que tous les autres soient entrés dans le passage secret.

-"Oui?" répondis-je en joignant mes mains devant moi. Sa peau semblait bien plus luisante que d'ordinaire et on voyait parfaitement ses doigts bouger dans ses poches; pourquoi était-il si nerveux?

-"Euh, t-t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le Capitaine de l'équipe..." commença-t-il en laissant ses yeux aller sur à peu près toutes les parties du mur qui venait de se refermer, sauf moi. J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait me demander de lui parler, mais je me tus et le laissai parler; ne jamais couper la parole. Toujours attendre la fin de la question. "et euh...tu euh... y'aurais moyen que tu lui demandes si... si on peut regarder l'entraînement de samedi?" termina-t-il en me jetant un regard furtif avant de baisser les yeux. Ma curiosité avait été piquée; donnai-je réellement l'impression d'être proche de l'héritier Flint?

-"Tout est relatif, mais je veux bien essayer..." répondis-je en haussant un peu les sourcils; il releva la tête, visiblement étonné.

-"Relatif?" répéta-t-il en se penchant en avant.

-"Et bien je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que nous nous entendons à merveille..."dis-je en lui montrant un sourire triste; y avait-il quelque chose que je ne savais pas? Avait-il entendu Flint parler de moi?

Il me fut difficile de garder mon excitation pour moi; j'avais hâte de rapporter une bonne nouvelle à mère.

-"Tu rigoles?!" s'exclama-t-il avant de baisser la voix; un son résonna des cachots jusqu'à nous. "La dernière fois où j'ai eu le malheur de croiser son regard j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux avec les dents! Et je voulais juste lui dire 'bravo' pour avoir eu le post de capitaine!" raconta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-"Dans ce cas, je tâcherais d'épargner ta sécurité." dis-je avant de tourner les talons et entrer dans la salle après avoir donné le mot de passe.

Ma déception était grande. Immense même. Mais je me retins de soupirer et décidai de me mouiller un peu. Je n'avais encore rien réussi à tirer de Flint, mais en accédant à cette demande, il me serait possible de consolider ma relation avec Warrington.

Donc, le lendemain à midi, je n'allai pas au banquet et restai faire mes devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entendis des bruits étouffés venir du couloir qui menait vers les dortoirs. Lentement, je me levai et allai voir, non sans préparer ma baguette. Je marchai avec précaution jusqu'au fond du couloir et devant la dernière porte à droite.  
Je m'arrêtai devant cette dernière et posai ma main sur le bois avant de coller mon oreille tout contre. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais j'entendais distinctement quelque chose gratter contre... je ne savais pas contre quoi c'était, mais ce n'était pas contre la porte.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi puis, rapidement je me mis par terre et regardai en dessous de la porte; une remise tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal... Mais ce bruit venait de là...

Je me redressai rapidement, m'époussetai et fixai la porte. Ni le professeur Rogue ni nos préfets n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit à propos de cette salle... Cependant, ils n'avaient pas non plus donné l'autorisation d'entrer... Silencieuse, je fis un pas en arrière et sursautai lorsque les grattements redoublèrent. J'essayai la serrure; fermée.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration et pointai ma baguette vers la serrure.

"Alohomora'' prononçai-je.

Un léger 'clac' résonna et la porte se déverrouilla d'elle-même. L'hésitation était là et me criait de m'occuper de mes affaires... peut-être allais-je me faire surprendre par un piège? Peut-être allai-je découvrir à mes dépends ce que les jumeaux trafiquaient dans les cachots?  
Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette seule pensée... mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce que la moindre chance que je puisse découvrir quelque chose qui les ferait plonger... ou même renvoyer...

Un sourire s'étira quelque instants sur mon visage puis disparut lorsque mes pas dépassèrent le seuil de porte.

''Lumos'' murmurai-je.

La lumière blanche balaya bientôt les alentours et, étrangement, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Des armoires, des malles, des cages vides... Je m'aventurai un peu plus loin et plus près du bruit; les battements de mon cœur résonnaient déjà dans mes oreilles.  
Les grattements me menèrent devant une vielle valise au cuir élimé. Je reculai de quelques mètres et me cachai derrière une vieille armoire avant de lui jeter un Alohomora.  
Si l'ouverture pouvait déclencher une explosion, autant prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Le 'clac' et les grincements qui suivirent parurent normaux mais c'est à ce moment précis que les grattements redoublèrent de volume; il y avait quelque chose là dedans!

Pétrifiée, une liste de toutes les créatures les plus infâmes défila dans ma tête; Acromentule, Nundu, Dragon, Licheur, Doxy, Erkling...

-"Sortez..." sifflai-je avant de me concentrer sur le moindre bruit; les grattements cessèrent; même une petite Acromentule aurait fuie... Je pris une grande inspiration et sortis de ma cachette pour avancer, baguette en avant, vers la malle. J'ignorai mon cœur qui semblait vouloir s'extraire de ma poitrine et regardai au fond de la malle; elle ne semblait pas en avoir!

'Une malle sans fond!' pensai-je en avançant ma baguette un peu plus profondément; il y avait quelque chose. Deux petits ronds jaunes pâle m'observaient. Ça semblait petit et extrêmement tranquille... Je me penchai un peu plus pour mieux l'éclairer et, d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose me heurter; je tombai en avant et m'écrasai bruyamment au fond de la malle.

Quelque chose de chaud me coulait le long du front, mais cette sensation disparut rapidement lorsqu'une douleur inconcevable se répandit tout le long de mon avant bras droit. Une chaleur brûlante suivit de suite après et, étrangement, l'un des endroits était glacé. Des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler aux coins de mes yeux alors que ma bouche refusait de se fermer et tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

Je n'arrivai pas à bouger mon bras et, lorsque ma main gauche se posa instinctivement sur la partie brûlante, j'eus l'impression que mon bras était tordu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et je sentis des hoquets me secouer.  
Je tâtai le sol d'une main tremblante à la recherche de ma baguette et, tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de velu sous mes doigts. En un éclair, quelque chose me griffa; je retirai immédiatement ma main, terrifiée.

Toujours face au sol, je me mis à tâtonner en prenant soin de ne pas aller du côté où j'avais été attaquée; au bout d'un long moment, je mis la main dessus.

''Lumos'' tentai-je de prononcer; mais ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que ma langue était nouée sur elle-même. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant dans quel Enfer je me trouvais. Quelqu'un m'avait jetée un sortilège de mutisme!  
Je serrai mon poings et essayai de me redresser en mettant mon poids sur mes genoux et bras gauche. Une fois assise sur mes mollets, je regardai au dessus; le noir complet. Je fermai donc les yeux et essayai de lancer un Lumos informulé; mieux valait savoir ce qui était enfermé avec moi.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-"Nom d'un Sphinx." sifflai-je entre mes dents; je devins silencieuse. C'était très certainement ma seule solution... mais il me faudrait très certainement du temps... Alors je me mis immédiatement à chercher dans ma mémoire; ce mot n'existait pas. Il me fallait son étymologie. Lumos... Lumen... Lumière. J'hésitai un moment... Un Lumos mal lancé pouvait à jamais endommager une baguette... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans savoir avec quoi j'étais enfermée...

-"Lumière" sifflai-je avec espoir; timidement, ma baguette s'illumina et, devant moi, je reconnus le vieil animal borgne que Flint appréciait tant.

Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin, les poils ébouriffés et me fixait intensément de son œil unique; elle me dégoûtait un peu, mais j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit qu'elle. Je posai ma baguette à côté de moi; la lumière faibli quelque peu.

-"Uhm, Marta, est-ce bien cela?" demandai-je en rapprochant ma main délicatement. J'avais vu Flint le faire mais; au lieu de se lever et venir se frotter à mes doigts, elle baissa les oreilles et ouvrit la gueule comme pour feuler; aucun bruit n'en sortit.  
Surprise, je perdis ma concentration et dus reprendre ma baguette pour relancer un Lumos.

La lumière revint et lorsque l'animal fut illuminé une fois de plus, elle sembla s'être quelque peu calmée. Je pris mon temps pour l'observer et me rendis compte qu'elle tenait sa patte d'une façon étrange.

-"Tu es blessée?" demandai-je en essayant de me rapprocher d'elle. Sans prévenir, elle me donna un coup de griffe à la main. Surprise, je tombai en arrière et, par réflexe, mis mon bras droit en première ligne.

 **CRAAC**

Une douleur immense me submergea et un cri aigu s'échappa de ma gorge. Je m'effondrai sur le dos, mon poing entre mes dents et les larmes aux yeux. 'Saleté... saleté.' pensai-je en gouttant mon sang. Jamais je n'aurais dû aller dans cette salle. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter quoi que ce soit. Jamais je n'aurais dû en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire de tous ces infâmes Sang-Mêlés-

De nulle part, une douce chaleur se blottit entre mon bras droit et ma poitrine.

-"Pars..." sifflai-je en enlevant ma main pour agripper mon crâne. "Pars"

Mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à ronronner et se plaqua un peu plus contre moi. Je voulus bouger, m'enlever, mais chaque partie de mon corps me faisait souffrir le martyr. 'Jamais je ne sortirais d'ici...' pensai-je. 'Jamais je ne reverrai mère et père. Jamais je ne pourrais les rendre fiers. Je ne serais jamais plus qu'une sorcière de pacotille... Je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une erreur ambulante...' murmurai-je en serrant mon poing mouillé de larmes. 'Mon oncle avait raison... Je ne suis qu'une plaie supplémentaire dans la famille...'

Les vibrations ne faisaient que s'intensifier et se répandre à travers tout mon corps. Je ne sentais bientôt plus rien excepté ma cage thoracique qui vrombissait à la même allure. Ma main glissa de mes yeux et je ne vis rien d'autre que le noir; étrangement, la douleur était devenue supportable.  
Je tentai de bouger et, tout à coup, la chaleur disparut. Je me mis à tâter le sol près de moi et au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis quelque chose tomber sur ma main droite. Le choc me fis un peu mal, mais je la pris et reconnus les bagues de laiton gravées.

''Lumière'' sifflai-je d'une voix rauque; la lumière s'éleva et dévoila l'animal qui, à présent, était assis à côté de moi. Lentement, je me redressai à l'aide de mon bras gauche et fis une pause une fois assise; mon crâne me lançait.

-"J-je vais essayer d'ouvrir..." soufflai-je à l'animal avant de chercher dans mon esprit tout ce que je savais sur le sortilège Alohomora. 'Alohomora, appelé sortilège de déverrouillage ou ami des voleurs...' me remémorai-je en revoyant dans mon esprit les pages jaunies que j'avais feuilleté. 'La formule Alohomora provient du dialecte Sidiki, parlé dans l'ouest du continent africain, signifiant ami du voleur'.

-"C'est ça."

''Ami du voleur'' prononçai-je en levant ma baguette vers le couvercle de la malle.

Un 'clac' sonore résonna dans toute la cavité et après un long grincement, il était évident que ça avait fonctionné. Je relançai un Lumos et regardai l'animal... je ne serais certainement pas capable de sortir par moi-même mais en la faisant léviter.

-"Marta, je vais avoir besoin de toi..." sifflai-je avec le plus de douceur possible; elle m'observa, les oreilles en arrière, mais ne grogna pas pour autant. C'est alors que je me souvins de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa patte. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire chercher de l'aide avec une patte infirme; je la dévisageai. "Je peux voir ta patte?" demandai-je en approchant très lentement ma main d'elle; elle se recroquevilla un peu et un petit bout de sa langue rose dépassait à présent de sa gueule. "Je ne te veux pas de mal..." ajoutai-je un peu plus bas. Étrangement, elle ne me mordit pas et se contenta de grogner lorsque j'eus mis la main sur sa patte; il y avait une bosse au beau milieu de l'os et, même pour un animal âgé, ça ne semblait pas normal.

C'était très certainement une fracture et, à en juger par la forme qu'avait pris l'os, ce devait être une facture dite 'en motte de beurre'... Elle pouvait marcher avec mais à son âge, elle aurait bien plus de mal à guérir et Flint le remarquerait. D'autant plus, si elle en venait à m'apprécier... Je ne laissai qu'un demi sourire transparaître. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lancer un sort qui lui ferait disparaître les os... Je regardai mon bras et déglutis avec beaucoup de difficulté; si l'une de nous devait jouer au cobaye... Alors, une fois de plus, je réfléchis, recherchai ma mémoire.

Il y avait un sort qui permettait de réparer les os cassés, en particulier les bras mais qui, si mal utilisé, pouvait faire entièrement disparaître l'os... Bracchium Emendo... bras... et réparer ou guérir... Il y eu un long moment d'hésitation puis, de ma main tremblante, je retroussai ma manche droite et dévoilai un hématome énorme ainsi qu'un angle supplémentaire juste en dessous du coude. 'Par Merlin...' pensai-je en pointant ma baguette vers la fracture.

Il y avait peu de chance que ça fonctionne, mais même si je faisais disparaître mon bras... il y avait toujours moyen de le faire repousser... Je pris une grande inspiration et sifflai 'bras réparer'. Une lueur blanche émana de ma baguette et tout à coup, une forte douleur se propagea dans tout mon bras avant de disparaître entièrement. Incrédule, je me risquai à toucher l'endroit où se trouvait l'hématome... la douleur n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'avant.  
Je me tournai alors vers l'animal avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant sur le visage.

-"Ne bouge pas..." sifflai-je en lui prenant délicatement la patte; étrangement, elle se laissa faire. La même lueur apparut et, un instant après, elle retira sa patte et s'éloigna quelque peu. Je l'observai et vis qu'elle ne boitait plus. Soudain, ses deux oreilles pivotèrent vers ma droite puis elle fixa le haut de la malle; quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

'Martha' entendis-je une voix étouffée appeler; Flint... Immédiatement, elle se jeta vers la paroi et commença à grimper mais ses efforts étaient en vain... Son poids était de trop pour ses vieilles articulations. Avant qu'elle ne tombe, j'utilisai le seul sort que j'avais réussi sans formule.

'Wingardium Leviosa' pensai-je très fort en visant le chat.

Tout à coup, elle arrêta de se débattre, me jeta un regard apeuré puis sortit ses griffes du tissu avant que je ne la fasse léviter jusqu'en haut. Je l'entendis atterrir sur le sol puis gratter contre la porte avec véhémence quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que des pas lourds ne se précipitent vers nous. La clenche craqua plus d'une fois avant de finalement céder.

-"Martha." s'exclama une voix nasillarde et visiblement soulagée. "J'me suis fait un sang-d'encre... allez, viens- Martha?" questionna-t-il avant que je ne vois deux pattes se poser sur le bord de la malle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma belle?" demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur... "Y'a quelque chose dans cette valise?" demanda-t-il avant de regarder en contre-bas; ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace. "C'est pas vrai..." grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Il la laissa retomber sur le bord et pianota dessus violemment, la tête tourner vers le côté avant d'émettre un sifflement étrange avec son nez.

-"Bon, tu bouges pas." ordonna-t-il en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. "Accio gamine."

En un éclair, je fus propulsée en l'air où Flint m'attrapa par les épaules. J'avais le souffle coupé à cause de la pression qu''il exerçait sur moi, mais en quelques secondes, il me laissa retomber sur le plancher, à côté de la malle; je m'effondrai sous le choc.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas juste fait léviter?!

Je levai un peu les yeux et me rendis compte qu'il était encore devant moi, je me redressai donc du mieux que je pus et le regardai dans les yeux; les siens étaient plissés et moqueur.

-"T'es pas un peu jeune pour une mise en bière?" ricana-t-il en dévoilant ses dents jaunes; je ne répondis rien... non pas que j'en aie eu la possibilité mais... je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il me racontait. Je restai assise par terre à frotter mon bras endolori. "Allez, viens Martha..." dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il fit quelque pas puis, tout à coup, plus rien; intriguée, je voulus relever la tête, mais il m'avait déjà empoignée par le col de mon uniforme et soulevée un peu au dessus du sol. Même sur la pointe des pieds, je touchais à peine.

-"QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT?!" rugit-il à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage; je me raidis, terrifiée. Instinctivement, mes mains crispées se plantèrent sur les siennes. Je sentais une sueur froide couler le long de ma nuque. "CRACHE LE MORCEAU!" ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus.  
Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire sinon voir en boucle les visages défigurés des élèves qui avaient eu le malheur d'insulter cet animal... Le nez brisé, les hématomes, les pustules, les brûlures, les bandages imbibés de pus... Et les seuls sons qui me parvenaient était un mélange entre mes battements de cœur erratiques et les sifflements sur-aigus de son nez.

C'est alors que je sentis la chaleur de son visage s'éloigner et, lentement, mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-"T'as trois secondes pour commencer à t'expliquer..." grogna-t-il les dents serrées et sa baguette pointée sur moi. 1... Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, son expression s'assombrissait. 2... Mais le sortilège ne s'était pas estompé...

3... Le temps ralentit et je le vis commencer à former des mots; sans même réfléchir, je me mis à essayer de parler mais même à mes oreilles, rien de ce que je disais n'avait de sens. Sans prévenir, il agrippa ma mâchoire et ouvrit ma bouche un peu plus avant de jeter un coup d'œil; il me dévisagea froidement avant de me lâcher et se précipita vers l'animal; j'eus du mal à rester debout. Mes jambes me supportaient à peine.

Il l'ausculta avec douceur puis pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-''Finite incantatem'' murmura-t-il avant de laisser le menton de l'animal glisser de ses doigts. "Et voilà..." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu qui que ce soit arborer.

''Mraaow'' miaula-t-elle avec force; il sourit un peu plus.

-"Mais oui, t'as toujours du coffre..." rit-il en la grattant derrière l'oreille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette interaction que je ne comprenais pas... que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver dans ma mémoire. Quel effet recevoir un tel sourire pouvait-il bien avoir? Peut-être était-ce seulement mon imagination ou la différence flagrante entre ses hurlement bestiaux et ce moment de tranquillité... Peut-être l'avais-je déjà offert moi-même?

Je fus soudainement sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'une ombre s'éleva devant moi et m'agrippa la mâchoire.

-"Si jamais je découvre que c'est ta faute, même une potion de beauté ne pourra rien pour toi." vociféra-t-il en appuyant bien sur chacun de ses mots. ''Finite incantatem'' cracha-t-il avant de me relâcher.

-"Allez Martha, vient manger j'ai plus beaucoup de temps..." appela-t-il en sortant dans le couloir. L'animal n'hésita pas une seconde et le rattrapa en trottinant, me laissant seule au milieu de la pièce.

Cette espèce de... Troll mal dégrossi! Quel genre de mufle pouvait se permettre de hurler sur une jeune fille en pleurs! Quel défaillance mentale fallait-il avoir pour s'attacher à un animal aussi inutile et répugnant que ce-ce- cette chose!

Non. Je devais me calmer. S'énerver était inutile si je voulais être en bon terme. Contre-dire n'avait aucun intérêt dans ce cas présent. Acquiescer et faire bonne figure était la seule solution. Ce genre d'opinion n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Qu'il m'insulte donc. Qu'il me traîne dans la boue. Je mènerai ce plan à bien. Je ne serai pas une autre perte de temps et d'argent. Je transformerai cette erreur en pilier incassable. Il me fallait juste trouver un moyen-

-"Dolores?" appela une voix dans la salle principale; Warrington. Je sortis mon poudrier, analysai l'ampleur des dégâts, le refermai et allai d'un pas lent et désorganisé vers la Salle commune.

-"Ah, te voilà!" s'exclama-t-il en allant à ma rencontre. "J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdue-" commença-t-il avant de m'observer avec un air à la fois incrédule et inquiet. "Qu'est-ce que t'as?" demanda-t-il.

La tête basse, j'allai récupérer mes affaires; je les sentais m'observer, mais je ne les laissai pas même voir mon visage. Si Flint voulait me voir misérable, alors soit, mais qu'il sache que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-"Rien..." répondis-je de ma plus petite voix.

-"Alors... euh... tu lui as demandé?" se risqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Je relevai à peine le visage, laissai mes yeux aller vers Flint un court instant puis secouai la tête en silence.

Je vis avec plaisir l'expression de Warrington changer avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec nous.

-"Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?" grogna-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Warrington pour perdre ses moyens et commencer à balbutier.

-"E-en je euh on... j-"

-"Abrège Boucle d'or." lança-t-il.

-"Onvoulaitsavoirsionpouvaitvenirvoirl'entraînementdequidditchdedemain!" débita-t-il en un souffle, les poings crispés. Il y eu un long silence.

-"Et pourquoi j'vous laisserai venir?" demanda-t-il sur un ton suffisant.

-"Bah.. parce que je... je sais pas..." murmura Warrington en laissant ses bras pendre mollement le long de son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un fauteuil grincer puis des bruits de pas aller vers la sortie et finalement, le passage s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit.

-"Je suis désolée..." murmurai-je les yeux fixés sur le passage; je ne laisserai pas une telle chose couler.


	8. Chapter 7

Le vendredi et le samedi se succédèrent dans la monotonie la plus totale. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre devoir à rendre... ou du moins, pas assez conséquent pour me garder occuper plus de quelques heures. Cet ennui, couplé à mes échecs dans la recherche d'un endroit abandonné où m'entraîner sans risquer d'être dévoilée, drainait ma patience un peu plus chaque jour. Ce qui, à mon plus grand regret, laissai mon cerveau libre d'errer à sa guise vers des pensées inutiles.

Je décidai donc d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-"Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce weekend est particulièrement calme et je préférerais garder le nettoyage des cuves et bocaux pour les élèves en retenue." annonça Madame Pomfresh qui, malheureusement, venait de finir son inventaire de la semaine et était à présent en pleine préparation pour une potion contre les furoncles.

-"N'y a-t-il donc rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider?" demandai-je en affichant un sourire plein d'espoir. Elle me dévisagea un instant, regarda devant elle d'un air absent puis partit sans un mot vers ses armoires. "Je vous prierais d'ajouter les limaces et les épines, Mademoiselle." m'intima-t-elle. Je m'exécutai et retirai le chaudron du feu avant de jeter les quatre limaces à corne puis les deux épines de porc-épic. Une fois chose faite, je plongeai la cuillère à l'intérieur, pris un repère et touillai cinq tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Je sortis ma baguette, l'agitai au dessus de la préparation puis la rangeai avant de laisser reposer.

-"Merci." dit-elle en revenant vers moi avec un grimoire en main. "Je ne peux pas vous offrir de travail pour le moment, mais j'espère que ceci vous permettra de passer le temps de façon productive." proposa Madame Pomfresh en me tendant l'ouvrage avec un regard bienveillant; doucement, je le pris et affichai un sourire avant de la remercier et partir.

 _Manuel de premiers secours et soins d'urgence Volume 1  
par Nanci Cliver_

Lis-je une fois arrivée dans la Salle Commune. Là, je jetai un œil à la salle; personne. Cela me parut suspect étant donné que les premiers années n'avaient pas cours mais, en y repensant, les plus studieux devaient encore être à la bibliothèque pendant que les autres profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil dans le parc. Quelle futilité.  
Sans marquer la moindre pause, je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs et fermai la porte derrière moi avant de poser mon sac proprement sur le coffre au pied du lit. Là, je sortis un parchemin, ma plume et mon encrier puis allai m'asseoir avec le grimoire sur mes genoux.

Je recopiai les parties et sous parties, les titres puis commençai à prendre des notes. La première partie était essentiellement dédiée à l'attitude à adopter lors de différents événements mais aussi aux premiers gestes à faire.  
Vérifiez que le corps ne soit pas à proximité d'autres dangers, ne pas le bouger avant d'avoir éliminer l'éventualité d'une hémorragie, de fracture ou de propagation lors d'un empoisonnement. Dans le cas où la personne est consciente, se présenter et lui expliquer ce que vous allez faire. 'Rassurez la victime.' murmurai-je en encadrant ces trois mots.  
Si inconsciente, vérifiez le rythme cardiaque ainsi que la capacité respiratoire.

Lors d'un malaise, il est préférable, si la victime est en extérieur, de lancer un sortilège de coussinage; je pris donc des notes sur ce sortilège qui était abondamment décrit un peu plus bas. La formule, _Molliare_ permet d'amortir les chutes en imitant l'effet d'un coussin. Je retins qu'il était également utilisé dans la conception de certains balais.  
Une fois la personne installée, lancez un _Revigor_. Seulement dans des cas ne comprenant pas l'utilisation de Magie noire; je fronçai les sourcils avant de me reprendre.

Lors d'un empoisonnement. Ne pas demander à la personne de bouger. Ne pas faire de plaie supplémentaire pour purger le poison ou le venin. Selon la toxine, cette action pourrait accélérer le processus et causer la mort de la victime. Garder sur soi une fiole d'antidote aux poisons courants est quelque chose qui pourrait faire pencher la balance dans quatre-vingt pourcents des cas d'empoisonnement. Immédiatement, je notai la liste des ingrédients sur un autre morceau de parchemin ainsi que les différentes étapes de préparation.

Lors d'un étouffement, il est préférable d'utiliser un sort d'attraction sur l'objet qui a provoqué cette situation. Dans d'autres cas, plus courant pour des adultes, cet étouffement est le résultat d'un sortilège d'engorgement, d'une potion d'enflure ou d'une réaction allergénique. Dans de tels cas et pour éviter l'asphyxie, il est préférable d'utiliser un philtre dégonflant. Dans un cas d'extrême urgence et en l'absence du dit philtre, la solution la plus efficace pour un débutant est la trachéotomie d'urgence.  
En dessous, il y avait toutes les explications nécessaires à la théorie, une étude du cartilage thyroïde, une démonstrations illustrée ainsi qu'un note rajoutée en dessous. _Les stylos moldus sont très utiles._

Mon nez se retroussa instinctivement; je me calmai et continuai.

La réalisation d'une ventilation d'urgence efficace avec du matériel improvisé est faisable dans la majorité des cas, y compris par des non-professionnels.  
Le temps d'obtention d'une ventilation efficace est long puisqu'il dépasse 3 minutes dans 5 cas sur 8 et ne préserve pas de lésions neurologiques hypoxiques. Je relus la phrases plusieurs fois et me demandai si le temps de réunir le matériel ainsi que le temps de prendre la décision avait été pris en compte.  
La réalisation de ce geste en milieu médical par du personnel formé est d'environ 30 secondes. Le nombre important de fracture du cartilage cricoïde est lourd de conséquence pour les patients puisqu'il expose à de nombreux effets secondaires indésirables. Ces fractures sont liées à une force importante appliquée sur le cricoïde lors de l'insertion du fût du stylo et le trop gros calibre des stylos testés (8 mm de diamètre) par rapport à l'espace inter cricothyroidien (9 à 10 mm).  
De suite, je notai le diamètre maximal à utiliser, soit 7mm, et ajoutai que utiliser un tube biseauté pourrait réduire le nombre de fractures.

Une fois cette section terminée, je tournai la page et me retrouvai devant une succession de sortilèges permettant les premiers soins.  
 _Ferula_ fut le premier que je découvris. Ce sortilège relevait du domaine de la métamorphose et permettait de faire apparaître une attelle autour d'un membre. Il était également expliqué qu'il pouvait également servir de minerve... Toutefois, cette utilisation devait être pratiquée avec la plus grande concentration car, une fois trop serrée, l'attelle pouvait empêcher le flux sanguin et causer des dommages internes pouvant aller jusqu'à la nécrose.

Je n'en revenais pas; comment tant d'informations si clairement détaillées pouvaient être décrites dans un grimoire si petit? Tout était si minutieux, si savamment expliqué et si complet... Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les manuels ordinaires que j'avais appris par cœur cet été... Aucun rapport... Mais peut-être était-ce parce que nos manuels ne faisaient qu'effleurer la surface? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils ne comprenaient que les cours des première et deuxième années?

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit étrange; un grattement à la porte. Mon cœur se mis à battre un peu plus fort et j'eus du mal à déglutir. Les hommes ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les dortoirs des filles... Tant que la porte resterait fermée, je n'aurais à craindre... Et tant que je ne ferais pas de bruit, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour laquelle cette chose ou personne insisterait... C'est alors que la clenche se mis à bouger.

Je débarrassai mes affaires en toute hâte et lorsque le 'clac' du loquet retentit, je pointai ma baguette, les yeux ronds vers la porte qui resta entr'ouverte. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un œil unique n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement; je retrouvai mon souffle et, soulagée, abaissai ma baguette.  
Lentement, l'animal entra dans la salle; je remarquai une légère boiterie. Son ventre balançai d'un côté à l'autre à chaque pas et s'arrêta à un mètre devant moi.

-"Eh bien...?" demandai-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme. "que me vaut cette visite?" demandai-je avec un sourire. Elle m'observa un moment puis se rapprocha un peu plus du lit avant de poser ses pattes avant sur le matelas; elle se hissa avec difficulté.

Mon sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle s'assit une fois de plus et me dévisagea; je fis de même avant de retourner, non sans méfiance, à mon travail.  
Mais, contre toutes mes attentes, l'animal resta à sa place sans faire plus de bruit. Toutefois, je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde à mon aise; cette chose semblait me juger, me sonder... mais si elle avait jugé utile de me tester, de m'étudier cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un doute sur mes intentions; je réprimai un sourire.

Je pris soin de calmer mon cœur et fixai mon esprit sur mes notes. Ce fut bien plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé; les ronronnements qu'elle émettait attiraient mon regard vers elle ainsi que les mouvements incessants de sa queue qui battait un rythme _presque_ régulier. Mais je parvins tout de même à garder mes yeux encrés sur les pages jaunies dont les mots, à mon plus grand dam, s'entremêlaient en un charabia illisible.

-"Martha?" appela la voix nasillarde de Flint; l'animal tourna immédiatement la tête et se précipita vers la sortie. "D'où tu viens toi?" l'entendis-je demander dans le couloir.  
J'observai l'entrebâillement puis, lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, je remis le nez dans mes notes.

 _ **VLAM**_

je me raidis et levai la tête vers la porte.

-"Ah bah t'es là!" s'exclama Grahm accrochée à l'encadrement de la porte. "On va faire nos devoirs avec les autres, tu viens?"

-"Bien sûr." répondis-je en affichant un sourire;. Je refermai mon grimoire, et pris mes affaires avant de la suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Flint était là, je le savais à sa respiration sifflante, mais je ne lui décochai pas le moindre regard; il céderait le premier.

-"Bon, normalement j't'aurais pas demandée de nous aider, mais McGo m'a taillée un short sur la dernière interro..." expliqua-t-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il fallait s'y attendre, surtout après lui avoir dit que ses sujets étaient 'Simplissimes' mais je gardai ça pour moi et saluai en silence Lara Bancroft, Ondine Smalmouse, Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Abraham Lass et... Edwig Cairn...?

-"Me regarde pas comme ça..." grogna Cairn en plantant son menton sur son poing.

-"Cette cervelle de Troll a été chopée dans le bureau de Rusard..." annonça Bletchley en tournant la page de son magazine de Quidditch; le principal intéressé s'étala sur la table mollement.

-"Mouais, on a réussi à négocier avec Chourave... du coup il est dans la mouise s'il réussit pas le prochain devoir." expliqua Smalmouse en sortant son encrier et sa plume.

-"J'aurais encore préféré récurer les chaînes de ce vieux maboule." maugréa-t-il.

-"Allons, allons" ris-je doucement en prenant place. "si nous nous y mettons sérieusement, personne n'aura quoi que ce soit à récurer." ajoutai-je en ouvrant mon livre déjà bien trop racorni à mon goût.

Tout avait commencé avec de simples conseils, mais rapidement, leur lenteur ainsi que leur incapacité à comprendre ou même retenir les informations les plus basiques et leurs conséquences eurent raison de ma patience. La séance de devoirs se termina donc en dictée. Une différente pour chacun. Avec des mots différents, des styles divergeant et, selon le devoirs, des conclusions variables. J'aurais préféré faire simple et ne le faire qu'une fois, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attirer les foudres des professeurs sur moi.  
Si par malheur l'un d'eux parvenait jusqu'à moi avec ces devoirs, je pouvais dire adieu à mes traitements de faveur et la confiance aveugle qu'ils m'offraient.

J'aurais préféré rester avec mon grimoire de médecine, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion de me montrer indispensable et encore moins de les rendre peu à peu redevables et dépendants.  
D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que Warrington soupirait bien plus que d'habitude; il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour le Quidditch. Mais je ne pouvais pas approcher l'héritier Flint... certainement pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait et dit!

Je ne pouvais pas non plus aller me plaindre aux préfets; ces bons à rien n'avaient pas assez de cran pour se faire respecter de lui. Non, il me fallait quelqu'un qui soit proche de l'équipe, avec du répondant et facile à rendre redevable... Mon regard scanna les élèves présents dans la salle commune.

-"Même pas en rêve." entendis-je soudainement une voix dire avant que des bruits de pas ne s'éloignent vers la sortie.

-"Roooh allez, juste une petite partie...!" insista Higgs; il avait quelque chose en main. Je l'observai un peu mieux et parvins à lire 'Bataille explosive' sur le paquet.

'Pucey.' pensai-je avant de me raviser; il n'avait pas voulu de l'argent que j'avais gagner pour lui. Il ne ferait rien pour moi même si je lui apportais la pierre philosophale... Sans un mot, je me levai et allai à côté de Higgs qui venait de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, l'air dépité.

-"Et moi qui le croyais joueur..." dis-je sur un ton léger; il sursauta si violemment que le paquet alla s'écraser plus loin.

-"Nom d'une Goule... me fais pas ça..." haleta-t-il, plié en deux et la mains sur son cœur.

-"Oh, je suis désolée.." dis-je en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule; je le sentis se raidir. "D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner-" commençai-je en attirant le paquet à moi. "je te propose une petite revanche." ajoutai-je avec le sourire le plus rayonnant que je pouvais afficher.

-"Nope." répondit-il les yeux exorbités avant de m'arracher les cartes de la main et partir à grand pas vers les dortoirs.

-"Dois-je prendre cela pour de la peur?" lançai-je d'une voix forte et légèrement aiguë; tout à coup, un silence pesant se répandit.

Il s'arrêta.

-"T'as dit quoi, là?" grogna-t-il en se retournant.

-"Ce que je veux dire," commençai-je en avançant vers lui. "c'est qu'il n'y a pas la moindre peur à avoir. Après tout, ce n'était que la chance du débutant...?" ajoutai-je en me plantant à un mètre de Higgs avec un sourire que je voulais bienveillant; je vis ses yeux se plisser légèrement.

Sans un mot, il me contourna et alla s'asseoir à l'une des petites tables sombres.

-"Bon, tu viens?" dit-il en faisant sortir les cartes par magie. Une par une, elle s'élevèrent dans les airs, tournoyèrent sur place, s'entremêlèrent et, ,finalement, formèrent un deck pour, ensuite, s'étaler sur toute la surface de la table; je les connaissais toutes.

Je m'assis en prenant soin de montrer un peu de hâte et lui offris un grand sourire que j'avais observé plus d'une fois sur des enfants excités. Quitte à jouer, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

-"Tu veux commencer?" demandai-je en faisant passer mes yeux, des cartes vers lui rapidement; une fois de plus, il plissa les yeux.

-"Nah, sinon je vais rien te laisser..." lança-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier; ses yeux bougeaient bien trop pour qu'il soit aussi calme qu'il le prétendait...

-"Oh, merci." souris-je en joignant mes mains.

-"Ok, prête?" demanda-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le jeu.

-"Prête." dis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible. Un mouvement de poignet, et le jeu commença. J'hésitai, levai certaines cartes, mais plus d'une fois, je me retrouvai avec deux différentes. De plus en plus, elles fumaient et tremblaient jusqu'à ce que-

 _ **BAAM**_

Dix paires.

-"ET BAM! HAHA!" s'exclama Higgs en sautant de sa chaise, le poing en l'air. "Allez, mon tour!" lança-t-il en re-mélangeant les cartes. Sans un mot de plus, je vis ses yeux aller de carte en carte et ses mains relever tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps et avait relevé plusieurs fois les mêmes cartes, mais au final, cette partie se termina comme je l'avais prévue; Quinze paires. "WOOOHOOO!" s'écria-t-il en levant ses deux bras dans les airs. De mon côté, je feignis d'être déçue et me raclai la gorge; son regard se posa sur moi.

-"Pourrai-je avoir une revanche?" demandai-je avec un sourire gêné.

-"Prête?" répondit-il de suite après; il avait déjà re-mélangé les cartes.

-"Prête." ris-je doucement.

Plusieurs parties se déroulèrent de la même façon. Toutefois, je prenais grand soin à ne pas dépasser la fourchette des sept à treize paires.

-"Bien, à mon tour." murmurai-je en approchant mes mains des cartes.

-"Wup up up!" dit-il tout à coup en attrapant ma main. "ça te tente un pari?" questionna-t-il avec une lueur naïve dans le regard; je feignis la surprise en attendant impatiemment qu'il me rende ma main.

-"Ma foi, pourquoi pas?" répondis-je avec un bref sourire; il me lâcha enfin.

-"Ok, alors... hmmm... si je gagne..." commença-t-il en se tenant le menton. "tu me files trente Mornilles." dit-il en se penchant au dessus de la table avec son indexe pointé vers moi; étrangement, cette requête me rassura. "Et si tu gagnes?"

-"Hmmm..." fis-je en fronçant à peine les sourcils.

-"Quoi?" demanda-t-il immédiatement en se penchant un peu plus; je ris doucement.

-"J'étais juste en train de me dire que... peut-être..." murmurai-je en imitant son air pensif. "on pourrais rendre tout cela plus _intéressant_...?" proposai-je plantant mon regard sur lui; le regard qu'il arborait à présent ne me plaisait qu'à moitié... bien trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

-"Et tu proposes quoi?" questionna-t-il en mettant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains; il était suffisamment confiant.

-"Et si nous faisions ça en trois manches?" proposai-je en tapotant ma joue de mon indexe. "Si tu gagnes deux fois; je te donne les Mornilles."

-"Et sinon?"

-"Dans le cas contraire," commençai-je avant de me pencher un peu plus vers lui. "J'aimerai que tu m'aides à convaincre Flint de nous laisser regarder l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui." expliquai-je à voix basse; son large sourire s'effaça un instant avant qu'il ne se recule dans son siège, secoué d'un léger rire.

-"Ahah ok, mais, c'est qui 'nous'? Je fais partie de l'équipe je te rappelle..." pointa-t-il avec un regard suffisant.

-"Je te le dirais si tu gagnes." ris-je.

-"Ok, je marche." lança-t-il en me tendant sa main. Je mis mon hésitation de côté rapidement et la serrai; à la place de la serrer, il la tint délicatement.  
J'eus envie de retirer ma main au plus vite, mais la laissai là un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui face le premier pas.

-"Bon, prête?" dit-il rapidement en plantant ses mains sur ses genoux. J'acquiesçai poliment et commençai à retourner les cartes. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle, à ce qu'il essaie de me distraire comme il l'avait fait pour les précédents tours, mais il était muet comme une tombe. Je pris sur moi et levai les yeux; il semblait me fixer intensément... Mais ce n'était pas comme lorsque Flint me toisait ou que mère attendait une bonne réponse... c'était, vide et vivant à la fois... comme s'il n'était pas totalement là mais que son esprit était en ébullition...

Lorsque les cartes explosèrent, je me retrouvai avec douze paires et observai en silence avec quelle stupidité et manque de méthode il formait les siennes. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de fautes en une seule partie... Voulait-il me laisser gagner?  
Non, il avait clairement la tête ailleurs... mais pourquoi maintenant? C'était bien trop soudain... Peut-être un sortilège de confusion?  
Du coin de l'œil, je scannai les alentours, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Dans les dortoirs? Il n'y avait personne en vue non plus.

'Enfin.. je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...' pensai-je avant que l'explosion ne me ramène dans le jeu; treize.  
Plus que deux chances.

J'avais beau me répéter que c'était tant mieux pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Et si Dawson était derrière tout ça? Et s'il lui avait demandé de me distraire pour mieux me piéger...? Après tout, nous étions à présent seuls ici... Quelle idiote. J'étais tellement prise dans le jeu que je n'avais pas fait attention à l'environnement.

Une sueur froide me coula le long du dos.

'Si seulement j'avais des yeux derrière la tête...' pensai-je en retournant les différentes paires; je devais terminer ça vite. Sans attendre, je me mis sérieusement au travail et révélai la dernière paires au dernier moment. Je levai les yeux vers lui; il était médusé.

-"Il semblerait que ma chance soit revenue." dis-je en feignant la surprise; je crus entendre quelque chose bouger derrière moi.

-"M-qufdfidjf" j'aurais ri si, au même moment je n'avais pas senti le dossier du fauteuil s'enfoncer derrière moi; mon sang se glaça.

-"Eh. Si c'est ton truc de te faire démolir, fallait le dire." dit une voix nasillarde; je me raidis un peu plus. "Je t'aurais rayé de l'équipe."

-"Marcus, vieux..." rit Higgs en levant les mains en l'air. "Justement, j'comptai pas m'éterniser." expliqua-t-il; je lui jetai un regard puis levai les yeux.

-"Hmh. Et où sont tes affaires?" demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiétant.

-"J'vais les chercher." répondit-il précipitamment avant de courir vers les dortoirs; il commença à revenir soudainement.

-"Je les range, ne t'en fais pas." l'assurai-je en rassemblant les cartes. Je le vis sourire juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Seule le bruit des cartes, du feu et de la respiration sifflante de Flint gardait la pièce de tomber dans le silence le plus total... Cependant, je n'en étais pas moins mal à l'aise. Pourquoi restait-il derrière moi? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Non... du Polynectar peut-être...

Tout mon corps se crispa et mes yeux s'immobilisèrent alors que mes mains finissaient de ranger. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire? Je n'avais ni la force physique ni les connaissances nécessaires... pas encore. Et il était juste derrière m-

-"C'est bon!" lança soudainement Higgs en trottinant jusque devant la table. La pression sur le dossier se retira et leurs pas s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. "Ah, au fait, y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te demande-"

 _Unité_

-"Tu demanderas après. Hey!" appela-t-il tout à coup; je me retins de sursauter. Qui appelait-il donc? C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais encore les cartes en main. Je gardai mon irritation pour moi, me levai et, allai vers la sortie avant de tendre le paquet à ce bon à rien de Higgs. Couard.

-"Ah, ouais merci." rit-il avec une pointe de nervosité avant de regarder ses mains; les deux étaient occupées. L'une par son balai, l'autre par une mallette en cuir. "Euh, tu peux les mettre dans ma-"

Une main m'arracha le paquet des doigts et une autre projeta Higgs en avant.

-"On va pas y passer la journée." grommela la brute en me laissant derrière.

Fini. Assez. Assez de cette espèce de-

-"Allez, pygmée, ramène-toi." lança-t-il sans se retourner; Pardon?

Le vent qui soufflait de la Forêt Interdite me ramena bientôt à moi. Je ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait... Warrington aurait-il reparlé avec lui? Ou peut-être... Je me retins de rire.

Je ne dis rien tout du long et me contentai de les suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Pour être franche, il n'avait pas grand chose d'impressionnant vu de l'extérieur. Une simple structure en bois... Nous arrivâmes dans un petit 'couloir'; l'accès direct au stade semblait être droit devant et, étant donné que Higgs venait de rentrer à gauche, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait des vestiaires.

Mon regard alla donc vers l'avant. La lumière d'été était encore aveuglante à cette heure-ci... J'allai tranquillement vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'on m'agrippe par le bras et me tire en arrière; c'était une manie ici! Enfin, si Flint voulait se faire pardonner...

-"Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'en ai ma claque de tomber sur toi." grogna-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher.

-"Le hasard peut-être?" proposai-je en essayant de garder mon ton aussi doux que possible; être cassante ou irritée ne marchait jamais.

-"Et ta victoire aux cartes aussi c'était du hasard?" lança-t-il en rapprochant sa tête; je dus me retenir de reculer ou d'essayer de retirer mon bras.

-"La chance tourne parfois. Il n'est pas rare de perdre au moment où on voudrait le plus gagner." souris-je mais il n'avait pas l'air du même avis; je soupirai. "Je... je voulais simplement qu'il m'aide. Alors j'ai parié avec lui et-"

-"J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu l'avais explosé aux cartes en début d'année... je suppose que tu l'as appâté avec quelque chose _d'intéressant_ pour qu'il remette la main dans la gueule du dragon..." dit-il les yeux de plus en plus plissés; me voyait-il seulement encore à ce point?

-"Trente Mornilles. Il a lui-même fixé ses termes." expliquai-je sur un ton peut-être un peu trop neutre; il ne parut pas impressionné.

-"Et le sourire niais qu'il se trimbale? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est l'optique d'avoir perdu trente Mornilles qui le rend comme ça." pointa Flint en révélant un peu plus ses dents. "'fin bref, je vais être clair et concis; t'approche pas de mon équipe." siffla-t-il en me serrant un peu plus; je ne le lâchai pas du regard. "Pigé?" insista-t-il en me tirant un peu plus près; je baissai finalement les yeux. "Allez, ton _pote_ est là-bas." m'indiqua-t-il avant de planter ses poings sur ses hanches; j'acquiesçai poliment et me mis en marche vers l'entrée.

La lumière me boucha la vue pendant un moment mais, une fois habitués, mes yeux s'ouvrir sur une arène immense et toute aussi nue que l'extérieur. L'avantage d'une telle monotonie fut que repérer Warrington fut aussi simple que de trouver un Troll dans un couloir.

-"Hey! Dolores!" appela-t-il en me faisant de grands signes; je le lui rendis à contre-cœur et me dépêchai de le rejoindre. "Nom d'une Gargouille, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est là..." marmonna Warrington avec un rictus surexcité.

-"Je suppose que je dois te remercier..." soupirai-je en joignant mes mains sur mes genoux.

-"Hein?" s'étonna-t-il en me regardant d'un air médusé. "Ah, pour ça? C'est rien..." rit-il en plissant les yeux. "En fait, j'pense que c'est plutôt pour toi que... enfin, t'as pas vu sa tronche, mais il avait pas l'air bien l'autre jour..." bégaya-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête; là, il avait toute mon attention. Mais je ne dis rien et lui offris mon expression la plus confuse; son regard s'éloigna de moi. "Bah, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé jeudi mais y'avait un truc pas normal avec Flint..." continua-t-il; je réprimai un sourire victorieux.

-"Son attitude ne m'a pas paru sortir de l'ordinaire..." soupirai-je en observant les joueurs qui venaient d'entrer sur le terrain.

-"Bah j'te dis que sa tronche était pas normale. Quand il est sorti, c'est comme si un Troll lui avait donné un coup de poings dans le ventre mais qu'il voulait rien laisser paraître." insista-t-il en mimant à moitié ce qu'il racontait; je lui jetai un regard incrédule. "Y'a un truc qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment sur un ton étrangement neutre.

-"Non pas que je m'en souvienne." répondis-je simplement en regardant Flint faire les cent pas devant les autres membres de l'équipe en aboyant des instructions... mais surtout des grossièretés. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de les entendre pour savoir exactement qu'une flopée d'entre-elles étaient déjà sorties.

'Et je risque de finir avec ça...' pensai-je en le suivant du regard. Toutefois, s'il y avait bien deux choses que je pouvais lui concéder, c'était qu'il savait viser et qu'il avait une aisance impressionnante sur un balai. Ça et le statu de capitaine.

-"He! Regarde! Regarde!" s'exclama Warrington en m'agrippant l'épaule; je me retins de dire quoi que ce soit et regardai dans la direction qu'il me pointait.  
L'une des balles avait foncé sur Flint qui l'avait évitée de justesse en faisant une étrange acrobatie avec son ballet qui, je crois s'appelait l'étoile de mer.

'Fantastique. Si je n'avais pas de chance, je me retrouverais avec un croisement entre un Troll et un Erkling qui se prend pour un Hibou...' me dis-je en resserrant mes mains l'une sur l'autre.

-"Oh! Par Merlin! T'as vu ça!" s'écria Warrington une fois de plus; je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, et retournai à mon observation. Bien sûr, je prenais soin de regarder un peu tous les joueurs, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toutes les blessures qu'il était possible de se faire rien qu'en faisant de telles acrobaties.

C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur l'un des joueurs... 'Dawson?' pensai-je en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Cognard?" marmonna tout à coup Warrington; je sortis de mes pensées et me concentrai un peu plus pour voir ce qui était si étrange.

Tout à coup, l'un de ces fameux Cognard s'écrasa dans le dos de l'un des joueurs; un hoquet de surprise sorti tout seul. Mais malgré le choc, il réussi à se tenir à son balai; mon regard alla alors de suite vers les batteurs qui, contre toute attente, ne semblaient plus savoir quoi faire.  
Je crus les voir se faire des signes mais mon attention retourna à celui qui était suspendu; il était trop loin pour que je le reconnaisse.  
C'est alors qu'un autre Cognard revint à la charge; l'un des batteur tapa dedans mais fut emporté par la vitesse.

-"Merde!" s'exclama Warrington en se levant du banc avec ses jumelles.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vois?" demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

-"A-attend je- MERDE!"

De loin, je vis le Cognard que, les batteurs poursuivaient, renverser deux membres de l'équipe. Celui qui était suspendu et un autre qui était sans doute venu l'aider. Tous deux allaient faire une chute d'au moins quinze mètres...

 _Molliare_

m'écriai-je en pointant ma baguette vers le terrain; les deux s'écrasèrent au sol pour rebondir mollement dans les airs avant que le sort ne s'estompe. Je restai là un moment, la baguette pointée en avant et le souffle court, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me tire en avant. Sans réfléchir, je suivis rapidement Warrington qui était déjà avec les autres autour des deux blessés. Je m'arrêtai, toujours sur les gradins.

Un sifflement étrange résonnait.

-"Où est le Cognard?!" demanda tout à coup Pucey.

Une ombre se précipita à toute vitesse vers le sol, là où se trouvaient les membres de l'équipe.

BAM

 _ **CRASH**_

Les lattes s'effondrèrent sous mes pieds. Par instinct, je tentai de me rattraper aux bancs qui étaient de part et d'autre mais parvins seulement à m'agripper aux plancher. Le choc me coupa le souffle, mais mes mains refusèrent de lâcher.

-"FAIS PAS CHIER ET VA T'OCCUPER D'ELLE!" entendis-je quelqu'un rugir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Warrington courir vers moi et attraper mes mains avant de me tirer hors du trou; ma cheville me faisait souffrir, mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur les deux autres élèves, ma douleur se perdit bien vite.  
Des taches pourpres se répandaient dans la laine verte de leur pull... et Dawson était là. Ils étaient à ses pieds. Et il avait une batte dans la main; c'était lui.

Sans un mot, je descendis rapidement des gradins et rejoignis les autres; Flint tentait désespérément de se relever pendant que Higgs gisait sur le dos.  
À première vue, Higgs semblait bien plus en danger que Flint. Il avait la tête recouverte de sang, le nez était visiblement écrasé et il émettait des sifflement et gargouillis similaires aux miens lorsque mère me punissait... Il étouffait.

-"Bouge pas vieux. Adrian est allé chercher Pomfresh." dit un blond en l'empêchant de bouger plus; il avait une batte à côté de lui.

-"Roule-le sur le côté." dis-je en le fixant avec insistance; le batteur se retourna et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-"Raconte pas n''importe quoi-" grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils; Higgs eut un spasme. "Pomfresh va arriver..." bégaya-t-il en détournant le regard vers l'entrée du terrain.

-"Le temps qu'elle arrive, il sera mort." insistai-je en me mettant à genoux à côté de lui; je le fixai et vis l'espoir mourir dans ses yeux. "Aide-moi à le tourner." répétai-je en attrapant la jambe droite de Higgs; le blond attrapa son bras droit et on le tourna doucement pour qu'il nous fasse face.

Rien que par cette action, le sang qui était coincé dans sa gorge commença à se déverser par sa bouche et ce qui semblait rester de son nez.

-"Merde!" s'exclama le batteur en essayant de le remettre su le dos; je l'arrêtai immédiatement.

-"Si tu fais ça, le sang va lui obstruer la gorge." expliquai-je en sortant ma baguette.

-"A-attend! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!"

-" **Anderson**." gronda Flint derrière.

-"Chacun son tour." répondis-je simplement en faisant le geste nécessaire.

 _Vulnera Sanentur_

prononçai-je en faisant passer ma baguette tout du long du visage déformé de Higgs. Le plus important pour le moment, était d'empêcher le sang de couler plus longtemps, remettre son nez à neuf était bien plus que secondaire. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lui parler et le rassurer en même temps comme le conseillait le manuel de Mme Cliver, je décidai donc de poser ma main sur la sienne et le laisser la serrer autant qu'il le désirait; cet énergumène avait une sacrée poigne.

Certains se mirent à siffler derrière moi.

-"Un peu de silence je vous prie." murmurai-je sans grand succès.

Malgré tout, je parvins à faire rentrer le sang dans ses veines et à faire se résorber l'hématome qui avait commencé à se former; son nez avait presque été enfoncé dans son crâne. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant.  
Il toussa profusément ce qui était une bonne chose; au moins je pouvais voir s'il ne restait pas des caillots dans sa gorge. Son visage était tout bleu et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je m'efforçai de lui faire un beau sourire; il me le rendit avant de se remettre à tousser. Quelques gouttes pourpres s'écrasèrent sur la pelouse.

-"Bon, tu vas te concentrer sur ta respiration et moi, je vais tâcher de te rendre ton nez, d'accord?" le prévins-je en levant légèrement les sourcils; pour toute réponse, il me serra un peu plus la main.

-"Mais ça va vraiment marcher?" entendis-je le blond murmurer à côté de moi; je levai ma baguette une fois de plus, me concentrai sur la structure de son nez et lançai un _Episkey_.

 _Cra_ _ **-crac**_

-"Oh putain!" s'exclama le blond en tombant presque en arrière. D'autres hoquets de surprise se firent entendre derrière moi.

D'un coup, les cartilages se déplièrent et en quelques secondes, son nez retrouva sa forme. Toutefois, je n'avais pas prévu que la peau commencerait à se déchirer sous la pression; je lançai donc un rapide _Vulnera Sanentur_ pour rattraper mon erreur.

-"T'as réussi..." murmura l'un des membres en s'arrêtant à côté de moi, incrédule. Lorsque je fus certaine que Higgs avait repris un rythme de respiration normal, je me levai et allai vers Flint... qui tentait encore de se lever... et les autres n'y prêtaient aucune attention.

Par Merlin... il était livide. C'est à ce moment que je sentis quelque chose d'étrange... un vide... non, quelque chose de brûlant. Lui en voulais-je? 'Ridicule' me réprimandai-je en m'avançant un peu plus; nos regards se croisèrent.

-" **Non.** " fut tout ce qu'il me lança mais je m'avançai tout de même. "Casse-toi Anderson!" rugit-il en pointant son bras vers moi; son angle était étrange et attira immédiatement mon attention. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire...

-"Pourriez-vous le tenir?" demandai-je en me tournant vers les autres membres; tous se regardèrent les uns les autres.

-"J'arrive." répondit Higgs en se levant avec difficulté.

-"Non." dis-je immédiatement; idiote, ne soit pas si sèche. "Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin." ajoutai-je mais il vint tout de même vers moi.

-"Ça va, j'suis pas en sucre et puis, s'il me refait le portrait, je sais à qui demander pour les réparations." sourit-il; j'aurais préféré ignorer son commentaire mais je le lui rendis et dirigeai en suite mon regard vers Flint qui s'était quelque peu éloigné.

-"Allez les gars! On va pas laisser notre cap'taine dans cet état?!" lança Higgs avec un grand geste. Il leur fallut quelques secondes, mais tous finirent par entourer Flint. Oh, ai-je eu la prétention de dire 'tous'? Je voulais dire, tous sauf Dawson. Ce dernier se contenta de me lancer des regards menaçants de loin.

-"Non. Vous allez le regretter!" grogna Flint avant de décocher un coup de poing dans la figure du premier qui tenta de l'approcher. Ce dernier tituba un peu pendant que les autres maîtrisaient la brute. "Lâchez-moi merde!" rugit-il en se tortillant mais c'était peine perdue; chacun de ses membres étaient à présents immobilisés...

Le danger était encore présent, je le savais, la moindre ouverture pouvait se traduire en un coup de poing ou de pied... mais j'y allai tout de même et me mis à genoux, ma baguette sortie. Enfin, d'un point de vue médical, l'absence de paralysie était une excellente nouvelle; la colonne vertébrale n'était pas touchée.

-"Fais attention à son bras. Tiens le plutôt vers le coude... tu risquerais de l'abîmer un peu plus." ordonnai-je. Je le vis essayer de retenir son bras, mais il eu beaucoup de mal et finit par le plaquer au sol. "Bien..." murmurai-je en attrapant délicatement la manche de Flint.

-"ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES!" hurla-t-il en levant sa tête le plus possible; je lui décochai un regard et retournai à son bras.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, je levai la manche et découvris que la forme étrange venait d'une fracture. Elle n'était pas ouverte, d'où l'absence de sang mais avait occasionné une hémorragie interne ce qui expliquait la présence d'un hématome de grande taille. à cet instant, je n'aurais su expliquer ce qui m'était arrivée, mais plus aucun son ne me parvenait mise à part ma voix.

 _Bracchium Emendo_

prononçai-je en me focalisant sur la structure osseuse de son avant-bras.

 _ **CRAC**_

Rapide et précis, le sort remis les deux os en place et ce fut alors le moment de stopper l'effusion de sang.

-"Bien." pensai-je à voix haute en regardant un peu plus loin; l'autre bras semblait n'avoir reçut aucun dégât et étant donné la véhémence avec laquelle il bougeait ses jambes, il n'était pas inconcevable de penser qu'elles étaient en tout aussi bon état. Ne restait plus que son dos et torse. "Tenez-le bien." ordonnai-je en défaisant le lacet qui maintenant sa longue cape verte fermée.

-"EH OH! LAISSE ÇA TRANQUILLE!" rugit Flint avec un regard aussi meurtrier que celui d'un Basilic. "T'as pas intérêt..." vociféra-t-il en me montrant ses larges dents; je ne lui prêtai aucune attention et, sans le quitter des yeux, relevai son pull et T-shirt.

-"Nom d'un Licheur! Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aiderai une fille à déshabiller Flint-" entendis-je l'un des membres dire; je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention et dirigeai immédiatement mon regard vers les endroits qui commençaient déjà à virer au bleu-violacé.

-"Marcus! Sérieux! Arrête de faire le con!" s'écria le gardien.

-"Il a raison vieux! Ça va faire qu'empirer les choses!" insista le blond qui m'avait précédemment aidé avec Higgs.

-"J"en ai rien à foutre! LÂCHEZ-MOI BANDE D'ENFLURES!" hurla-t-il en se débattant de plus belle. La contusion n'était pas belle et l'hématome semblait se propager jusque dans son dos à hauteur des côtes flottantes.

-"HEY LES GARS!" appela soudainement une voix qui m'était familière; je relevai les yeux et vis Pucey arriver en courant avec Mme Pomfresh derrière lui.

-"Euh... on fait quoi du coup...?" entendis-je le batteur demander.

-"Dolores?" demanda alors Higgs en se tournant vers moi; je ne dis rien sur le moment mais pointait ma baguette vers Flint.

 _Episkey_

 **CRAC**

Une grimace de douleur s'étala sur son visage mais, au moins il était plus agréable à regarder maintenant.

-"Tu avais raison, ça m'empêche vraiment de dormir." lui murmurai-je avant de me redresser. "Vous pouvez le lâcher."

Rapidement, il le lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent; Higgs ne fut pas assez rapide. Flint lui donna un coup de pied dans le genoux et un craquement sonore résonna jusqu'à nous.

-"Mr FLINT!" hurla Mme Pomfresh avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se jeter sur son co-équipier. La respiration laborieuse, il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière, penché en avant, le dos voûté; on aurait dit un de ces hybrides répugnants... Il ne manquait plus que la pleine lune. "Bon, vous êtes ici et l'autre blessé-"

-"Ici Madame, mais euh Anderson s'est occupée de moi." annonça-t-il en se mettant assis; je la vis me lancer un regard approbateur.

-"Bien, mais je vais tout de même devoir vous demander de me suivre tous les deux." annonça-t-elle fermement en fixant Flint. "Allez." ajouta-elle en tournant les talons.

Non sans grommeler, Flint lui emboîta le pas tandis que Higgs eu énormément de mal à se lever.

-"Euh, j'crois qu'elle est cassée..." dit-il en boitillant vers moi.

-"Je ne me risquerais pas à la réparer... mais je peux au moins essayer de la stabiliser." proposai-je en pointant ma baguette vers sa jambe droite.

 _Ferula_

prononçai-je en m'imaginant les morceaux de bois ainsi que les bandages s'enrouler en une attelle autour de son genoux.

-"Désolée, je ne pense pas être capable de faire mieux que cela..." dis-je avec un sourire désolé, il regarda le bandage puis testa sa jambe. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise dessus.

-"Tu pourrais...?" demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de tête vers le château.

-"Uhm, je..." commençai-je en joignant mes mains devant moi.

-"Allez on va pas y passer des heures." s'exclama le batteur en agrippant Higgs. "J'te traîne si tu veux, mais tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te porter." l'entendis-je grogner alors qu'il était déjà à une dizaine de mètres devant moi.

-"Bon, bah l'entraînement est fini alors." s'exclama soudainement la voix de Dawson. "Allez, tous aux vestiaires." lança-t-il mais seule une rumeur s'éleva parmi les membres; de mon côté, j'hésitais.  
Je ne pouvais clairement pas me permettre de rentrer seule au château surtout si Dawson projetais de partir maintenant. Soit j'attendais que les autres partent, soit je me dépêchai de rejoindre Mme Pomfresh, Higgs et Flint...

Mon hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes. Sans un mot, je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'infirmière. En y repensant, si Dawson avait tenté quoi que ce soit à cet instant, il n'aurait eu aucun alibi.  
Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Derrière moi, Dawson ou n'importe lequel de ses camarades, où même les Weasley auraient pu me décocher un sortilège. Mon sang se glaça et ma course s'en retrouva précipitée; je ne pouvais laisser une telle humiliation se reproduire!

Je titubai sur le chemin, mais par chance, je parvins à les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne passent la grande porte.

-"C'est pas vrai mais t'as repris du ragoût combien de fois?!" entendis-je le blond s'exclamer; je voyais ses jambes trembler de plus en plus.

-"Besoin d'aide?" proposai-je après avoir refermé la porte; les deux se tournèrent vers moi. Un sourire amusé monta de suite aux lèvres de Higgs tendis que l'autre semblait exaspéré.

-"Et c'est maintenant que tu proposes?" s'indigna-t-il en réajustant le bras de Higgs sur son épaule.

-"Aïe."

-"La ferme ou tu te démerdes seul." grogna le batteur avant de retourner son attention vers moi. "Bon, euh tu prends l'autre côté..." marmonna-t-il, le souffle court, en regardant les escaliers.

Le sourire idiot qui s'étala un peu plus sur le visage de Higgs ne m'enchantait guère et pour être franche, je ne pensais pas avoir la force nécessaire pour le hisser jusque là haut... Ma première alternative aurait été de le faire léviter, même si le règlement l'interdisait... Et puis je ne savais pas s'il le prendrait bien ou non... Quoi que, en y repensant, Higgs avait bien rit des Weasley lorsque l'un d'eux était tombé dans le train... À supposer que la misère des uns fasse le bonheur des autres...

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

pensai-je en pointant ma baguette vers Higgs.

-"Ehhh qu'est-ce que tu fais!" s'exclama-t-il avec une voix de plus en plus aiguë. Ses yeux étaient ronds et remplis d'incompréhension, mais ce qui m'intéressait pour le moment était la réaction du batteur; elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais, du coin de l'œil, je le voyais clairement pouffer de rire; nos regard se croisèrent et je relevai le coin de ma lèvre en un petit sourire.

-"Ne faisons pas attendre Mme Pomfresh plus longtemps." dis-je en montant les marches.

-"Non mais attendez! Vous allez quand même pas me trimbaler comme ça jusqu'à l'infirmerie?!" s'indigna Higgs.

-"Si tu préfères, on peut aller là-bas puis on te traîne avec un Accio." lança le batteur en me rattrapant. "Comment t'as fait pour pas y penser avant?" me murmura-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que l'autre puisse entendre.

-"Ouais bah j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'ai jamais eu!" rétorqua Higgs.

-"Quant à moi, je suis surprise que aucun de vous n'y aie pensé avant..." dis-je en arrivant au premier étage. Avaient-ils oublié qu'ils étaient des sorciers?

-"J'ai pas emmené ma baguette." répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches; je faillis m'arrêter. Il n'avait pas sa baguette?! Je le dévisageai, comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir sa baguette sur lui à tout instant?! "En même temps, on est pas sensé les utiliser sur le terrain, donc y'avait pas vraiment de raison de la garder sur moi... ça et puis, elle pourrait se casser..." ajouta-t-il en laissant retomber ses épaules un peu plus; j'acquiesçai et continuai mon chemin.

Pour être franche, je n'étais pas très à l'aise pendant le reste du trajet. La seule personne qui pourrait avoir un tant soit peu d'utilité lors d'une embuscade n'avait pas sa baguette et ne semblait pas capable d'émettre le moindre sortilège informulé. Et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui prêter la mienne. Mon regard alla vers ma baguette; elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis...

-"Euh, c'est bon, tu peux me faire descendre..." m'interpella Higgs en m'offrant un sourire hésitant; je jetai un regard au batteur. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il valait pour le moment, mais l'avoir de mon côté serait des plus utiles... surtout contre Dawson. J'eus un brin d'hésitation, humilier Higgs pourrait être un atout ou un problème malgré sa naïveté...

Je réfléchis un moment puis le laissai mettre pied à terre.

-"Ahhhaha... merci." murmura Higgs en me serrant les épaules; je lui offris un petit sourire et le laissai s'appuyer sur moi. J'entendis clairement un 'Pfff' sonore derrière moi, mais je n'allais certainement pas risquer de me faire gronder par Madame Pomfresh ou qui que ce soit d'autre; j'avais encore besoin d'elle.

Par chance, il ne mis pas tout son poids sur moi et lentement mais surement, nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie. Une forte odeur me remonta dans le nez; j'eus le plus grand mal à ne pas le retrousser.

-"Ah, vous voilà enfin..." dit Madame Pomfresh sans lever les yeux de la préparation qu'elle était en train de préparer.

-"Oui, navrée, nous avons eu un contre temps." répondis-je en asseyant Higgs, avec l'aide du batteur, sur l'un des lits.

-"Je vois..." dit-elle en levant les yeux de sa potion. "et quel est le problème?"

-"Je ne suis pas totalement sûre, mais je pense que sa jambe est cassée... Toutefois, je n'ai pas vu de signe de fracture et... as-tu mal?" demandai-je plus pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

-"Nope." répondit-il en m'offrant un sourire hésitant.

-"Je vois..." soupira-t-elle en éteignant le feu sous son petit chaudron avant de verser son contenu dans une fiole. "Bien, vous pouvez y aller Mr. Bole. Je suppose que vous avez des affaires à récupérer aux vestiaires. Et ne vous en faite pas, Mr. Flint ira vous aider lorsqu'il aura pris son traitement." ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère au principal intéressé; je l'entendis grogner. "Quant à vous Mlle Anderson, vous allez vous assurer qu'il prenne bien sa potion."

-"Eh, c'est bon, j'ai pas cinq ans!" s'indigna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

-"Peut-être bien, mais si j'ai bien compris, sans Mlle Anderson, cette situation aurait pu bien plus mal tourner."

-"Ouais, et s'il avait accepté de se laisser faire, j'en serais pas là, moi." lança Higgs.

-"Eh! Je lui ai dis de pas me toucher et si on avait eu un batteur compétent, on en serait pas là." rétorqua Flint en se redressant; une grimace de douleur le parcouru.

-"Batteur compétent? Non mais attend, c'est ma faute peut-être si le Cognard est devenu fou?!"

-"Dehors!" ordonna Madame Pomfresh en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la sortie. "Quant à vous deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre." Higgs tourna la tête d'un côté et Flint de l'autre... Une pareille mésentente au sein de l'équipe nous ferait non seulement perdre des points, mais m'obligerait à jouer les équilibristes entre la brute et les autres. "Deux cuillerées seulement." ajouta-t-elle.

Sortie de mes pensées, je m'avançai vers la table, pris une cuillère à soupe et allai devant Flint.

-"Passe-moi ça." vociféra-t-il en essayant de m'arracher la cuillère des mains; je la mis de suite hors de portée.  
Ses yeux me lançaient des éclaires mais à aucun moment mon regard ne vacilla; je n'allais pas risquer de perdre l'estime de Mme Pomfresh.  
Paisiblement, je préparai une première cuillerée. "Si tu crois que tu vas me donner la becquée-"  
Sans attendre, j'enfournai le tout dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se mettre à tousser profusément, mais je l'avais vu avaler.

-"T'es malade!" s'exclama-t-il, la voix roque. "J'ai pas cinq ans arrête tes co- glarg!" je lui fourrai la cuillère dans la bouche une fois de plus.

-"Et voilà." souris-je en me redressant avant que je ne remarque quelque chose; il n'avait pas encore avalé. Ses joues étaient gonflées au maximum, sa bouche serrée en une fine ligne et son regard exaspéré au possible.  
Quelque chose remonta en moi, quelque chose qui remonta jusqu'à mon visage, jusqu'à mes yeux et commença à les faire se plisser autant que les coins de ma bouche. Je tentai d'arrêter cela, mais je n'y parvins pas le moins du monde. Je dus me retourner, prendre la bouteille et la refermer avant de revenir en face de Flint une fois calmée.

Seulement, l'esquisse qu'était ce sourire s'effaça lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas avalé... Mais son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus ce regard vide et agacé, mais plutôt celui d'un Korrigan sur le point de jouer un mauvais tour.  
En un éclair, mes yeux remarquèrent que ses joues et sa mâchoire s'étaient crispées et j'eus seulement le temps de me raidir avant qu'il ne me recrache tout dessus.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon cerveau était comme bloqué, tout comme mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à cligner des yeux, pas à expirer ni même à réellement entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Non... tout ce dont j'étais consciente, c'était de l'humidité qui avait déjà traversé mon polo et ma blouse et du sourire stupide et torve qu'il portait à présent. 'Cet espèce de sale-'

-"Quel gâchis..." soupirai-je en regardant mes vêtements. Mon indignation n'avait pas sa place ici.

-"Que se passe-t-il ici?" demanda soudainement Madame Pomfresh. Surprise, je la vis fixer la tache et avant que ce troll stupide ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je fis un pas en avant.

-"Une fausse route je suppose..." proposai-je en prenant bien soin de tirer mes sourcils vers le haut. Sentir ma peau se froisser en ses affreuses rides ne me plaisait guère, mais mère n'était pas présente et elle m'avait clairement dit d'utiliser tous les moyens imaginables pour me rapprocher de ce... ce sacré numéro. "La première cuillerée était pourtant passée..."

Elle ne répondit rien et sorti sa baguette. En un instant, un craquement bref retenti et la mâchoire de Flint se relâcha complètement. La bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, j'observai alors que l'infirmière lui flanquait une bonne cuillerée dans la bouche, la refermai immédiatement d'une main et appuyai sur sa glotte de l'autre avant de lui rendre le contrôle de son visage.

Alors qu'une toux violente le secouait, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers moi et me jeta un sort de récurage avant de faire disparaître la mousse.

-"Soyez plus ferme, Mlle Anderson." m'intima-t-elle simplement en me tendant la cuillère ainsi que la bouteille. En silence, j'acquiesçai et me contentai de partir ranger la bouteille dans l'armoire avant de placer la cuillère dans le baque des ustensiles usagés. Tout pour me permettre de me calmer entièrement.

Je pris mon temps pour tout laver et même sécher mes vêtements à l'aide d'un sort que mère m'avait enseignée pour faire sécher le linge... mais lorsque je me retournai pour aller proposer mon aide à l'infirmière, il était toujours là... Il était là à me regarder d'un air sournois et suffisant... je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que mère avait raison pour les Sangs purs qui arriveraient l'année prochaine. Mais en attendant...

-"Je suis désolée pour tout... j'espère que tu te sens mieux." dis-je en adoucissant ma voix et expression autant que pus. à ces mots, ses yeux se plissèrent et, sans répondre, il se leva avant de me toiser de toute sa hauteur.

Le souvenir de sa force et la facilité avec laquelle il l'utilisait me glaça jusqu'à l'os et fit paniquer mon cœur, mais je ne reculai pas et le regardai avec ce même léger sourire. Je revoyais clairement ses traits déformés par la rage, le rouge de ses yeux et le jaunes de ses dents serrés... mais il ne fit rien, ne dit rien et parti à grand pas sans rien ajouter...  
J'étais sauve, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réprimander pour avoir agis contre sa volonté; impardonnable.

Ce soir là, je ne quittai l'infirmerie que lorsque Higgs fut à même de marcher et que la brute et Bole soient revenus pour lui donner ses affaires. Toutefois, quelque chose me disait que Higgs n'était pas sur ses gardes. Pas le moins du monde. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il arborait encore et toujours ce même sourire nais. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souris; il détourna le regard mais ses lèvres s'étaient étirées un peu plus.

Cette expression ne le quitta pas même lorsqu'il fut question de nous asseoir à notre table. Je constatai également qu'il se serra immédiatement contre un autre élève comme pour m'inviter à prendre place à côté de lui; je mis ma gêne sous silence et pris place. Même pour moi il était impossible de tenir dans cet espace sans être collée à lui.

Tout du long, il resta comme cela, même lorsque l'élève qui était à sa droite parti mais je ne dis rien et me contentai de jouer avec les quelques haricots qui étaient dans mon assiette; j'avais été tellement stupide de forcer Flint.  
Et si les autres sangs purs avaient déjà été promis à d'autres? Et s'il devenait ma seule option? Et si j'avais tout gâché? Que dirait mère? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi? Comment pouvais-je me rattraper?! Comment avais-je pu me laisser emporter à un moment si crucial?! 

Ces questions me hantèrent chaque nuit à tel point que mon manque de sommeil commença à profondément m'affecter. Au point de réduire ma capacité de concentration lors de mes entraînements; il fallait que j'apprenne au moins quelques uns de ces sorts. C'est donc ce que je fis et le professeur Flitwick n'y vit aucune objection.  
J'emmenai toutefois Warrington avec moi pour avoir au moins quelqu'un sur qui m'entraîner... Bien entendu, je dus le laisser s'entraîner sur moi aussi... quelle humiliation.

Mais je n'en restais pas moins satisfaite du résultat; une cible vivante était bien plus utile qu'une pile de vêtements fripés.

Le mercredi matin, je touchai à peine mon assiette, du au fait que, non seulement Higgs ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, mais en plus, il devenait de plus en plus collant... Non pas que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, mais cette proximité gênante ne faisait que m'attirer les foudres de Flint qui devait très certainement se demander de quelle manière il allait me tuer.

C'est d'ailleurs au côtés de ce pot de colle que je rejoignis le reste de ma classe en cours de botanique.

-"Bon bah... voilà, hein." soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant, les mains dans les poches.

-"Oui, à plus tard." lui dis-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire poli aux lèvres; il détourna rapidement le regard et se gratta le nez avant de regarder ses chaussures.

Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour aller directement à la serre numéro 1.

-"Et beh... tu lui as jeté un sort?" ricana tout à coup Grahm en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras. Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque je vis une chose d'une couleur étrange du coin de l'œil.

-"Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que t'as?!" s'exclama tout à coup Bletchley.

 _Hiiiiiii_

s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles en reculant de plusieurs pas. Je me retournai et constatai avec horreur que cette panique venait de Warrington. Il avait le regard vide et fatigué, la peau verdâtre et des cratères ainsi que de petites pustules rouges qui émergeaient de sa peau.

-"LA DRAGONCELLE!" hurla quelqu'un dans le fond. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous ne sortent en courant de la serre. Quant à moi, je ne sais exactement ce qui m'a pris, mais au moment où je posais pied sur le seuil, je m'arrêtai.

-"Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh." lançai-je. Il fallut un moment, mais deux élèves qui avaient retrouvé un semblant de sang froid, s'élancèrent vers le château. Je les regardai s'éloigner, puis retournai voir Warrington et le fis s'asseoir sur un banc de bois à côté des plants de dictame.

-"Tu devrais pas-" commença-t-il d'une voix faible et fatiguée; je lui pris la main et lui souris.

-"Ne t'en fais pas, Madame Pomfresh va arriver." lui assurai-je en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la sensation des pustules gonflées sous mes doigts.

-"Mais tu vas-" commença-t-il en essayant de retirer sa main; je posai la mienne sur son épaule.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Cassius." dis-je en prenant bien soin d'adoucir ma voix en prononçant son nom. À ce moment là, il me dévisagea et il me sembla que ses yeux injectés de sang se remplissaient de larmes.

Je restai avec lui à le questionner jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh ainsi que le professeur Chourave ne fasse irruption dans la serre. Quitte à rester là, autant rechercher la cause de son infection.

-"Mlle Anderson." s'exclama le professeur en entrant.

Sans attendre, je me levai en emmenant Warrington vers Madame Pomfresh qui nous versa chacun un flacon d'un liquide violet à l'odeur nauséabonde. De mémoire, c'était une potion permettant de réduire les risques de contamination en formant un film sur la peau ce qui empêchait la contamination par le touché.

Sous les quelques regards des élèves qui n'avaient pas cours, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie qui, par chance, était vide.  
Warrington fut immédiatement pris en charge et placé en isolation. Pendant ce temps, je décidai de me laver les mains dans les moindres détails.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de rester?!" s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en s'arrêtant devant moi.

-"J'ai déjà eu la Dragoncelle Madame et laisser Warrington dans cet état n'aurait pas été responsable de ma part." argumentai-je en gardant mes sourcils levés; elle poussa un profond soupire.

-"Bien, mais je vais devoir vous demander de vous débarrasser de votre uniforme. Vous pourriez transmettre les germes à n'importe qui en vous promenant comme ça." dit-elle en allant vers son armoire à pharmacie. " Je vous conseillerais également de prendre une douche très chaude avec ceci. En suite, vous me ramènerez vos vêtements, que je les désinfecte." ajouta-t-elle en revenant vers moi.

Elle me tendis une petite bouteille que je pris avant de la remercier et partir vers les douches. Je n'avais aucune raison de craindre la contagion étant donné que le film était toujours présent. Toutefois, les effets n'étaient pas permanents alors je me dépêchai et, de suite après ma douche, je me changeai et allai ramener mon uniforme souillé jusqu'à ce que je réalise quelque chose de grave; on n'attrape pas la Dragoncelle aussi facilement...

Un frisson d'horreur et un vent de panique me submergea; Dawson. C'était lui. C'était sûrement lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui...  
La totalité de ma concentration alla immédiatement m'empêcher de trembler de toute part laissant mon esprit démuni face à tous les scénarios qui me passaient par la tête. Il s'arrangerait pour que je sois seule dans les couloirs... ou peut-être parviendrait-il à rallier des Serpentards à lui... 'ou des Gryffondors' pensai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.  
Tous avaient des raisons de me détester. Ils devaient en avoir. Tout le monde en avait... mais je ne devais pas penser à cela. Je devais penser à moi, à m'en sortir. Je devais atteindre la perfection, la voie parfaite.

Mon regard se perdit un moment puis alla vers ma robe de sorcière. Plus de trente minutes étaient déjà passées. Je sortis ma baguette et en découpai de très petits morceaux que je gardai dans mon poudrier avant de faire ce que l'infirmière m'avait demandé. Mieux valait être prudente.

Une fois chose faite, je pus enfin retourner avec les autres. Le repas de midi passa rapidement, puis ce fut au tour des quatre heures de cours que nous avions et enfin, les douze coups de minuit qui marquaient le début du cours d'astronomie. Je ne m'étais aucunement inquiétée de toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je sorte de mes pensées et constate avec effroi que nous n'étions pas plus de quinze en haut de la tour. Presque tous étaient à Gryffondor.  
Mon regard passa une fois de plus sur tous ses visages tordus sous la contrainte d'un effort mental dont aucun ne semblait avoir l'habitude de fournir; je ne me laisserai pas faire par des pions.

Je ne fus alors que plus consciente de la présence de mon poudrier dans ma poche... La potion n'avait pas détruit les germes et ne les fixait plus... 'Je t'attends Dawson... je t'attends" murmurai-je alors que le professeur terminait son cours.

C'est aux sons des nombreux bâillements et plaintes des élèves que tous se dispersèrent et que je me retrouvai avec les trois seuls Serpentards qu'il restait. Enfin, ils auraient été trois si Hancock n'avait pas pris la tangente on ne savait trop où. Ne restait plus que Bancroft et Lass... Tous deux des idiots inutiles.

Nous allions tourner vers les escaliers lorsque des bruits de pas lointains m'interpellèrent; des Gryffondors ou bien-

 _Stupéfix_

entendis-je quelqu'un prononcer; un éclair de lumière blanche fendit l'air et percuta Bancroft qui tomba à terre, inerte. Sans un mot, je m'élançai dans le couloir.  
Seuls des bruits de pas effrénés retentissaient dans les longs couloirs et cages d'escalier vides. Je ne donnai qu'un seul coup d'oeil en arrière car quelqu'un semblait gagner du terrain sur moi; Lass.

Je continuai ma course et m'arrêtai à peine, le temps de savoir d'où venaient les différents bruits puis décidai de monter par les escaliers en colimaçons qui étaient à ma droite. Ils étaient étroits et les marches aussi hautes que rapprochées; je n'en pouvais plus.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, le souffle court et me retournai, terrifiée lorsqu'une respiration aussi haletante que la mienne ne se rapproche. Encore Lass; rassurée, je fermai les yeux un moment, la tête basse et les mains plantées sur mes genoux tremblants.  
C'est alors que j'entendis quelque chose, c'était lent, comme si on essayait de dissimuler des sons... des chuchotements. Je me redressai et remontai les marches lentement, sans un bruit.

-"Eh-hhh- a... attends..." dit-il, le souffle court en suivant mon exemple.

 _Par là_

entendis-je remonter jusqu'à mes oreilles. Mes jambes partirent au quart de tour et me menèrent tout en haut des marches, là où était accrochée une tapisserie.  
Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et vis plusieurs ombres se précipiter en contre-bas; je partis à toute allure avant de jeter un sortilège de découpe sur la tapisserie.

Je n'attendis pas de voir si mon plan avait fonctionné, mais le cri de surprise de Lass ainsi que ceux de mes poursuivants me confortèrent dans ma réussite. Je continuai dans ce même couloir et passai devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet; je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps.

J'avais l'impression que mes poumons avaient pris feu, que mon cœur allait éclater et que mes jambes allaient s'écrouler sous mon poids... il me fallait trouver un endroit sûr!

Par chance, à une vingtaine des mètres devant moi, entraperçu une porte en bois; mes jambes accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je m'écrasai presque contre elle et tentai de faire se soulever la clenche; bloquée!

Je sortis ma baguette pour lance un Alohomora, mais un craquement m'alerta et j'évitai juste à temps un sortilège.  
Il venait de ma gauche, mais je ne pris pas le temps de regarder et repartis en arrière. Grossière erreur!  
J'eu à peine le temps de passer la tapisserie de le Follet qu'une partie du groupe apparut devant moi.

-"Là-bas!"

Je dérapai sur les pierres et repartis à toute vitesse vers le couloir de droite; malheureusement, l'autre groupe avait fait le tour.

-"Bah alors? Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie?" ricana l'un d'eux; ils étaient tous grands et suffisamment forts pour me fracasser n'importe quelle partie du corps... Ma main se glissa fébrilement dans ma poche.

Au moment où mes doigts se refermèrent sur le poudrier, une main m'agrippa à la gorge et me souleva du sol avant de me plaquer violemment au mur.

-"Tu vas amèrement regretter de m'avoir sous-estimé..." vociféra-t-il en approchant. Le gorille qui m'empoignait, lui, le regardait... et les deux autres étaient bien trop loin pour que je ne puisse leurs échapper facilement; une idée me vint.  
Le plus visiblement du monde, je fis semblant de chercher ma baguette en prenant bien soin de jeter un regard paniqué à ma main pendant que je 'fouillais'.

-"Chope-lui la main!" ordonna Dawson. Comme je l'avais imaginé, celui qui m'étranglait était bien trop stupide pour faire cela lui-même et ce fut les deux autres qui s'avancèrent vers moi; seulement un des deux m'attrapa la main droite. "Et prenez-lui sa baguette!" s'exclama-t-il exaspéré. Les deux plongèrent alors de suite leur main dans ma poche et en tirèrent ma baguette.

Je commençais à manquer d'air et je n'entendais plus exactement ce qui se passait malgré le fait que la pointes de mes pieds reposent sur un mince rebord de pierre. Lorsque je vis Dawson s'avancer et brandir ma propre baguette contre moi je mis mon plan à exécution et que tous mes regardaient, j'ouvris mon poudrier et soufflait tout l'air qu'il me restait dessus.

Un épais nuage blanc nacré s'éleva et aveugla mes assaillants. Sans surprise, la brûlure causée par son infiltration dans les yeux de ces idiots et les quintes de toux provoquées, les firent me lâcher et reculer. Sonnée mais pas hors course, je me ramassai sur le sol, arrachai ma baguette aux mains de Dawson et m'élançai vers l'escalier que j'avais précédemment monté.

 _ **ELLE S'ENFUIT**_

entendis-je Dawson rugir et sans surprise, celui qui avait été le plus loin de moi, était une fois de plus à mes trousses. Mais je ne pouvais pas le semer. Pas avec si peux de souffle...  
À bout de force, je parvins tout de même à bifurquer à temps vers la gauche; lui fonça dans le mur.  
Je pris cet avantage et poussai mon corps dans ces derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce que, sur ma droite, une porte n'apparaisse.

En un instant, j'avais agrippé la poignet et ouvert cette porte avant de la fermer à clef. Je retirai le clef et la tenais à deux mains en reculant. J'avais le souffle coupé et, encore sous le choc, me laissai glisser contre le mur froid et humide jusqu'à être assise par terre.

J'entendais leurs voix étouffées, des grognements enragés et des injures... mais bientôt, les bruits de leurs pas s'éloignèrent; enfin je pus reprendre mon souffle.

Je restai là longtemps, dans le noir, les yeux fermés à essayer de retrouver ma respiration puis lorsque mon cœur se fut calmé, je me redressai et allai ouvrir la porte.  
Délicatement, je poussai la porte,, jetai un coup d'œil puis sortis mais là, quelque chose m'interpella. J'étais à nouveau en face de la tapisserie de le Follet.

'Mais comment...?' murmurai-je, la main toujours sur la clenche. J'avais beau avoir été dans un moment de panique, jamais je n'aurais manqué une occasion de me mettre à l'abri! Mais alors comment...?  
Un bruit étrange me sortis alors de mes pensées et lorsque je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvai devant un mur nu; la porte avait disparu.

Incrédule, je m'avançai et passai ma main sur la pierre froide; rien ne dépassait. Je fis un pas en arrière et sursautai lorsque des bruits étranges arrivèrent à mes oreilles.  
Furtivement, je m'en rapprochai et découvris que les quatre élèves qui m'avaient attaquée se roulaient par terre, et se grattaient de façon incontrôlable. Saisissant cette opportunité et allai immédiatement prévenir Mme Pomfresh que quelque chose d'affreux était arrivé à des élèves. Elle ne me posa pas plus de question alors que je l'aidai à tous les amener à l'infirmerie.

La voie était enfin , la Dragoncelle ne les garderait que quelques jours alités; je n'avais pas la moindre minute à perdre.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à garder mon excitation pour moi le jour qui suivi mais mis cela à profit pour vérifier la validité de mes soupçons. Avec mon plan détaillé des salles, je revins au même endroit tout en suivant mon avancée sur les différents plans et en déduisis la chose suivante; cette salle n'était pas répertoriée.

'Se pourrait-il...' pensai-je à haute voix. J'avais entendu parlé d'une salle étrange et volatile... Père l'avait appelé la salle Va-et-Vient... mais jamais mère ne l'avait vu. J'avais toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende sans fondement.  
Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se rouvrir pour moi. 'peut-être,' me dis-je en allant un peu plus loin. Aucun porte en vue. Je refis marche arrière, mais rien non plus. Il me fallait pourtant retrouver cet endroit.

Je m'arrêtai un moment, fermai les yeux et pensai très fort à ce que j'avais vu en ouvrant la porte vers le couloir; en face même de la tapisserie.  
Je refis demi-tour et m'arrêtai juste devant; toujours rien! Je ne perdis toutefois pas espoir et continuai. C'est alors que le même bruit étrange résonna derrière moi. Je dégainai ma baguette et fis volte face; une porte était en train de faire surface.

Je m'en approchai à grand pas et, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse une fois de plus, j'entrai; un cagibi. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et, sans attendre, je refermai la porte. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, cette salle savait exactement ce que l'on cherchait et nous le donnait...

Une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages sur les sortilèges de défenses contre les forces du mal

Ce fut tout ce que je me permis de penser en passant et repassant devant l'endroit où la porte était apparue. À mon troisième passage, le bruit refis irruption et je me dirigeai avec espoir vers cette dernière.

J'ouvris la porte et restai bouche bée devant la magnificence de la bibliothèque dans laquelle je venais de pénétrer. Les plafonds étaient hauts et en ogive finement sculptés au dessus des gigantesques étagères qui recouvraient les murs de plus de dix mètres de haut. Des échelles métalliques immenses remontaient le long de ces géantes de bois et se perdaient dans des lumières vert-bleuté vacillantes où semblaient voleter des oiseaux étranges et remarquablement lents.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers une table basse de bois foncé et m'assis sur le fauteuil qui y faisait face. Je redressai mon dos, sortis lestement ma baguette de ma poche puis lançai le sort qu'il me tardait d'utiliser.

 _Serpensortia_

prononçai-je distinctement. Comme l'éclair, un serpent aussi noir que l'ébène de la table sorti de ma baguette. Il dodelina de la tête pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna d'un coup dans ma direction, sa collerette et crochets déployés.

-" _En voila des manières._ " sifflai-je en le toisant; sa tête, toujours surélevée se recula, comme étonné.

-" _Tien, tien... cela faisait bien longtemps..._ " siffla-t-il en laissant sa collerette revenir à la normale. " _Vous sentez-vous donc si seule pour daigner me parler?_ " s'étonna-t-il.

-" _Probablement._ " annonçai-je en lui tendant mon bras. " _Les idiots qui demeurent ici ne sont que vulgarité et violence inutile..._ " ajoutai-je en tournant ma main, paume vers le haut. Le serpent n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'enrouler autour de mon bras et dans ma manche pour ressortir au niveau de mon col.

-" _Devrions-nous les éliminer?_ " murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreilles.

-" _Il en va de soit._ " répondis-je avec assurance. " _Toutefois, un entraînement sera de mise pour en arriver à ce résultat._ "


End file.
